El padre Legan
by Astrid Ortiz
Summary: Candy y sus amigos contarán con la ayuda de quien menos esperan. Nuevos amores tocarán a la puerta de algunos; pero para otros, grandes amores no podrán olvidarse...
1. Chapter 1

EL PADRE LEGAN

Por

Astrid Ortiz

(eiffel27)

_CANDY CANDY está escrita por Kyoko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi, y producida para televisión por TOEI ANIMATION._

PROLOGO

Había partido camino al hogar de Pony. Nunca había estado allí, aunque conocía el lugar por referencias por lo que no tendría inconveniente en llegar. Allí la vería, le diría en la cara lo estúpida que había sido al rechazarlo y haberlo delatado con el tío abuelo, quien no era nada menos que-

Prefería no recordar nada. La humillación…el "abuelo" Albert desenmascarándolo ante todos, desmintiendo los comentarios sobre el mandato de matrimonio, y revelando aquella noche de engaño, la noche que la joven que hoy ocupaba sus pensamientos muy sumisamente acudió a la cita pensando que se encontraría con… Despejó sus pensamientos ya nublados por el exceso de alcohol en su sangre, y continuó su incesante marcha, ajeno a que el vehículo en el que viajaba zigzagueaba de un lado a otro del camino debido a la falta de concentración de su conductor, quien se caracterizaba por su estilo errático de manejar automóviles.

Había acelerado la velocidad del coche, y justo cuando estaba a punto de pasar una curva, sintió cómo su volante parecía escurrirse de entre sus dedos, y su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas mientras el auto rodaba por la carretera… luego por el césped… hasta encontrarse de frente con un enorme árbol. 'Es enorme…el padre de todos los árboles', pensó el joven mientras el coche se estrellaba contra el tronco haciendo que su cabeza diera contra el volante, y se sumió en una profunda oscuridad.

_No alcanzaba a ver nada; parecía como si una fuerza lo estuviera tomando por los hombros, intentando bajarlo a las más desconocidas profundidades. '¿Qué es esto?', trataba en vano de preguntar en voz alta. '¿Acaso estoy muerto? ¿Por qué no puedo ver nada?' No le quedó otro remedio que dejarse llevar por esa fuerza que continuaba pesándole sobre sus hombros y descendiéndolo hacia las frías tinieblas._

_Fue entonces cuando lo vio._

_Aunque nunca había sido religioso, en medio de sus nublados alrededores distinguió la reconocida figura de modesta túnica y largos cabellos. 'No puede ser', se dijo, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Trató de cerrar los ojos, descubriendo que no los tenía abiertos desde un principio; intentó preguntar al ser que tenía ante sí quién era, pero no lograba proferir palabra alguna de su boca._

"_Neil…", dijo El, "¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir negándome como hizo Pedro? Anda, aún no es momento de reunirte conmigo… porque sí vas a ir al Reino de los Cielos… pero antes tienes que cumplir un propósito en la Tierra…"_

_El joven palideció en total confusión._

_La Visión continuó. "En este momento debes estar pensando en todos los actos que has cometido, en todas las atrocidades y atropellos de los que has sido partícipe, pero has sido sólo una oveja descarriada, y ya es tiempo que regreses a Mi rebaño…tratarás de seguir Mi ejemplo y obrar según Mis caminos, pero para eso debes comenzar por limpiar tu propia alma y enmendar todo el daño que has ocasionado. Pensarás que nada de esto tiene sentido, pero pronto verás que todo tiene un Orden Divino. ¡Anda, te están esperando!" _

Abrió los ojos. El árbol que no tenía fin parecía alargar sus ramas hacia él, y a través de una de ellas el sol se asomaba con intensidad. Miró a su alrededor; todo era silencio, con excepción del cantar de un ruiseñor. No había nadie que pudiera ayudarlo a bajar del auto, y aún en medio de su estupor y de la contusión que acababa de sufrir, sentía una presencia en el lugar. ¿Qué era? Entonces recordó claramente el encuentro que tuvo en la oscuridad, y supo que la voz que le había hablado y llevado de regreso al accidentado cocheseguía allí, en alguna parte. No lograba verlo, simplemente sabía que estaba allí, acompañándolo. "No me dejes", suplicó. "Ahora puedo decir que te conozco. ¡Por favor, no me dejes!", exclamó, y sin contener más la emoción, estalló en un desconsolado llanto.

PARTE I: Servir al prójimo

_Lakewood, Illinois_

_Un año después_

La voz de Eliza resonaba por toda la mansión Legan, y esta vez su madre no podía contenerla. "¡Me niego a verlo!", gritó con furia. "¡Jamás le perdonaré que se haya ido a estudiar para convertirse en sacerdote!"

"Yo tampoco estoy muy contenta con la idea", añadió la señora Legan. "Hubiera deseado que se casara con una joven a la altura de su prestigio social, e incluso yo estaba dispuesta a complacer su capricho de contraer matrimonio con esa chica del establo… pero Neil estaba tan decidido en marcharse y comenzar su seminario… desde que lo vi nacer no lo había visto tan convencido de algo."

"No me importa cuán 'seguro' o convencido esté, ¡su deber era estar a mi lado y no abandonarme nunca!"

"Sé que debes extrañarlo mucho, pero como ya sabes hoy regresa a casa para tomar un mes de vacaciones y luego volver al seminario. Por esta vez, hija mía, vamos todos a tratar de mantener la paz."

"¡El único modo que yo pueda tener paz, mamá, es no volviendo a ver a mi hermano nunca más!"

"¡Retira tus palabras, Eliza!" El señor Legan hacía su entrada a la sala, no sin antes haber escuchado la conversación entre ambas mujeres. "¡Quieras o no, Neil es tu hermano y merece ser bien recibido por todos!"

"¿Y tú con qué derecho nos dices cómo tratar a la gente? Tú… ¡que apenas duermes en esta casa! ¡De no haberte visto hoy, casi no alcanzo a recordar tu rostro!"

"¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a tu padre?", irrumpió en cólera la señora Legan. "¡Discúlpate en este preciso momento!"

"¡No, no lo haré!"

"Querida", dijo el señor Legan a su esposa, "…dame un momento a solas con Eliza."

La madre de Eliza abandonó la habitación, dejando a padre e hija contemplándose en silencio. Finalmente, él tomó la palabra. "Hija, sé que por razones de trabajo no he tenido el tiempo suficiente para estar al tanto de ustedes, por lo que me siento responsable por tu comportamiento y el de Neil… aunque él ya no me preocupa. Ahora se encamina a ser un hombre de Dios, pero tú… tal vez creas que por mis prolongadas ausencias no tengo derecho de ejercer mi autoridad en esta casa, pero he decidido tomar medidas más drásticas contigo, aunque tu madre se oponga."

La incertidumbre nubló los ojos de Eliza, antes de preguntar: "¿Medidas como cuáles? ¿Ponerme a trabajar como los sirvientes?"

"No puedo obligarte si no quieres, aunque debo admitir que estarías desperdiciando una gran oportunidad en tu vida si no lo haces. Más bien hablaba de… refinarte un poco más, hacer de ti una verdadera dama…"

"¡Yo _soy_ una verdadera dama!"

"No, no lo eres", dijo el hombre con parquedad. "Lo que necesitas es aprender a ganarte las cosas sin mirar a quién y haciendo tu mejor esfuerzo. Eliza, he decidido enviarte a…"

"¡Padre!", exclamó una joven voz masculina.

"¡Neil!" El señor Legan corrió a abrazar a su hijo, quien recién entraba a la habitación. Eliza, por su parte, se volteó de espaldas a ambos.

"¡Dios los bendiga a todos, qué gusto me da ver a la familia completa reunida!"

Eliza volteó su cabeza con evidente disgusto. "¿Desde cuándo eres el gran defensor de la unidad familiar, hermanito? Ya veo cuánto nos extrañaste… ¡tanto, que me dejaste aquí, sola!"

Neil arqueó su ceja como siempre solía hacerlo, esta vez en completo asombro. "¡Así que mi hermana ha estado triste por mi ausencia!", exclamó. "¿Pues qué te parece si recuperamos el tiempo perdido y salimos a dar un paseo?" Intentó darle un abrazo, pero ella lo esquivó.

"¡Nunca! Tú ya no eres mi hermano, dejaste de serlo el día del accidente. A partir de entonces enloqueciste con eso de que habías tenido un encuentro con Dios. ¿Eso es razón para que de la noche a la mañana quieras convertirte en sacerdote?"

"Tienes razón; todo pasó tan rápido…pero mi amor por Dios se ha mantenido intocable, y mi deseo de servirle para siempre es cada día mayor."

"Eliza también va a comenzar a servir al prójimo, y lo hará mañana mismo", interrumpió el señor Legan.

"¿De qué hablas, papá?" preguntó la joven con un dejo de temor en su voz.

"Jamás cometería ese error; además, no quisiera escuchar quejas de las monjas con respecto a la conducta de Eliza…"

Ella llevó las manos a su cintura. "¡Hablan de mí como si yo no estuviera aquí!"

Su padre la ignoró. "Neil… cerca de aquí hay un rancho cuyo dueño falleció recientemente, dejando a cargo a su hijo, con quien ya tuve una conversación, y desde mañana Eliza irá todas las tardes a ayudarlo en lo que necesite."

Eliza rechinó sus dientes. "¿Ayudar yoooo…. a un campesino? ¿Cómo crees que yo haría semejante cosa?"

"Papá…" interrumpió Neil. "¿No crees que estás llevando las cosas a un punto demasiado extremo? Deja que sea Eliza quien decida las riendas de su vida."

"¡No te pedí tu opinión!" exclamó su hermana.

"Desafortunadamente ya le di mi palabra a Tom; y aunque así no hubiera sido, de todos modos ya la decisión está tomada", terminó diciendo el hombre de negocios. Cambió de tema. "¿Ya viste a tu madre, Neil?"

"Aún no, pero me encantaría."

"¿Entonces qué estás esperando? ¡Vamos con ella!" Y dicho esto, padre e hijo subieron las escaleras que los conducirían a la habitación matrimonial de la mansión, dejando a una iracunda Eliza gritando en vano los nombres de ambos.


	2. Chapter 2

EL PADRE LEGAN

Por

Astrid Ortiz

(eiffel27)

_CANDY CANDY está escrita por Kyoko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi, y producida para televisión por TOEI ANIMATION._

PARTE II: La intuición de Clin

Neil se detuvo pensativo frente al hogar de Pony. El chofer había ofrecido dejarlo justo frente al lugar, pero él se negó y prefirió caminar el resto del camino y contemplar la naturaleza tal y como el Creador la había diseñado. Eliza, por su parte, había decidido continuar dentro del vehículo que la llevaría al rancho de Tom. '¡Lo último que deseo en este momento es ver a esa chica de establo!', le había dicho.

El sonrió para sus adentros, recordando toda su vida al lado de su hermana y de su madre, y cómo su voluntad flaqueaba ante la toma de decisiones de ambas. Su debilidad lo había convertido en cómplice de muchas de las acciones tomadas contra Candy…y contra terceros. Respiró profundo, y caminó rumbo a la entrada del hogar.

No necesitó tocar la puerta. Candice White Andley abrió la misma, llevando en sus manos un balde con agua. De primera instancia no lo había visto; entonces él dijo, "Hola, Candy", y fue entonces cuando la vio estremecerse, al punto que dejó caer el balde al suelo.

Candy se volteó. La voz que tantas emociones no deseadas había causado en ella… lástima, rabia, miedo…por un momento pensó que estaba soñando, que no era Neil Legan quien se encontraba frente a ella. Cerró sus ojos, y los volvió a abrir de inmediato, intentando borrar la imagen del chico, pero él continuaba allí, inmóvil, sin emitir palabra.

"_¡¡Tú!!_", exclamó Candy. "¿Qué haces aquí, en el hogar de Pony? ¿Y cómo te atreves a venir, después de todo lo que ha pasado?"

Neil bajó la cabeza. Sabía que no sería fácil hablar con Candy, pero jamás se había preparado para tan frío recibimiento. La chica que tan desinteresadamente lo había salvado de unos delincuentes años atrás, y que siempre mostraba una sonrisa aún en los días más grises, ahora lo miraba con ojos llenos de resentimiento, y no era para menos…su vergonzoso encuentro en la villa, en el cual la había engañado haciéndose pasar por Terry, había sido la culminación de un ciclo de actos impulsivos e inseguridades.

"Sé lo que debes estar pensando", comenzó a decir, "Hace más de un año te hice víctima de aquel… desafortunado incidente."

"¿Te refieres al accidente que tuviste en tu automóvil que tanto se comentó en los diarios?", preguntó ella con cautela, aún sin poder creer que el percance al cual hacía referencia había ocurrido justo bajo el Padre Árbol, y se preguntaba, luego de todo el tiempo transcurrido, qué hacía Neil por esos lugares, y cómo el auto de éste había salido disparado tan lejos de la carretera. El día de la colisión, ayudaba a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María dando un baño a los niños, por lo que no alcanzó a avistar a lo lejos un coche estrellado bajo el remoto árbol, su conductor siendo socorrido por algunos hombres del señor Cartwright, quienes se encontraban cerca y habían conducido a Neil a un hospital cercano. No… Candy no se había enterado del accidente por los diarios como pretendía hacer creer a Neil, sino a través de Jimmy y la gente del señor Cartwright.

"No me refería a eso precisamente, sino a aquella noche que te engañé de manera tan vil tomando ventaja de tu dolor por Terry."

Candy palideció ante el nombre de quien aún provocaba escalofríos en su cuerpo y latidos acelerados en su corazón, y Neil tomó nota mental de la reacción. No quedaba rastro alguno de la chica risueña y desenvuelta de antaño, y en manos de él estaría rescatarla de las sombras.

La joven no le permitió continuar. "No entiendo la razón por la que estás aquí. ¿Acaso está Eliza escondida tras los árboles, aguardando algún descuido de mi parte? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí ahora?", preguntó, alzando la voz más de la cuenta.

"¿Candy, qué haces? ¿Ha llegado carta de la hermana Ma…", preguntaba la señorita Pony asomándose por la puerta. Entonces vio a Neil, y miró a Candy lo suficiente para advertir la helada expresión de su adorada criatura. Esbozando una amplia sonrisa, dirigió nuevamente su atención hacia el acompañante de ésta. "Buenos días, joven… ¡Qué gusto contar con personas que puedan servir de compañía para mi Candy! Hace más de un año que vive conmigo y con la hermana María, y aunque ella insiste en negarlo debe sentirse muy sola…"

"¡Señorita Pony!", exclamó Candy. "Este es Neil Legan, el hermano de Eliza… ¡y una de mis peores pesadillas! ¡No olvide todo lo que le he contado sobre ellos!"

La señorita Pony permanecía impasible, y por un momento la chica se preguntó si realmente la había escuchado. Fue entonces cuando Neil decidió romper el hielo y poner fin a la tensión que se había generado. "Un placer conocerla, señorita Pony; tengo entendido que con ustedes vive también la hermana María, a quien una vez conocí durante una visita que ella hiciera a la mansión Legan. ¿Se encuentra aquí con ustedes?"

"Ella y Albert están sirviendo como misioneros en África, al igual que Patty", contestó la señorita Pony, y luego añadió: "Supongo que a Patty la conoces, como supongo también que estás al tanto de la labor humanitaria que está realizando Albert…"

"Sí, estaba enterado de la expedición de Albert, pero no tenía idea que estuviera acompañado. Lástima que yo no fuera con él, de no haber sido porque continúo en el seminario…"

_"¿¿¿Seminario???", _preguntó Candy.

La señorita Pony creyó preciso permitir a ambos jóvenes conversar a solas, pues una voz interna le decía que el encuentro que acababa de presenciar cambiaría la vida de Candy para siempre. "Iré a ver si los niños necesitan algo, Candy", indicó, y justo antes de desaparecer por la misma puerta por la cual había salido momentos antes, dijo a ésta: "¡Procura atender bien a tu invitado!"

"¿Invitado?", murmuró Candy entre dientes. Se dirigió a Neil. "¿Y qué nueva broma es ésta? Has llegado muy lejos, Neil… ¡con los asuntos de Dios no se juega!"

"Para ser tan joven eres muy amargada, Candy…", comentó él, sonriendo burlonamente al mismo tiempo que cruzaba los brazos, gesto que la rubia reconoció de inmediato.

"¿Y por qué razón debería serlo? ¿Será porque por causa de tu familia yo perdí mi trabajo y mi credibilidad? ¿O más bien porque gracias a la trampa que me tendió Eliza en Londres yo me separé de lo más hermoso que me había sucedido en la vida? Si no se trata de todo esto, ¿recuerdas el intento de secuestro del cual me hablabas hace apenas unos segundos, o es que eso también lo olvidaste?" Trató de continuar, mas su voz se entrecortó y lágrimas de furia se asomaron a sus ojos.

"Candy…" Neil dio un paso hacia la iracunda enfermera, haciendo que ella retrocediera. "¿Acaso Albert no te ha contado nada sobre lo que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo?"

"El ha estado viajando mucho en este último año, y en las ocasiones que ha regresado sus visitas han sido tan breves que apenas hemos tenido tiempo para hablar sobre ti y Eliza."

"¿Y Annie y Archie? ¿Tampoco los has visto?"

"Muy pocas veces… ambos están atareados con los preparativos de su boda, que como debes saber será el mes entrante."

"¿Significa que no sabes que estoy estudiando para ser sacerdote?"

"Sigo sin entender, Neil…", dijo Candy, sintiendo un travieso y familiar cosquilleo en uno de sus pies; pero cuando se inclinó con intenciones de cargar a Clin, el animalito corrió en dirección a Neil, saltando al estómago de éste, justo a tiempo para que él lo tomara entre sus brazos… y el sonido de alegría que escapó de la garganta del alegre mapache no pasó inadvertido para la chica de cabellos dorados. "¡Clin!", exclamó ella riendo, "¿Desde cuándo tienes tanta confianza en…" Fue entonces cuando lo supo. Bastó con mirar a Clin a los ojos para saber que la selectiva criatura no fallaba en escoger a aquéllos que inspiraban amor.

"Entonces es cierto…" murmuró Candy. A su mente llegó la imagen de Neil llevando puesta una sotana y confesando feligreses… le parecía increíble… tan increíble que sintió cómo su garganta se llenaba de un golpe de aire ya casi olvidado por ella… y le sobrevino una risa incontenible, tanto que comenzó a dolerle el vientre y a hinchársele los párpados.

Neil sonrió y continuó acariciando a la mascota. "Qué intuitivo eres, Clin… de no ser por ti, Candy jamás hubiera creído que quiero pertenecer al clero."

Candy siguió riendo por unos minutos, hasta que tomó aire y dijo: "Conozco a Clin como la palma de mi mano, ¡y si confía en ti es porque eres digno de que lo haga! Pero si quieres que te diga la verdad, creo que la señorita Pony también vio algo especial en ti…¡fui yo la única en no haberme dado cuenta antes!"

"Es por tu enojo, y lo comprendo. A eso he venido; a decirte que no espero que me perdones de inmediato por todo lo que he hecho. Quiero ganarme tu perdón de la misma forma como debemos ganar nuestro pase al Cielo: con hechos más que con palabras. Es por eso que quiero pedirles a ti y a la señorita Pony que me permitan pasar algunas tardes con ustedes mientras yo esté en Lakewood. Y con la hermana María lejos, creo que necesitan un poco de mi ayuda…"

"Conociendo a la señorita Pony, estoy segura que aceptará…" De repente pensó en Eliza. "¿Qué piensa su hermana de todo esto, padre Legan?" Volvió a reír.

"Aún no me llames así, apenas he iniciado mis estudios en teología. Sobre Eliza, no está de acuerdo con el rumbo que he decidido tomar, pues cree que estoy cegado por el accidente y lo que no comprende es que no he tomado lo ocurrido a la ligera ni como un incidente aislado. Es cierto que el accidente me hizo pensar muchas cosas sobre qué había hecho yo con mi vida y de cómo había llevado la misma espiritualmente, pero a medida que fui leyendo más la Biblia y tratando de obrar según la fe cristiana descubrí que no quería limitarme sólo a manifestar mi devoción, sino también a tratar de llevar la Obra y la Palabra de Dios por todos los lugares, y dedicarme por completo a El. Me he enamorado de Dios, y solo a El quiero servir… a nadie más."

Candy enmudeció. El Neil que nunca tomaba acción por sí solo y que siempre se escudaba bajo las faldas de su madre y su hermana, de repente había madurado y se independizaba lo suficiente como para diferir de su familia en un asunto tan importante… ¡su propia vida!

"Eso no es todo…" añadió Neil. "¿Has hablado con Tom en estos días? ¿Es el mismo Tom que mi hermana y yo conocimos una vez… aquél cuya carreta impactó a Eliza mientras cabalgaba con Anthony?"

"Sí, es él… y me comentó que esta semana recibiría a una joven de alta sociedad a quien daría una buena dosis de lo que es la vida en el rancho… al menos eso fue lo que me dijo."

"Pues quiero que sepas que esa joven a la que se refiere es Eliza."

"¿Cómo? ¡Eliza! ¿Y eso por qué?"

"Mi padre insiste en que le hace falta conocer la vida de los humildes y así ser una mejor persona…"

"¡Pobre Tom! Lo que le espera…"

"Supe que su padre falleció; tal vez la compañía de Eliza le sirva de distracción."

"¡Y vaya distracción!" Ambos rieron al unísono, y a medida que entraban al hogar para hablar con la señorita Pony, Neil sentía cómo liberaba un gran peso de sus hombros. Candy estaba dispuesta a darle otra oportunidad, y él, con la ayuda de Dios, devolvería la sonrisa a su rostro.


	3. Chapter 3

EL PADRE LEGAN

Por

Astrid Ortiz

(eiffel27)

_CANDY CANDY está escrita por Kyoko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi, y producida para televisión por TOEI ANIMATION._

PARTE III: Dios obra por caminos misteriosos

"¡Toooooommmmm! ¡Toooooommmm!", gritaba Eliza a las afueras del establo.

El joven ranchero salió por la puerta de su casa… ¡qué fastidiosa era esta chica! "Apenas comienzo a asar la carne. ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?"

"¡Ensíllame ese caballo pero rápido!"

"Todavía no entiendes por qué estás aquí, ¿verdad?"

"¿Acaso tengo que repetirlo una vez más? ¡He dicho que ensilles ese caballo!"

"¡Y yo digo que todavía no entiendes!" Acortó la distancia entre ellos con paso lento, pero seguro. "No estás aquí para darme órdenes, y menos en mi propiedad. En todo caso eres tú quien debes seguir mis instrucciones."

"¿'Instrucciones'? Mi padre no mencionó nada sobre seguir instrucciones de nadie aquí."

"¿No crees que ya estás un poco grandecita para que te expliquen ciertas cosas?" Le dio la espalda, dispuesto a regresar a la casa. "Eres la misma niña presumida que conocí hace muchos años…"

"¡No he terminado contigo, ranchero! ¡A mí tampoco me simpatizaste entonces!"

Tom se volteó y nuevamente caminó hacia ella, esta vez deteniéndose más cerca de la inquieta muchacha. Suspiró hondo. "No veo cuál es el objeto de que tu padre te envíe aquí. En toda la tarde no has hecho más que relinchar como un caballo y quejarte de tu mala suerte."

Eliza contuvo los deseos de abofetearlo. "No… te atrevas… a volver… a compararme…con un… ¡_con un estúpido caballo_!" Se cruzó de brazos, y de repente hizo la pregunta cuya respuesta deseaba saber desde su llegada al rancho. "¿Cuánto te está pagando mi padre por cumplir tu parte del trato?"

Se arrepintió de sus palabras casi al mismo tiempo en que las dijo… una voraz llama parecía atravesar la mirada del muchacho, quien no respondió por unos segundos, hasta que rompió el silencio. "¿En serio crees que tu padre me está ofreciendo dinero por esto?"

La joven de largos cabellos ondulados sintió cómo se le erizaba la piel ante la contenida furia de su acompañante. ¿Pero cuándo se había visto que Eliza Leagan tenía miedo de algo… o de alguien? "Lo que oíste, estúpido. ¿O te lo tengo que decir en otro idioma?"

"Claro que te escuché, ¡y muy claro! Y sí… ¡tu padre me está ofreciendo _toneladas _de dinero por cuidarte!"

Eso fue suficiente para ella. Con todas sus fuerzas, corrió hacia él y no bien comenzaba a dar golpes contra el pecho del chico cuando sorpresivamente él la levantó en el aire, sin intención alguna de bajarla. "¿Qué estás haciendo, ranchero? ¡No es de caballeros tomar ventaja de una joven indefensa!"

"¿Indefensa tú? ¡Ja!" Estaba por incorporarla cuando de repente ella dio un paso en falso haciendo que él perdiera el balance… y ambos cayeron sobre la tierra, uno encima del otro.

Eliza quedó aturdida por el golpe; y cuando abrió sus ojos para asimilar lo que había ocurrido, se encontró con unos insistentes ojos almendra cuyas profundidades estaban enmarcadas por una enorme tristeza… y fue entonces cuando recordó que el padre de Tom había muerto. 'Un poco más de respeto, Eliza...', pensó para sus adentros. Y es que por mucho que ella resintiera las frecuentes ausencias de su padre, al menos éste se encontraba con vida, contrario al señor Steve.

Tom, por su parte, sintió la adrenalina correr por todo su cuerpo… desde que su padre sufriera el infarto que lo llevaría a la eternidad, jamás había sentido tanta vitalidad, ni tanto coraje, como cuando estaba con la terca y egocéntrica hija de los Leagan… quien tantos pesares causara a Candy, su hermana del alma. Miró a Eliza directo a los ojos para asegurarse que estuviera bien, y por un momento le pareció ver en ellos un poco de…¿comprensión? No, definitivamente estaba equivocado: Eliza Legan no era capaz de comprender a nadie.

Permanecieron inmóviles por un lapso prolongado de tiempo; ella, atrapada entre sus brazos; él, estudiándola con la mirada… hasta que ella se deshizo del contacto y se puso en pie. "En cualquier momento pasarán Neil y el chofer a recogerme. Puedo esperarlo aquí, no te preocupes."

Tom contuvo un súbito deseo de sonreír; sería divertido controlar a la riquitilla después de todo. "Será hasta mañana entonces…" Sin decir más, se dio la vuelta y caminó de regreso a la casa.

Neil no salía de su asombro mientras él y Eliza eran llevados de regreso a su hogar. Desde que él retornara del seminario, su hermana apenas había cruzado palabra alguna con él, pero ahora… no paraba de contarle las "infamias" de las que había sido objeto por parte de Tom. "Así me gusta, hermanita...", dijo él finalmente mientras Eliza tomaba un respiro luego de otro agitado relato, "Tal y como en los viejos tiempos, confiando en tu hermano de siempre. ¿Tan mal la pasaste entonces?"

Eliza lo miró con incredulidad. "Me ofende que me lo preguntes. ¡Fue _horrible_! Ese Tom es un creído, un desconsiderado, un…" Guardó silencio ante la repentina imagen de Tom llevando puesta su chaqueta de cuero… y su espeso cabello, del color de la arena, cubierto con un elegante sombrero…

"Hermana," interrumpió Neil, "Dios obra por caminos misteriosos. Tal vez creas, como yo lo hiciera una vez, que Tom no está a la altura de nuestra clase social… pero ahí donde tú lo ves, tiene mucha fortuna, casi tanta como nosotros, y una vez leí que los caballos del Rancho Steve han llegado a competir tan lejos como en Londres."

"No me interesa si posee o no la mayor colección de caballos en el mundo entero. ¡Sigue siendo un maldito arrogante!"

"¡Eliza, no blasfemes!"

El auto se detuvo frente a la casa. En cuanto bajaron, la señora Leagan corrió a los brazos de Eliza. "Hija mía, ¿te hizo daño ese bandido?", preguntó, sin ocultar las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

"¡Mamá, por favor!", exclamó Neil. "¡Tom no es ningún delincuente!"

Su madre continuaba abrazando a Eliza, quien, sabiéndose dueña de la situación, se acurrucó aún más en el pecho de su progenitora. "Voy a hablar con la tía Elroy lo antes posible. Nadie se mete con nuestra familia… ¡mucho menos un 'granjerito' como ese!"

"¡Más respeto, madre!", volvió a implorar Neil. "Todos somos criaturas de Dios, sin importar el origen… además, no creo que la tía Elroy pueda hacer mucho al respecto, pues de seguro consultará antes con el tío Albert y éste le contestará que el asunto deberá ser manejado exclusivamente entre nosotros…"

"Discúlpenos, 'padre Legan'", dijo Eliza con frialdad, "Hemos pecado. ¿Cree usted, padre, que Dios nos pueda exonerar de los mismos?"

Neil movió la cabeza de un lado a otro dándose por vencido. 'Perdónala, Señor..', musitó en voz baja, y sin nada más que decir entró a toda prisa a la residencia.

A la mañana siguiente, Neil caminaba por el corredor que lo llevaría de regreso a la entrada principal del hospital Santa Juana. Hacía apenas unos instantes había aclarado la delicada situación acerca del empleo de Candy con el doctor Lenard, quien a su vez le agradeció su valentía de confesar el verdadero motivo de la acción tomada por la señora Legan en contra de la brillante enfermera. No obstante, y a pesar que Candy no estaba al tanto de esta visita, Neil no logró cumplir su objetivo principal: hacer que Candy consiguiera una vez más un puesto en la prestigiosa institución. El doctor Lenard, con mucho pesar, le había informado que ya no quedaban vacantes disponibles para trabajar en sus facilidades, pero que había recibido una carta solicitando urgentemente enfermeras en…

"¡Señor Legan!" El doctor Lenard lo había alcanzado justo frente a la puerta de entrada. "Tengo algo que proponerle, si usted acepta."

"¿De qué se trata?"

"Mientras hablábamos usted me había comentado sobre sus intenciones de convertirse en sacerdote, y que no es sino hasta dentro de un mes que regrese al seminario. Si no es mucha molestia, ¿nos haría a mí y a nuestro hospital un enorme favor?"

"Usted dirá."

"Verá… muchos de nuestros pacientes necesitan algo más que atención médica; necesitan… apoyo espiritual. Se sienten abatidos, derrotados, sin deseos de vivir. Contamos con muy buenas personas que sirven como voluntarias y dan apoyo a quienes más lo necesitan…"

"Me alegra saberlo, doctor."

"Sin embargo", interrumpió el galeno, "recién ha llegado una paciente que me preocupa. Ha sido trasladada de otro estado, y a pesar que ya había comenzado a recibir tratamiento para su condición en su propio hogar, ha sufrido una recaída y físicamente no está bien. Nadie se explica cómo ni por qué… los resultados de los exámenes no reflejan ninguna anomalía, sólo su condición. Pero a nivel emocional… por alguna razón desconocida, es como si ella quisiera abandonar este mundo."

"¿En serio?"

"Así es. Lo primero que hizo al llegar a este hospital fue pedir a gritos que la recluyeran en la peor habitación que tuviéramos a nuestro alcance. Tal era su histeria, que su madre rogó que cumpliéramos sus deseos, y fue así como la colocamos en el Cuarto Cero." Bajó la cabeza, preocupado. "Señor Legan, ¿le gustaría ayudarnos con esta paciente? ¿Tiene el tiempo para hacerlo?"

No lo pensó dos veces. "¡Seguro, doctor Lenard! Cuente conmigo. Por favor, ¡lléveme al Cuarto Cero ahora mismo!"

Ambos hombres caminaron hasta la entrada de la muy comentada habitación. "Aquí lo dejo entonces, señor Legan", dijo el doctor Lenard. "¡Mucha suerte con esta paciente! Y una vez más… ¡gracias!"

"Lo que esta joven necesita no es suerte, doctor", añadió Neil. "Necesita, más que nunca, de Dios."

El doctor hizo una inclinación de cabeza, y marchó de regreso a su oficina. Lentamente, Neil abrió la puerta, con un fuerte presentimiento de que al hacerlo daría comienzo a una nueva experiencia, otro de los tantos planes que el Todopoderoso le tenía reservado…

Y no se equivocó. Frente a él, y enclaustrada en su silla de ruedas, se encontraba una pálida y deteriorada Susana Marlowe.


	4. Chapter 4

EL PADRE LEGAN

Por

Astrid Ortiz

(eiffel27)

_CANDY CANDY está escrita por Kyoko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi, y producida para televisión por TOEI ANIMATION._

PARTE IV: El Cuarto Cero

La había visto sólo una vez, en aquella celebración posterior al éxito de la obra _El Rey Lear_, allí, en Chicago; y su corazón dio un sobresalto al ver aquella silueta hecha un ovillo en la inmensidad de la silla de ruedas.

"¿Te conozco?", preguntó ella con voz trémula. "Siento que te he visto en alguna parte."

Neil optó por no andar con rodeos. "No nos conocemos lo suficiente, pero hace apenas dos años coincidimos en una actividad en donde la compañía Stratford fue agasajada por haber llevado a cabo la obra _El Rey Lear_ en esta ciudad."

La mente de Susana parecía divagar en otro tiempo y otro lugar, hasta que ella preguntó: "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Soy Neil Legan. En unos años me convertiré en sacerdote, y quiero aprovechar este tiempo de receso para visitar este hospital de vez en cuando."

Una triste sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de la enferma. "Qué ironía… entre tantas ciudades, tenía que venir a parar a Chicago." Entonces formuló la pregunta que él anticipaba escuchar: "¿Conoce usted a Candice White, padre?"

"No me llames así, aún me falta mucho para ser cura. Seré sincero contigo: Candy White y yo somos, en cierto modo, parte de la misma familia… aunque por mi ignorancia y mi inmadurez no la hice sentir como una de los nuestros."

"¿Sabe ella que estoy en Illinois?"

"No lo creo. Ayer fui a verla al hogar de Pony…no sé si estás al tanto que ya no trabaja en este hospital, y luego de un tiempo ofreciendo sus servicios en una pequeña clínica, regresó al hogar de niños donde creció. Me dio la impresión de que está enajenada de todo… en un momento quiso hacerme pensar que leía constantemente los diarios pero no creo que…"

"¿Entonces no sabe que Terry y yo ya no estamos juntos?"

Las siempre expresivas cejas de Neil se arquearon en señal de asombro. "¿Cómo dices? Creo que no escuché bien… Susana, ¿dónde está Terry?"

Ella lo miró con ojos llenos de lágrimas…hasta que se volteó de espaldas en la silla, y aferrándose a la misma, dio rienda suelta a unos desgarradores sollozos. Neil permaneció en silencio, esperando que llegara el momento en que ella le abriera su corazón y revelara las circunstancias de su reclusión.

Luego de unos minutos, la vio incorporarse en la silla con dificultad. "¿Me permites ayudarte?" preguntó Neil.

"No hace falta, ya casi estoy acostumbrada."

"Sé que no esto no es de mi incumbencia pero… ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿Y qué ha pasado con Terry?"

Susana bajó la mirada, contemplando la manta que descansaba en su regazo. "Quisiera tanto poder confiar en alguien… no tengo amigos aquí. Pero conoces a Candy y…"

"Esto no es un secreto de confesión", interrumpió Neil. "Aún no tengo esa potestad, como tampoco me corresponde decidir si contar o no a Candy lo que digas o hagas en este hospital. Pero si hay algo que no pienso ocultarle, es el hecho de que te encuentras aquí. Apenas he comenzado a ganarme su confianza, y no pienso arruinarla con secretos y mentiras, aunque sean piadosas."

"Hablas de Candy como si estuvieras enamorado de ella…"

"Hasta hace un tiempo creí haberlo estado, pero ahora me doy cuenta que era sólo una obsesión."

"Obsesión… una compañera del teatro, Karen, me hizo una visita inesperada al hospital de Nueva York días después que partiera Candy, y de manera muy cruel me dijo que yo estaba obsesionada con Terry, y que por mi culpa había arruinado su vida y la de Candy para siempre. Tal vez ella tenía razón, pues a partir de ese momento vi cómo la luz se apagaba en los ojos de Terry, y nunca más volví a ver ese resplandor en su mirada, excepto en sus actuaciones. Era tan evidente el enorme esfuerzo que él hacía en atenderme, estando siempre al pendiente de mí. Sé que intentó amarme, Neil, lo vi en sus gestos, en sus acciones… aunque nunca logré probar el sabor de sus labios ni el calor de su pecho… y en mis soledades la imaginación me traicionaba, pues en mi cabeza sólo estaba la imagen de mi Terry acariciando a Candy con ternura, diciéndole al oído aquellas palabras que en el fondo yo sabía que jamás llegaría a decirme… pero mi madre insistía en la idea de que sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes que Terry llegase a amarme…"

"¿Dónde está ella?"

"No tenemos dinero suficiente para que pueda venir a Chicago con la frecuencia que ambas quisiéramos… y a decir verdad, tampoco la quiero ver…"

"¡Susana!"

"¡Así es! Sé que ella desea lo mejor para mí, pero gracias a sus consejos me aferré a Terry convirtiendo mi desgracia en la suya. No pienses mal, yo reconozco que fui egoísta y la responsabilidad de mis palabras y de mis actos es toda mía, pero mientras ella estuviera a mi lado, yo nunca reuniría mis fuerzas para dejar ir a Terry… y lo hice. Lo liberé de esta condena de estar a mi lado por puro remordimiento… remordimiento que fue innecesario ya que Terry no tenía por qué cargar con el peso de una situación en la cual él no tuvo control. Al principio se negó a terminar la relación, pero fui yo quien lo amenazó con… mejor no digo más, sólo que conseguí la manera de convencerlo de que se alejara… y no quiero que él sepa que me encuentro aquí."

"No seas injusta contigo misma, Susana", dijo Neil. "Si Terry estuvo a tu lado fue porque él mismo lo decidió, tú no lo obligaste."

"Mi madre fue muy ruda con él y exigió que estuviera a mi lado toda mi vida. ¿Cómo podía negarse?"

"Tampoco seas injusta con tu madre. Tal vez no pensó en los sentimientos de Terry, pero lo que hizo fue por tu propio bienestar."

"Lo sé… aún así necesito distanciarme un poco de ella hasta que se olvide de esta absurda idea de mantener amarrado a Terry."

"¿Es por eso que preferiste ser trasladada al Cuarto Cero?"

Susana guardó silencio. Ya había revelado demasiado sobre su vida ante este extraño que, por razones que desconocía, le inspiraba una gran confianza. De repente dijo: "Quiero permanecer en esta habitación y así pagar por todo el daño que he hecho a Terry y a Candy…"

"¡De nada sirve este autocastigo!"

"¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué me dices de Terry, que anda vagando como alma en pena? ¿Qué hay del castigo que se ha infligido a sí mismo… el de no buscar a Candy ante su impotencia de no poder cumplir con su 'responsabilidad' conmigo?" Nuevas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

"¿Sigue Terry enamorado de Candy?"

Susana secó sus lágrimas. "Nunca dejó de estarlo. Yo traté de convencerlo de que fuera a buscarla y así reiniciar lo que una vez habían intentado comenzar y que yo trunqué con mi egoísmo… pero él insiste en pensar que si regresa a la vida de Candy, sólo sería para hacerla infeliz, e incluso teme que ella haya encontrado el amor nuevamente. Neil, mi corazón de mujer me dice que ella lo ama como el primer día."

'Lo mismo pienso yo', deseó añadir Neil, pero no lo hizo. Era deber de Terry y Candy, y no de él, figurar la realidad de sus respectivos sentimientos. "Dejemos que sea Terry quien tome ese paso. Lo que más me interesa saber es… ¿qué será de ti? ¿Y por qué te estás dejando morir?"

"¿No te das cuenta? Mi carrera en la actuación terminó el día que perdí mi pierna."

"Hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer por ti y los demás…la primera, salir de esta horrenda habitación", dijo, sin imaginarse que tiempo atrás Albert había sido ingresado en ese mismo lugar.

"¡Tengo tanto miedo, Neil! Miedo de lo que me espera de ahora en adelante…"

"Ya lo dice la Palabra: _'En paz me acostaré, y así mismo dormiré, porque sólo tú, Señor, me haces sentir confiado.'"_

Susana sólo lo observaba en silencio, contemplándolo con admiración.

"Yo también sentí miedo", añadió Neil. "Toda mi vida viví con miedo a actuar según mi propia voluntad… ahora se está cumpliendo la voluntad de Dios, quien a su vez me permite hablar y ejercer según mi propio criterio. No puedo rescatarte de ese dolor en el que estás sumergida, Susana, pero quiero ayudarte a hacerlo. Eres muy hermosa, y muy pronto Dios te premiará con algún joven que te aprecie y te valore tal como eres… y si no llegaras a encontrar ese alguien, es porque el Divino Creador tiene otros planes para ti."

La mirada de Neil se posó sobre las temblorosas manos de Susana, quien no pudo evitar derramar un nuevo torrente de lágrimas. "¡Me siento tan sola! No sé si hice lo correcto…"

Neil se acercó a la silla de ruedas, y antes que Susana pudiera darse cuenta, el joven la estaba tomando entre sus brazos, permitiendo que la chica dejara escapar toda su congoja y desolación. Permanecieron allí, en silencio, ella llorando sobre su hombro y él, afianzando aún más el contacto, lo suficiente para que ella pudiera sentirse segura y protegida. De repente, alzó su rostro hacia él con resolución. "Ayúdame, Neil… ¡ayúdame a salir de este infierno que me atormenta!"

"Con la ayuda de Dios, así será." Y antes que ella pudiera negarse, la alzó en brazos, y la depositó sobre la cama. "Vamos, tienes que descansar… ¡sólo así comenzarás a reponerte!" Tomó una silla que había cerca y se sentó en ella, y levantó su ceja burlonamente. "¡No saldré de esta habitación hasta ver que te hayas dormido!"

Ella no pudo evitar reír… la primera vez que reía en mucho, mucho tiempo. "Para ser un futuro sacerdote, ¡eres muy perverso, Neil!"

"Hay cosas que se llevan en la sangre", dijo él, mientras con su mano acariciaba la frente de la joven. "Hay una parte de mí que siempre conservará cierto grado de malicia… lo importante es usar esa malicia en forma sana y constructiva." No pudo evitar pensar en su hermana.

"¿Qué me haces en la frente? ¡De veras me estoy quedando dormida!"

"Susana, Dios es el mejor remedio que puede haber sobre la tierra, y la mejor medicina para nuestras almas. Sanarás pronto; el Señor sabe que fuiste muy valiente al haber dejado ir a Terry."

Ella sonrió. Por primera vez luego de su trágico accidente, y más tarde de su separación de Terry, se sintió invadida por una paz que iba consumiéndola poco a poco… hasta que se entregó a los placeres del sueño, y Neil sonrió satisfecho.


	5. Chapter 5

EL PADRE LEGAN

Por

Astrid Ortiz

(eiffel27)

_CANDY CANDY está escrita por Kyoko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi, y producida para televisión por TOEI ANIMATION._

PARTE V: Un grito en la colina

John ordeñaba una vaca cuando vio a Neil bajarse del auto frente al hogar de Pony. "Padre Legan, ¿es usted?", preguntó. "¿Entonces sí va a compartir las tardes con nosotros?"

Neil soltó una carcajada; sus intentos por evitar ser llamado 'padre' serían infructuosos. "Así es. ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Mi nombre es John. Usted no sabe quién soy, pero hace algunos años me escapé del hogar de Pony y llegué hasta la casa de usted."

"¿En serio?" Neil no recordaba nada hasta que… "¡Aguarda un momento! El día que apareciste ante nuestra familia, la hermana María fue a buscarte, ¿verdad?"

"¡Sí! Yo quería ver el vestido que había llevado Candy el día de la fiesta, ¡y además quería mostrarle que ya no mojaba mi sábana! ¿Por qué ustedes hicieron que Candy durmiera en el establo?"

La pregunta tomó a Neil por sorpresa. Una fugaz imagen de un niño y la hermana María conversando con Candy en la mansión Leagan atravesó su mente. Ninguno de ellos lo había visto entonces… sólo había sido un breve instante en que el joven caminaba a lo largo del corredor cuando divisó a los dos huérfanos platicando con la religiosa. 'Qué tontos son', había pensado, y simplemente continuó su marcha.

"John", comenzó a decir finalmente, "mi familia y yo hemos tratado muy, pero muy mal a Candy; pero en lo que a mí respecta, no quisiera convertirme en sacerdote sin antes arreglar un par de cosas, entre éstas compensar a Candy por todo el dolor que le he ocasionado, o ayudado a ocasionar. No sabes cómo estoy agradecido a Dios por permitir que ella me diera otra oportunidad para ser amigos… creo que ya me perdonó, pero aún no se ha dado cuenta. ¿Me perdonarías tú también?"

El muchacho bajó la cabeza y contestó: "Sólo si usted me promete guardar un secreto, padre."

"Si es un secreto de confesión, aún no tengo la autoridad para eso… pero podemos tener un secreto de amigos, si así prefieres."

"¡Entonces que sea un secreto de amigos!"

"¿Qué es lo que deseas contarme, John?"

"Padre Legan", comenzó el chico, "ya no soy tan pequeño pero…", titubeó un momento antes de continuar, "…pero estoy mojando la cama otra vez."

"¿Y eso por qué?"

"¡Lo hago sin pensar, se lo juro! Es sólo que llevo unos meses sin dormir tranquilo, y cuando menos me lo espero, ¡zas! ¡Las sábanas mojadas otra vez!"

"¿Hay alguna razón por la cual no estés durmiendo bien?"

"¡Sí la hay, padre!", exclamó John de inmediato. "¡Estoy nervioso de tanto aguardar porque alguien me adopte! ¿Por qué nadie quiere hacerse cargo de mí, padre?" Dos gruesas lágrimas escaparon de sus pupilas. "¿Acaso no he sido bueno? ¿Y por qué los papás y las mamás no quieren adoptar a los niños más grandes?"

"No lo sé, John… pero de algo podemos estar seguros: en algún lugar hay alguien esperando que un joven como tú alegre sus días y comparta su vida hasta el final… ¡es sólo que aún no te ha conocido!"

"¡La espera desespera, padre! ¿Y por qué otros papás no aguardan a que los niños crezcan? ¿Por qué conmigo tiene que ser diferente?"

"Hay cosas que simplemente no tienen explicación, John", contestó Neil encogiéndose de hombros. "Dios está esperando el momento oportuno para que una familia amorosa te adopte."

"No vaya a pensar que no aprecio a la señorita Pony ni a la hermana María", añadió el chico. "¡Pero quiero tener un papá y una mamá!"

Neil no pudo más que contemplar al muchacho. '¡Qué afortunado he sido!', pensó. 'Señor, gracias por haberme dado un padre y una madre, así como una hermana… ¡sin importar los problemas que podamos tener!' Se acercó a John, dándole una palmada en el hombro. "Tengo fe en que así será, John… ¡debes tenerla tú también!"

"Gracias, padre Legan."

Neil sonrió; y antes de darse la vuelta en busca de Candy, se le ocurrió la más descabellada idea nunca antes imaginada por él. "Escribiré a Albert…", se dijo, y mientras reunía fuerzas para contar a Candy sobre su encuentro con Susana, miró a John queriéndole decir, 'Creo que sí tendrás una familia después de todo.'

"¡Buenas tardes, padre Legan!", exclamó Candy con una sonrisa.

"¡Ya veo que oficialmente me han cambiado el nombre!", rió Neil. "¿Todo en orden por aquí?"

"La señorita Pony está impartiendo clases de matemáticas", respondió la chica. "Pobre de ella… ¡conmigo hizo su mejor esfuerzo pero los números nunca me entraron a la cabeza!", exclamó, dándose un coscorrón en la frente.

Neil rió más fuerte… poco a poco la Candy extrovertida de antaño iba saliendo a flote. "¡Debo confesar que yo tampoco fui muy bueno en la materia, ni siquiera en el estricto Colegio San Pablo!"

Con un gesto Candy lo invitó a tomar asiento en la sala de estar. "¿Has tenido noticias de Albert y la hermana María… o Patty? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que escribieran por última vez."

"¿Te envían las cartas todos al mismo tiempo?"

"Así es. Tal vez Archie o Annie sepan algo… ¿has recibido carta alguna, Neil?"

"Al menos no mientras estuve en el seminario. Dime… ¿hace cuánto no recibes visita de Annie y Archie?"

Candy bajó la cabeza y contestó: "Deben estar muy ocupados preparando su boda."

Neil frunció el ceño mas no emitió comentario alguno. Entonces preguntó: "¿Y qué hay de Albert? ¿Hay razón por la cual no tengas comunicación con él más seguido?"

Ella levantó la mirada, y su respuesta lo desconcertó. "Fui yo quien ocasionó mi lejanía de Albert." Suspiró hondo y añadió: "La insignia de los Andley que una vez trataras de arrebatarme… resultó pertenecer a él. Hace muchos años lo conocí y me ilusioné con él sin saberlo, pensando que el príncipe que yo había conocido aquella tarde en la colina no era otro sino Anthony… ahora no sólo es Albert, sino también el abuelo William, mi tutor, mi amigo… ¡mi todo! Y eso me asusta un poco, Neil… siento como si mi vida entera estuviera siendo absorbida por él… y ahora no sé cómo hablarle o acercármele. No quiero perder su amistad, ¿pero qué tal si estuviera enamorado de mí?" Se levantó del asiento y con nerviosismo comenzó a preparar una taza de té. 'Como le gusta a Terry', pensó.

"Si así fuera, no creo que Albert sea el tipo de persona que amarre a otra para sus propios intereses. ¿Por qué en lugar de atormentarte no aguardas que regrese de su viaje y así aclaran todo este asunto? ¡Pero no dejes de ser tú misma! Es lo más hermoso que tienes, Candy… ¡tu esencia!"

"Eso mismo me digo una y otra vez", dijo Candy con resignación, al tiempo que regresaba con dos tazas de té. "Es entonces cuando me siento culpable por sentirme así, y ya ni siquiera me atrevo a pedir consejo a la señorita Pony. ¡La pobrecita tiene tanto trabajo ahora que la hermana María no está!"

"Candy, ya sabes que para eso estoy aquí, ¡para ayudarte! Has estado sola demasiado tiempo, y si todo en África se resuelve según lo esperado, pronto tendrás a la hermana María de regreso, así como a Patty y a Albert."

"¡Las vueltas que da la vida, Neil! ¿Quién iba a imaginar que sería en _ti _que depositaría toda mi confianza? ¡Eliza debe estar furiosa contigo!" No pudo evitar emitir una risilla.

"Por vez primera, mi hermana no está invirtiendo sus energías en ti; otra persona ocupa su mente lo suficiente para que te deje tranquila un tiempo."

"¡No me digas que esa persona es Tom!", exclamó Candy con preocupación.

"Sé lo que debes estar pensando… sin embargo, tu amigo ha manejado la situación mejor de lo que todos pensábamos. ¡Debe tener mucho temple para aguantar las rabietas de Eliza!" Volvieron a reír… hasta que Neil no pudo más y decidió contar a Candy de una vez lo acontecido en Chicago. "Candy", comenzó. "Hoy en la mañana estuve en el hospital Santa Juana y entre otras cosas conversé con el doctor Lenard."

Candy lo miró con precaución. "¿De qué hablaron, Neil?"

"En un principio… de ti. Confesé al doctor Lenard el por qué mi madre estaba ejerciendo presión para que te despidiera; y traté además de restituir tu empleo pero…"

"No quiero hablar sobre eso", interrumpió Candy con parquedad.

"¡Eso no es todo! Yo mismo tomé la resolución de no guardarte ningún secreto, aunque ello implique causarte un gran dolor con lo que estoy por decirte."

"¡Por una vez, Neil, dime de qué se trata!"

"Susana se encuentra en ese hospital… ¡y rompió con Terry!"

Candy palideció, sin poder dar crédito a lo que escuchaban sus oídos. ¡Susana, Susana Marlowe… en Chicago! Su taza de té cayó al suelo. "¿Cómo es eso que está en Chicago y no en Nueva York? ¿Y sin Terry?" Sintió que el mundo se venía abajo.

Neil tomó las temblorosas manos de la chica entre las suyas. "El doctor Lenard me pidió que lo ayudara en la recuperación de Susana. No fui quién para negarme, y no fue sino hasta que entré a la habitación que supe de quién se trataba. Está muy débil, y piensa que sin Terry la vida no tiene sentido. Candy, quería decírtelo pues no puedo dejarla sola en estos momentos; es mi deber como futuro ayudante de Dios y como cristiano darle el apoyo espiritual que tanto necesita. Pero tampoco quiero causarte mucho malestar, y es por esto que a partir de hoy no escucharás una palabra más sobre el asunto."

Una vez más, la joven se levantó de su silla, esta vez caminando de un lado a otro. "Tengo que verla, Neil… ¡necesito hablar con ella!"

"No es muy oportuno que lo hagas en este momento, podrías agravar aún más su condición. Además, ha sido firme en su decisión de no regresar al lado de Terry y ni siquiera tú con tus poderes de persuasión serías capaz de convencerla de lo contrario."

"¿Terry sabe que Susana está en Chicago?"

"No… y Susana tampoco quiere que lo sepa. Su traslado a Chicago fue pura casualidad… una casualidad de Dios." Vio la tormenta en los ojos de Candy y sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho. "¡Lamento mucho haberte causado tanta contrariedad! Incluso le dije a Susana que no te ocultaría su paradero, pues sentí la necesidad que lo supieras de mí y no por comentarios de terceros."

Candy se llevó una mano a la boca, estupefacta. "No te preocupes, Neil, yo… te entiendo…" Y sin decir más, salió corriendo por la puerta principal, atravesando la cerca, y no detuvo su carrera hasta subir a la vieja colina de Pony. Una vez allí, dio rienda suelta a todo el llanto reprimido a lo largo de los últimos años. Sin retirar una sola lágrima de su rostro, lanzó un grito al vacío: "¿Por qué, Terry? ¿Por qué, si ya no estás con Susana, no has venido a buscarme, mocoso engreído? ¿Es que acaso ya no me amas? ¡Dime por qué, Terry!" Y cayó de bruces sobre el suelo, llorando largo y tendido, hasta quedar profundamente dormida.

Detrás de un árbol, Russell Bird observaba con impotencia a la desconsolada joven. 'Esto no le va a agradar a…', pensó. Pero no podría mentirle a la persona que tan bien le había pagado en estos últimos meses. "Seré sincero con él", dijo en voz alta. "Si me contrató para vigilar a esta muchacha, es porque le importa mucho… ¡Cuánto sufrimiento veo esta vez en su carita! Además, le debo mucho al joven… él me sacó de las calles y gracias a su ayuda tengo un techo donde dormir y descubrí lo que se siente volver a comer. ¿Qué le habrá sucedido a la señorita White? ¡Debo informar esto lo antes posible!"


	6. Chapter 6

EL PADRE LEGAN

Por

Astrid Ortiz

(eiffel27)

_CANDY CANDY está escrita por Kyoko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi, y producida para televisión por TOEI ANIMATION._

PARTE VI: Reunión agridulce

Eliza bajó del vehículo con gran anticipación. ¡Nunca más volvería a perder el control por culpa del insolente de Tom! Irrumpió en la casa a pasos agigantados, dispuesta a poner los puntos sobre las íes y exigirle al insoportable granjero los privilegios a los cuales tenía derecho como miembro de la familia Andley; al no encontrarlo, comenzó a recorrer todos los cuartos de la casa… hasta que entró a la habitación de Tom, y su corazón se detuvo en seco.

Hincado de rodillas, el chico contemplaba una foto de quien fuera su padre, la cual descansaba encima de una mesita de noche. En la imagen, un pequeño Tom sonreía al lado del señor Steve, y Eliza quedo inmóvil al ver cómo el joven sollozaba sin reparo alguno. 'Está solo', pensó. 'Ni siquiera tuvo una mamá… solo su papá, y ya se fue…' Sintió un nudo en la garganta al recordar a su propio padre y las contadas ocasiones que ella y Neil habían compartido con él... y también pensó en su madre y la soledad en la que había estado sumida por tantos años debido a la ausencia de su marido. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se habían reunido todos como una verdadera familia, y no como los perfectos extraños que siempre habían sido? Volvió a dirigir la vista a la fotografía empañada por las lágrimas de Tom, y el semblante de alegría que en la misma enmarcaba las facciones del niño. ¿En qué momento de su vida había sonreído ella de esa manera tan abierta y desenfadada? No lograba recordarlo… y sin percatarse de lo que hacía miró a Tom y dijo en voz alta: "Fuiste muy feliz entonces…"

Con sobresalto, Tom secó sus lágrimas y se puso de pie. "¿Nunca dejas de ser sarcástica, verdad? ¿Y qué haces en mi habitación? ¿O es que en tu palacio no te han enseñado que no se debe entrar sin ser llamado?"

Eliza enmudeció. Los ojos que con tanta preocupación la habían observado la tarde anterior ahora resplandecían con una mezcla de dolor y furia. Furia… recordó el instante en que él le había confesado que estaba recibiendo dinero de manos del señor Legan, y su compasión se convirtió en ira. "¡No tengo por qué darle explicaciones a la servidumbre!", exclamó, aún con rostro desencajado, y fue entonces cuando Tom advirtió las dilatadas pupilas de la obstinada muchacha, 'como si estuviera conteniendo los deseos de llorar', pensó. La vio darse la vuelta para salir, pero él fue más rápido y en un solo movimiento se acercó a ella, y agarrándola de la mano, la volteó hacia él. "¡Eliza, cuánto lo siento! Pensé que te burlabas de mí…"

La joven vio cómo el endurecido rostro de Tom se suavizaba en cuestión de segundos, mas sin embargo respondió: "¡Qué bien que te hayas disculpado, no podía esperar menos de gente como la de tu clase!"

La tristeza de Tom se evaporó por completo. Con voz ronca dijo: "Niña orgullosa… ¡cómo te esfuerzas en ocultar tus emociones!" Extendió su mano intentando retirar un rizo rebelde que caía sobre la frente de la chica, pero ella se apartó, asustada.

"Tú, huyendo… ¿por qué?", preguntó él.

Levantando su barbilla, Eliza movió su cabeza de un lado a otro. "No estoy huyendo, pero tampoco soy masoquista. Ya una vez Terry me lanzó un escupitajo mientras estábamos en el Colegio San Pablo, ¡y no estoy con ánimo para recibir cachetadas, ni trancazos, ni nada que se le parezca!"

"Algo terrible debiste haber hecho para que Terry reaccionara de esa manera. ¿Pero sabes? Ni en el peor de mis enfados sería yo capaz de escupir, y mucho menos pegarle, a una señorita tan linda como tú."

Las pocas defensas que le quedaban a Eliza se derrumbaron en un instante; y antes que pudiera darse cuenta, un torrente de lágrimas se agolpaba en sus ojos para luego descender a sus mejillas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Tom la tomó entre sus brazos, apretándola contra su pecho. "Eliza, no llores, ¡vas a hacerme llorar otra vez!"

"¡Nun-nun-nunca ant-t-t-es… me habían…hab-b-b-lado… así!"

"Estoy seguro que varios lo intentaron antes que yo, pero nunca lo permitiste…" Alzó el tembloroso mentón de ella de manera que quedara mirándolo frente a frente. "Tienes el ceño fruncido de tantas veces que te has enojado. ¿Alguna vez has intentado sonreír… sonreír _de verdad_? ¡Te verías hermosa si lo hicieras! Debes sonreír más a menudo, Eliza…"

Ella sintió un inesperado rubor subir a sus mejillas, y bajó su rostro diciendo: "Ahora que mi hermano quiere convertirse en sacerdote, sonríe más a menudo. Ambos nos parecemos, ¡así que me vería igualita a él!" Se escuchó a sí misma riendo ante el comentario, y al escuchar cómo Tom comenzaba a reír con ella, pensó: '¡Me encanta cómo ríe!'

"¿Lo ves?", dijo él, "Tal y como yo me imaginaba… ¡eres muy hermosa, Eliza!" Y al no poder contener la emoción que lo embargaba, salió a toda prisa de la habitación.

En cuanto llegaron al hogar de Pony, Archiwald Cornwell descendió del auto en el que viajaba, y ayudando a Annie a bajar del mismo, preguntó: "¿Estás segura que no has olvidado ninguna de las cartas?"

"Aquí están todas tal y como llegaron. Me pregunto por qué esta vez Albert las envió en conjunto con las cartas hacia nosotros en lugar de mandárselas directamente a Candy y la señorita Pony."

"Albert es un hombre muy intuitivo…seguramente por las cartas que Candy le ha de haber escrito, debe imaginarse que no la hemos venido a ver en mucho tiempo, y ésta no es sino una forma de hacernos entrar en razón y vernos en el deber de visitarla", señaló Archie con un tono de reproche en su voz.

"Aaarchie…" Annie contempló con amor a su prometido. "¡Ya hemos hablado de esto antes! Candy no puede saber la verdad aún."

"¿Y cuándo es el momento apropiado, eh? ¿Cuando se entere por medio de otra persona?"

La joven respiró hondo. "Ninguno de nosotros desea causarle pena alguna, Archie. Candy está muy confundida sobre muchas cosas, y para ella sería un duro golpe que le contáramos lo que sabemos."

"Sigo pensando que no debemos callar por más tiempo, y mucho menos escondernos como si fuéramos unos delincuentes. ¡Candy debe estar pensando que somos unos amigos muy ingratos!"

La morena extendió su mano, acariciando el rostro de su novio. "Mi amor, ¡qué bueno ver que te preocupas por Candy! Es muy noble de tu parte…"

Archie sacudió la cabeza en señal de derrota; de nada serviría seguir discutiendo con Annie sobre el mismo asunto una y otra vez. "Entremos, pues. Aparte de todo, extraño mucho a Candy y me muero por verla."

"Yo también… pero antes de entrar, ¿sería usted tan amable de darme un beso, señor Cornwell?"

El la observó por largo tiempo hasta que respondió: "Este no es el lugar apropiado…"

"¡Desde que somos novios, nunca me has besado! ¿Pensarás hacerlo algún día?"

"Hablaremos de eso después, ¿quieres?" Tocaron a la puerta, y Neil Legan abrió la misma. "Archie, Annie… ¡Dios los bendiga a ambos!" Le dio un abrazo a ambos. "¡Me alegra tanto verlos por aquí!"

"A mí también me alegra verte, Neil", sonrió Archie. "¿Todo bien en el seminario?"

"¡Nunca antes me había sentido mejor! Y tú, Annie, ¿estás bien?", preguntó con cautela. Tanto ella como Archie mantenían oculto un secreto, de eso no le quedaba la menor duda; la expresión de ambos le recordaba a sí mismo cada vez que él y Eliza lanzaban falsas acusaciones hacia Candy. Y aunque Annie y Archie no eran el tipo de personas que tramaran algo contra su amiga, la prolongada ausencia de ambos de la vida de la joven enfermera no era pura casualidad.

"Yo estoy bien, Neil, gracias. ¿Estarás presente el día de nuestra boda?"

"Temo que partiré días antes del enlace, pero les deseo lo mejor."

"¿Dónde está Candy?", preguntó Archie. "Qué extraño que no haya salido corriendo a saludarnos como de costumbre…"

"Un sujeto de nombre Russell Bird la trajo; se quedó dormida mientras estaba en la colina de Pony. Lo que ocurre es que…"

"¿En la colina de Pony?" interrumpió Annie.

"¡Annie! ¡Archie! ¡Jajajajaaaaaa!!!" Candy salió corriendo a saludarlos, y sin previo aviso, saltó encima de Annie, rodando ambas por el suelo. "¡Annie, que alegría verte!"

"¡Candy, ya despertaste!", exclamó Annie con lágrimas de emoción.

"¿Pero estás aquí para verme o para echarte a llorar? ¡Con tu llanto cualquier río saldría de su cauce!" Todos rieron al tiempo que Candy abrazaba a Archie.

La señorita Pony salió a recibirlos, no sin antes saludar efusivamente a Neil. "¡Buenas tardes a todos! ¡Pensé que nunca terminaría de dar clases, pero aquí estoy!"

"¡Señorita Pony!" Sin parar de llorar, Annie corrió a abrazar a la mujer que la rescató de la nieve al ser abandonada frente al hogar muchos años antes.

"¡Annie, mi niña, te ves hermosa! ¿Cómo van los arreglos para su boda?"

"¡Ya casi tenemos todo listo!"

"¡Entonces debo apresurarme y comprar un vestido antes que engorde como una vaca y no pueda conseguir ninguno!", exclamó Candy, provocando la risa de todos los presentes…excepto Archie, quien al ver los ojos hinchados de Candy no dejaba de preguntarse si la chica había estado llorando. En un gesto inconsciente miró a Neil, y la expresión sombría de este último confirmó sus sospechas. 'Algo anda mal con Candy', pensó.

"Pues traje conmigo algo que te interesará más que el vestido", dijo Annie, extrayendo las cartas de su bolso de mano, y entregándolas a Candy y a la señorita Pony. "¡Esto es lo que ambas han estado esperando!"

"¡Los chicos se alegrarán tanto cuando les cuente sobre las aventuras de la hermana María!" exclamó llena de júbilo la señorita Pony; Candy, sin embargo, permanecía en silencio mientras leía la carta de Albert.

"¿Sucede algo, Candy?", preguntó Neil.

La chica se rascó la cabeza, mostrando lo que parecía ser la mejor de sus sonrisas. "No es nada, Neil; ¡es sólo que Albert aún no ha tenido la amabilidad de invitarme a ninguno de sus pasadías!"

Pero Neil no era tan fácil de engañar; tras varios años de estar envuelto en una madeja de falsedades, había aprendido a reconocer a la perfección a aquellas personas que no eran del todo sinceras…aún consigo mismas. "¿Todo anda bien con ellos?", insistió.

Cuando la joven levantó al fin la mirada, Neil vio en sus ojos el mismo desconsuelo que horas antes había provocado su abrupta carrera hacia la colina. "Ya lo sabe, Neil…", contestó con un hilo de voz. "Albert solicitó a George que le enviara un par de diarios para mantenerse al día con lo que acontecía en América, y fue así como se enteró de todo."

"¿Enterarse de qué?", preguntó Archie.

Una niña llegó corriendo a las faldas de la señorita Pony. "Señorita, otros niños y yo andábamos jugando a las escondidas, y descubrimos que la cama de John está mojada…¡John está mojando la cama!"

"John, mojando la cama…¿después de tanto tiempo? Iré a ver que sucede.."dijo la señorita Pony, saliendo apresuradamente en compañía de la pequeña.

Pero Candy apenas había alcanzado a escuchar una sola palabra de lo que ocurría con John. Albert lo sabía, ya estaba al tanto de todo…'tal vez lo supo primero que yo', pensó. "Archie", dijo, "hoy precisamente Neil me dio una noticia que me ha afectado mucho. Susana… Susana Marlowe, se encuentra recluida en el hospital Santa Juana… y rompió con Terry."

"¿Susana se encuentra en Chicago?", preguntó Archie, y él y Annie se intercambiaron miradas, …y tanto Neil como Candy observaron un velo de preocupación nublar los ojos de Annie. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Neil sintió cómo su sarcasmo, que yacía en las profundidades, salía a la superficie. "No parecen muy sorprendidos que digamos", dijo.

"Entre otras cosas, Albert me escribió para informarme que ya lo sabe y se enteró por medio de George, quien lo mantenía al tanto de las novedades en este lado del mundo", añadió Candy.

"Candy", comenzó a decir Archie con dificultad.

"¡Archie, por favor, no es el momento!" imploró Annie, haciendo que aumentaran las sospechas de Neil.

"¡Ese momento ya pasó!" gritó su prometido. "¿Qué objeto tiene seguir ocultando la verdad?" Y haciendo a Annie a un lado dijo: "Candy, Annie y yo no teníamos idea que Susana está ahora en Chicago, pero sobre su separación de Terry…¡ya lo sabíamos! ¡_Lo supimos desde un principio!"_

Un inusitado silencio reinó en la habitación. Las añoradas cartas de Candy cayeron al suelo, y la chica dirigió una inquisidora mirada a Annie, quien rápido bajó la cabeza; y con sus ojos llenos de preguntas, miró a Archie. "¿Cuándo lo supieron?" Al ver que ninguno de los dos respondía, insistió: "¿Desde cuándo lo saben?"

Annie reunió el valor suficiente para levantar la mirada y encontrarse frente a frente con unos embravecidos ojos esmeralda y contestó: "Al principio no me atrevía confesárselo a Archie, hasta que un día no pude más y le conté todo. Pero yo…supongo que fue hace un par de meses cuando leí… ¡pero te juro que yo no sabía que Susana había partido rumbo a Chicago! Candy, ¿hace cuánto no lees los diarios?"

"¡Ese no es el punto, Annie!" Los ojos de Archie parecían lanzar llamas de fuego a su novia. "Todo este tiempo he guardado silencio por respeto a ti, ¿pero qué hay del respeto que debíamos mostrar hacia Candy?" Miró a su amiga. "Candy…¡en verdad lo siento! Cometimos un grave error…"

"¿Es por esa razón que no había tenido noticias de ustedes?", preguntó la rubia, a lo que Annie respondió, con ojos llenos de lágrimas, "Así es, Candy. Pero por favor, ¡no te enojes con Archie! El sólo hizo lo que le pedí, y ya que es todo un caballero conmigo, no pudo negarse… ¡pero te juro que si no te dije nada, fue porque no quería verte sufrir más de lo que ya lo estás haciendo!"

"Que no sufriera más… ¿eso era lo que querías? Y ahora, Annie…¿crees que ahora estoy sufriendo menos, sabiendo que mi mejor amiga se había escondido de mí para callar algo tan importante?"

"No habría ninguna diferencia si Annie te hubiera dicho la verdad antes", intervino Neil. "De todos modos, no creo que fueras en busca de Terry después de todo."

"Por supuesto que no lo iba a hacer. ¡Muchas cosas han pasado entre nosotros!"

"¡No te entiendo, Candy!" Esta vez fue Archie quien puso en manifiesto todo su enojo. "¿No será acaso que en el fondo deseabas que Terry saliera corriendo a buscarte en cuanto terminara con Susana…y ahora que conoces todo el tiempo que llevan separados, lamentas que aún no lo haya hecho?"

Había dado en el clavo. Las mejillas de Candy se sonrojaron por un momento, y en ese instante, recogió las cartas que aún permanecían en el suelo, y mirándolos a él y a Annie por última vez les dijo: "No soy quién para decirles que se vayan, pues éste es un hogar dedicado a recoger personas, no a echarlas a la calle… entonces seré yo quien se retire. Sé que los perdonaré, pero de la misma forma como ustedes no encontraban el momento oportuno para decirme la verdad sobre Terry y Susana, yo tampoco encuentro oportuno disculparlos… aún."

"¡Candy, retira tus palabras de inmediato!", ordenó Neil. "¡No puedes albergar tanto resentimiento!"

Ella agregó: "Es increíble, Neil…tú, que tanto daño me hubieras ocasionado en otro tiempo y en otro lugar… hayas sido el primero en decirme la verdad sin rodeos…"

"¡Candy, no te vayas!", suplicó Annie, sin siquiera intentar detener las lágrimas que ahora rodaban por sus mejillas. "Por favor… ¡perdóname! ¡No fue mi intención hacerte daño!"

Pero su amiga sólo se dio la vuelta, y antes de caminar rumbo a su propia habitación, miró por un instante a Neil… la persona en quien más había confiado estos últimos días… y en voz muy baja-casi inaudible- le dijo, más con sus ojos que con sus palabras: "Te perdono."


	7. Chapter 7

EL PADRE LEGAN

Por

Astrid Ortiz

(eiffel27)

_CANDY CANDY está escrita por Kyoko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi, y producida para televisión por TOEI ANIMATION._

PARTE VII: Pasaporte a la felicidad

Tanto Neil como Eliza se llevaron una gran sorpresa al hacer su entrada a la mansión Legan, pues además de su madre los esperaba la tía Elroy, quien de inmediato se levantó de su asiento y dijo: "¡Te prohíbo, Eliza, que vuelvas a poner un solo pie en la casa de ese harapiento!"

"¿Acaso estoy pintado en la pared, tía abuela?", preguntó Neil. "¡Dios te bendiga! Y por favor, ¡no te refieras a Tom de manera tan despectiva!"

"Discúlpala, Neil", intercedió la señora Legan. "La tía abuela está muy nerviosa por el castigo impuesto a tu hermana…"

"Y supongo, madre, que una palomita mensajera se posó en la ventana de su cuarto y le contó todo", dijo Eliza por primera vez desde que el coche donde viajaba Neil la recogiera en el rancho de Tom; y Neil lanzó un suspiro de alivio, luego de que su hermana permaneciera en silencio durante el trayecto, su mirada pensativa y distante…

"No faltes el respeto a tu madre, Eliza", ordenó la tía Elroy. "Neil, te ruego me disculpes por no haberte recibido como mereces… ¡en verdad me siento muy orgullosa del camino que has tomado!"

"Yo también me alegro de servir al Señor", añadió él. "Sin embargo, algo me hace pensar que la verdadera razón de tu visita es la encomienda de Eliza y no mi presencia en esta casa."

"Para qué negarlo… ¡en cuanto tu madre me lo dijo tuve que ordenar un té de valeriana para controlar mis nervios y tratar de evitar que me subiera la presión!"

"Pues si tienes problemas con la presión, tía abuela", sugirió Eliza, "ya sabes a quién acudir… ¡a tu enfermera Candy!"

Todos se voltearon a mirarla, y Neil quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Alguna vez Eliza había mencionado el nombre de Candy sin una nota de desdén en su voz? Eliza vio la expresión de su hermano, y fue entonces cuando se percató del comentario emitido. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se propinó una bofetada.

"¡Por todos los cielos, Eliza!", exclamó la señora Legan. "¿Se puede saber qué te sucede?"

Eliza se frotó el rostro. "No es nada, mamá; ¡sólo quiero mostrarles que estoy bien y que no voy a permitir que mis visitas a ese rancho de cuarta me afecten en lo más mínimo!"

"Pues a mí me pareció de muy mal gusto que mencionaras el nombre de esa barrendera", reprochó su madre. "Aquí está la tía abuela, casi muerta de la preocupación por ti… ¿y tú lo tomas todo tan a la ligera?"

"¡Mamá, Candy no es ninguna barrendera!", exclamó Neil.

"¡Tú no te metas, Neil! ¡Desde que ingresaste al seminario ya no puedo confiar en ti como antes!"

"¡Claro que puedes confiar en mí! Trato de ser una mejor persona, y ahora intento ayudar al prójimo y continuar la obra que inició Jesucristo, ¡pero sigo siendo el mismo hombre que salió por esa puerta hace un año!"

"De todos modos", interrumpió Eliza, "ninguno de nosotros puede hacer nada mientras nuestro padre insista en la idea de 'reformarme'. Y ni hablar de Albert; aunque le escriban no creo que le dé mucha importancia al asunto hasta que llegue el momento de su regreso."

"¿Qué propones entonces, Eliza?", pregunto la tía Elroy con curiosidad.

"Propongo, tía abuela, que dejemos las cosas como están. Eliza Legan no se doblega ante nada ni nadie… ¡y no le daré el gusto a ese rancherito de que piense lo contrario!"

Todos permanecieron en silencio, incluso Neil, quien aún no salía de su asombro ante la tranquilidad que mostraba su hermana en medio de la discusión. Finalmente, la tía Elroy tomó la palabra. "Supongo que tienes razón… de nada servirá agobiarnos ante lo inevitable."

"¿Dónde esta papá, mamá?", preguntó Neil.

"Salió hace un momento… dijo que tenía que arreglar un último asunto antes de regresar a la casa."

"¿_A la casa?" _Eliza no daba crédito a las palabras de su progenitora. "¿Significa que no se irá esta vez?" Trató de disimular su alegría… en apenas dos días, el universo de Eliza Legan había cambiado por completo.

"Madre… tía Elroy…", dijo Neil, "¿por qué ustedes no aguardaron a que papá regresara para discutir todo esto?"

"No cuestiones nuestros métodos", respondió la señora Legan. "En ausencia de su padre, ¡yo soy la máxima autoridad y punto!" Ayudó a la tía Elroy a levantarse del asiento, y junto a ésta subió las escaleras rumbo a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Ambos hermanos quedaron a solas en la inmensidad de la sala principal. "¿Qué fue todo eso, Eliza?", preguntó él luego de un largo e incómodo silencio. "Te conozco demasiado bien. Si piensas que voy a tragarme ese cuento de que seguirás acudiendo al rancho de Tom por orgullo propio o porque no tienes remedio, ¡te equivocaste!" De súbito, lo asaltó una gran preocupación. "¿Acaso estás tramando algo? No pensarás usar a Tom para hacerle más daño a Candy, ¿o sí?"

Eliza miró a su hermano con furia. "Ya tengo las manos bastante llenas con este asunto de Tom. ¿Cómo se te ocurre que voy a detenerme a pensar en la odiosa de Candy?"

"El odio es un sentimiento muy fuerte, hermanita…y ahora que hablamos de Candy, siempre me ha quedado una duda: ¿por qué la odias? ¿Qué emoción te ha provocado Candy que prácticamente me obligabas a participar de las trampas que le preparabas? ¿Por qué te ha causado tan mala impresión… desde el primer día?"

Al ver que la joven enmudeció, Neil continuó: "¿Entonces no sabes por qué la odias? ¿Es porque proviene de un hogar de niños sin padres… o porque Anthony y Terry se interesaron en ella? ¡Alguna razón debe de haber, Eliza!" Y al no recibir respuesta alguna, se retiró a su habitación.

Eliza quedó sola con sus pensamientos, y grandes oleadas de emociones amenazaban con derrumbar las murallas que se había impuesto… ¡nunca, en los últimos años, se había cuestionado los motivos de su desprecio a Candy! Y ahora también estaba Tom… ¿por qué, siendo él también un chico adoptado, no lograba apartarlo de su mente, aún cuando ella sabía que él recibía dinero del señor Legan por los servicios prestados? ¿Y por qué, a pesar de su ruda apariencia, se mostraba tan encantador, tan salvaje, tan seductor… tan adorable?

Acostada sobre su cama, Candy sintió que tocaban a la puerta. "¿Candy?", llamó la señorita Pony. "¿Me permites entrar, por favor?"

La chica se levantó con desánimo, y abrió la puerta diciendo, "A usted nunca le dejaré cerradas las puertas, señorita Pony."

La experimentada educadora tomó asiento en el borde de la cama e invitó a Candy a que hiciera lo mismo. "Al regresar del cuarto de John, vi cómo te habías retirado, y Annie se había marchado en un mar de llanto acompañada de Archie, así que pregunté a Neil qué había ocurrido y me contó todo. Candy, ¿estás segura que enfadarte con Annie y Archie es lo correcto?"

"Annie y Archie son como mis hermanos… y los hermanos no se hacen daño los unos a los otros: ¡se protegen!"

"¿Y no crees que Annie trató de protegerte? Tal vez no lo hizo de la forma como hubieras querido, pero prefirió callar antes que herirte con la noticia."

"¿Qué piensa Neil de todo esto?"

"Esperará que te calmes un poco para así sentarse a hablar contigo si así lo deseas… pero será mañana pues ya se marchó." Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a reír. "¡Ese muchachito sí que ha mostrado paciencia y buen juicio! ¡Si continúa como ahora, va a ser un gran sacerdote!"

"Yo también lo creo, señorita Pony."

"Y si perdonaste a Neil, quien no se portó muy bien contigo en otra época," sonrió, "¿…por qué no perdonar a Annie y Archie, quienes han sido tus amigos toda la vida?" Al ver que Candy sólo había bajado la mirada, añadió: "Annie no tiene la culpa de lo que ha ocurrido entre tú y Terry. ¿Cómo podías pretender que ella supiera que en todo este tiempo has evitado leer los diarios? No descargues tu frustración con ella ni con nadie más", terminó diciendo la sabia mujer.

"¿Qué me dice de Archie? ¡El tampoco había dicho nada!"

"Archie es un caballero incapaz de decir algo que pudiera comprometer a su novia."

"Su novia…" Se levantó de la cama, y caminó en dirección a la ventana, de donde extrajo una larga cortina, envolviéndose en la misma.

"¡Candy!",exclamó la señorita Pony sin contener la risa.

"¡Es mi vestido para la boda de Annie y Archie, señorita Pony!" Candy comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación. "Mire lo bien que me queda; ¡voy a ser la envidia de la novia!"

La señorita Pony dejó de reír. "¿Debo suponer que los perdonas entonces?"

Candy volvió a colocar la cortina en la ventana. "¿Cómo no los voy a perdonar? ¡Debo ver a Annie y a Archie y pedirles una disculpa por haber sido tan orgullosa!"

"¡Esa es mi Candy!", exclamó llena de júbilo la señorita Pony. "¡Yo sabía que tu enojo no duraría mucho tiempo!"

"A veces usted me conoce mejor de lo que me conozco a mí misma", señaló la joven, y pensó en alguien más… ese alguien que parecía auscultar en las profundidades de su alma y siempre acertar con respecto a sus sentimientos… un atrevido joven inglés quien, con fuerza arrolladora, había invadido la periferia de su ya herido corazón, convirtiendo el mismo en un campo minado. Volvió a concentrarse en la señorita Pony. "Estoy segura que Neil también me hubiera dado un buen consejo, ¡pero creo que ya no lo necesito!"

"Me parece que Neil deseaba discutir otro asunto contigo… no sé nada al respecto, pero entiendo que se trata de un empleo que hay disponible lejos de aquí, según le había explicado el doctor Lenard."

"Sí… Neil trató de decirme hace unas horas, pero yo no dejé que continuara."

"Deberías. Y Candy…"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Cuándo comenzarás a leer los periódicos nuevamente? No puedes pasar el resto de tu vida sin saber lo que ocurre en el mundo… no todos los días se publica alguna noticia sobre Terry."

"¿Qué le hace pensar que es por eso que no los leo?"

"Siempre has sido una niña muy curiosa, y los diarios generan curiosidad. No es normal que de la noche a la mañana no quieras saber lo que acontece a tu alrededor. Y ya que hablamos de las cosas que pasan en nuestro entorno… ¡John está mojando la cama otra vez!"

"¡Pobrecito, algo le debe estar sucediendo! Trataré de hablar con él."

"Yo también; sólo espero que confíe en nosotras lo suficiente para decirnos lo que le pasa." Se levantó. "Y con respecto a ti… ¡espero que ahora estés más tranquila, Candy!"

La rubia de ojos esmeralda corrió a los brazos de quien había sido su madre por derecho. "¡Gracias, señorita Pony! Me hizo muy bien haber hablado con usted…"

"No tienes nada que agradecerme; hice lo que toda madre tiene que hacer." Y ambas salieron de la habitación, dispuestas a terminar las labores del día.

A cientos de millas de Lakewood, y regresando a su departamento luego de haber visitado a su madre, un joven se disponía a escribir una carta al otro lado del océano… a pesar de su orgullo y de las circunstancias en las que ambos se habían despedido, el chico ansiaba tener noticias de su padre y de su media familia. Y justo cuando había hecho acopio de todas sus fuerzas para dejar plasmadas sus primeras palabras en la hoja, escuchó que llamaban a la puerta; al otro lado de la misma, la voz de una niña anunciaba: "Señor, tengo un telegrama para usted."

El muchacho saltó de su asiento. Cada telegrama recibido era un halito de esperanza en su corazón dormido, y cada vez que pensaba en la idea de no continuar con sus investigaciones, recibía alguna nueva noticia, haciendo que flaqueara su voluntad. Además, debía tomar en cuenta que el hombre a quien había encargado investigar al objeto de sus pensamientos dependía enteramente de él. Aún recordaba cuando lo vio por primera vez, vagando por las calles de aquella enorme ciudad, justo después de terminada una obra de teatro. El joven y pelirrojo Russell Bird no sólo lloraba de hambre, sino que también abogaba porque el espigado extraño que lo había encontrado le consiguiera un empleo y de una vez dar por terminada toda una época de miserias. Fue así como Russell se convirtió en ayudante de una de las personalidades más populares en toda la metrópoli…y su nuevo jefe le había encargado una sola misión: estar al tanto de la mujer de sus sueños, de la alegría para su corazón en pena…

"¿Cómo puedo ser tan estúpido?", se repetía una y otra vez. "Ya no tengo excusas para celebrar lo que siento al lado de la mujer que amo, excepto que… Pero aquí estoy: un cobarde que tuvo las agallas para enfrentarse a su padre y salir en busca de su madre, ¡mas no lo suficiente para luchar por su amor!"

El hombre abrió la puerta, y la niña no dijo nada más, ya era costumbre de tan guapo joven recibir telegramas de vez en cuando. El chico tomó el mismo de las diminutas manos antes que ella saliera corriendo como era su costumbre. Con la ansiedad de un niño en espera de un obsequio, abrió el telegrama sin titubeos, y lo que leyó lo dejó sin respiración:

_SEÑOR: ¡LA SEÑORITA NO ESTA BIEN! SIGUE MUY TRISTE, CREO QUE YA SABE DEL ROMPIMIENTO, UN CURA INTENTA AYUDARLA--RUSSELL BIRD._

Confundido, el joven preguntó en voz alta: "Saber del rompimiento… ¿acaso ya no lo sabía? Entonces las sospechas de Russell eran ciertas…¡ella está completamente apartada de todo! " Volvió a fijar su vista en la última línea del comunicado: _Un cura intenta ayudarla_… ¿Sería que su amada recibía ayuda espiritual por haber sufrido una crisis nerviosa como consecuencia de su sufrimiento? ¿Sufrimiento… _por él_?

El sudor se apoderó de su frente, y no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro de la diminuta habitación, tal y como había estado haciendo un sinnúmero de noches, en las cuales cargaba con el peso de una enorme preocupación por…_ella_, por su bienestar, por una promesa mutua que ambos se hicieran una fría noche de invierno y que ninguno de ellos había llegado a cumplir…la promesa de ser felices.

"El mes entrante tendré un receso antes de reintegrarme al trabajo", se dijo, y una vez más el miedo amenazaba con doblegar su cada vez más persistente resolución. ¿Qué tal si ella lo rechazaba, o peor aún, si había encontrado un nuevo amor? 'No, un nuevo amor no…', pensó, 'de ser así, Russell lo hubiera informado hace mucho tiempo.' Y con una determinación que no había mostrado desde sus tiempos de estudiante, el talentoso novato salió de su departamento rumbo a la estación de tren. Aún faltaba todo un mes antes que pudiera partir, pero la compra del boleto no podía demorar un segundo más…una vez en sus manos, atesoraría dicho boleto hasta convertir el mismo en un pasaporte a la felicidad.


	8. Chapter 8

EL PADRE LEGAN

Por

Astrid Ortiz

(eiffel27)

_CANDY CANDY está escrita por Kyoko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi, y producida para televisión por TOEI ANIMATION._

PARTE VIII: Chicago, ciudad de casualidades

Los rayos del sol parecían castigar la fachada central del hospital Santa Juana cuando Neil bajó del vehículo propiedad de los Legan; y mientras se disponía a atravesar el portal, escuchó una tímida voz que lo llamaba. "¡Annie!", exclamó él en respuesta. "¿Qué haces por aquí tan temprano? ¡Apenas son las ocho de la mañana!"

"Mi madre me encargó comprar unas telas para el vestido que llevará el día de la boda. Supongo que vienes a visitar a Susana…¿por qué lo haces?"

"Debo ayudarla a encontrarse con Dios. ¿Qué hay de ti, Annie…cómo te has sentido luego de… luego de todo lo que ha pasado?", preguntó Neil con precaución.

Annie bajó la cabeza tratando de ocultar sus ya ocasionales lágrimas. "No he dejado de pensar en Candy y lo furiosa que debe estar. ¡Nunca antes había estado tan molesta conmigo!"

"Siempre hay una primera vez entre amigos."

"¿Cómo… crees tú que es normal que los amigos se disgusten?"

"Tanto como que se disgusten, no… pero sí que tengan desacuerdos, y en mi opinión, eso es lo que está sucediendo… Candy y tú han tenido su primer desacuerdo." Tomó la mano de Annie entre la suya en señal de apoyo. "El rencor no es y nunca ha sido una especialidad de Candy… verás que cuando menos te lo esperes habrá entrado en razón y aclararán todo este asunto, aunque no dudo que la señorita Pony intervenga un poco."

"Estoy casi segura que la señorita Pony le dará muy buenos consejos."

"Yo también estaré pendiente a Candy, aunque no puedo forzarla a nada que vaya en contra de sus deseos y decisiones…"

Annie corrió a los brazos del joven religioso en señal de agradecimiento. "¡No sabes la alegría que me da que hayas cambiado! De no haber sido porque entraste recientemente al seminario, ¡te hubiera escogido como cura para oficiar mi boda!"

El sonrió. "Tal vez no pueda estar presente en la celebración de tu matrimonio, pero con el favor de Dios espero compartir muchos otros festejos con todos ustedes."

"¡Espero que así sea!"

"Annie", dijo Neil, "no puedo ver a Susana sin antes hacerte una pregunta un poco indiscreta, y si no respondes, lo entenderé. ¿Todo está bien entre tú y Archie?"

Ella permaneció callada por unos segundos; y justo cuando Neil iba a estrecharle la mano para despedirse respondió: "Debe ser la boda… los hombres no están tan envueltos en los preparativos como las mujeres, y sus estudios en abogacía lo han agobiado sobremanera… pero ya no voy a robarte más tiempo; ¡Susana debe estar esperando!"

"A decir verdad, no sé si Susana esté de ánimo para verme."

"Sólo hay un modo de saberlo… entrando a la habitación."

"¡Qué graciosa eres!", exclamó él con tono de mofa y ojos sonrientes. "Annie, sé que no soy la persona más indicada para decirte esto, pero si necesitas algo, o si deseas confiar en mí sobre cualquier problema, ya sabes dónde encontrarme."

"¡Gracias, Neil! ¡Qué afortunados somos todos de verte tal cual eres!"

"¡Dios todo lo puede, Annie! Hasta luego." Y a medida que iba subiendo las escaleras que lo conducirían al cuarto de Susana, Neil añadió una nueva encomienda a su ya cargado plan para este mes: "Debo ayudar a Archie a que se enfrente a sí mismo y despeje sus dudas sobre Annie."

Abigail Townsend observó cómo un sujeto al que nunca había visto abrazaba a Annie y la tomaba de la mano… en plena calle. ¿No se suponía que la joven Britter estaba comprometida con Archiwald Cornwell? ¿Y quién era el jovencito que la acompañaba? Luego de haber perdido a su esposo en la guerra europea, la mujer de mediana edad apenas llevaba un año residiendo en Chicago, tiempo durante el cual se había aprendido los nombres y ocupaciones de las personas más influyentes de la ciudad, entre éstos, los miembros de la prestigiosa familia Andley. Abigail era considerada por muchos como una chismosa que no encontraba nada mejor que hacer con su vida, pero a ella no le importaba la opinión publica; su deber en la sociedad era erradicar todos los males de la misma procurando que todos los habitantes a su alrededor fueran hombres y mujeres de bien… ¡y no estaba bien visto que la señorita Britter anduviera tan confianzuda con otro chico que no fuera su novio! 'Enviaré un telegrama al joven Cornwell cuanto antes', se dijo.

Cuando Neil preguntó por Susana Marlowe en la recepción del hospital, se sorprendió al escuchar que la joven había sido trasladada al Cuarto Especial, y se preguntó si la decisión de abandonar el Cuarto Cero había sido de ella o de algún miembro del personal.

'No importa quién haya sido', pensó, 'lo que importa ahora es que ya salió de aquella horrible habitación.' A paso lento, pero firme, llegó a la comentada habitación, y no bien había tocado la puerta cuando escuchó una voz femenina que le dijo: "Adelante, Neil."

Susana escribía en un cuaderno, mas al ver que Neil entraba al cuarto, se detuvo, ofreciendo una amplia sonrisa. "Buenos días, Neil."

"Hola, Susana… ¿fuiste tú quien pidió que te movieran del Cuarto Cero?"

"¿Cómo adivinaste? Era lo menos que podía hacer en agradecimiento por todo lo que hiciste el día de ayer."

"No hice nada especial… sólo trataba de animarte un poco."

"Aún así, siento que te debo mucho." Le extendió su cuaderno diciendo: "¿Quieres leer lo que estoy escribiendo?"

"No es nada privado, ¿verdad?", preguntó Neil con pudor.

"Confía en mí… ¡lee!" Neil agarró el cuaderno y tomó asiento en una butaca cerca de la cama de Susana. Conforme iba absorbiendo cada línea, su asombro se acrecentaba cada vez más, hasta convertirse en admiración. En cuanto terminó la lectura, cerró sus ojos con gran emoción. "¿Es esta tu primera obra, Susana?"

La paciente bajó la cabeza sin emitir palabra alguna, y luego respondió: "Así es… apenas empiezo, y espero que te haya gustado lo que he escrito hasta ahora."

"¡Está genial! ¿Pero sabes qué me alegra en realidad? Que te has dedicado a leer la Biblia… ¡de eso no me queda la menor duda!", exclamó Neil con alegría.

Ella esquivó la mirada del seminarista. "Hacía mucho tiempo que no leía la Palabra, pero ayer mostrabas tanta fe en mí y en ti mismo que no pude evitar pedir que me la trajeran. Abrí la misma y ante mí estaba el Capitulo 15 del Evangelio de San Lucas…"

"¡La parábola de la oveja perdida! '_Habrá mas alegría en el cielo por un solo pecador que vuelve a Dios-'"_

_"'¡...que por noventa y nueve justos que no tienen necesidad de convertirse!' _¡Qué mejor mensaje que ese, amigo Neil!"

"Es una gran lección que Dios ha comenzado a darte", dijo él. "Me agrada que hayas acogido la parábola con mucho interés para usarla de referencia en tu vida."

"Ha sido una señal de Dios", añadió ella, "pero al basarme en dicho capítulo para la obra, no pensaba en mí precisamente…"

"¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces en quién?"

Susana tomó el cuaderno colocándolo sobre la mesita de noche. "¡En ti, por supuesto! Justo ayer me comentabas que habías obrado mal en el pasado, pero ahora eres un hombre nuevo gracias a tu renovada fe en Dios. ¿Qué mejor inspiración que el ejemplo que has dado, Neil?", concluyó.

Neil sintió cómo la vista se le nublaba de repente, al mismo tiempo que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. "¿En serio pensaste en mí al escribir esta obra? ¡Susana, no debiste!"

"¿Por qué no debí… por la gran admiración que en mí despertaste? Apenas te conozco, pero puedo ver lo valioso que eres, así como la diferencia que puedes hacer en los demás, ¡al igual como lo hiciste conmigo!"

"No sé… me incomoda todo esto…"

"Por favor, Neil…", pidió ella con angustia, "no me quites la dicha de escribir esta obra; ¡incluso pensaba enviarla a alguna compañía de teatro con la esperanza de que algún director la presente!" Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a llorar. "Esta ha sido mi mayor alegría desde que tuve el accidente… ¡al menos permíteme expresar mis pensamientos de la manera más hermosa y sorprendente que jamás he podido imaginar! Y además te ruego… ¡no dejes de visitarme!"

Sus sollozos estremecieron a Neil hasta los huesos, de tal manera que corrió a su lado, y con una mano le alisó el cabello, mientras con la otra le enjugaba sus lágrimas. "No, Susie… ¡no fue mi intención hacerte llorar! Lo siento, todo esto me ha dejado sorprendido y no supe cómo reaccionar… puedes seguir escribiendo la obra si eso te hace feliz, ¡pero siempre teniendo presente a Dios ante todo! También prometo venir a verte tanto como pueda."

Susana se aferró a su cuello. "Gracias, Neil… en efecto me has hecho muy feliz con tu visita, ¡y no quiero que dejes de hacerlo! Es por eso que acepté que me cambiaran de habitación, porque no quería que te sintieras incómodo. ¡Ahora prometo escribir afanosamente para que puedas sentirte orgulloso de mi trabajo!"

"Ya me has hecho sentir orgulloso… de tu progreso." Cambió de tema. "Le conté a Candy que te encontrabas aquí, mas no ofrecí detalles específicos sobre nuestra conversación. Sin embargo, creí prudente decirle la verdad sobre tú y Terry."

Ella se puso rígida bajo las sábanas. "No lo habrá tomado muy bien, supongo…"

"Para qué mentirte… está destrozada. Incluso quiso venir corriendo a verte, pero yo se lo impedí. No creo que ninguna de ustedes esté lista para verse… aún."

"¡Yo no creo estar lista para verla nunca!" Al ver la mirada de asombro de él, aclaró: "No guardo ningún resentimiento contra Candy, pero ante las circunstancias no puedo mirarla a la cara sin que yo sienta vergüenza por todo lo sucedido. Y a decir verdad, es muy poco probable que llegue el día que me decida a hablar con ella…"

"Te entiendo, Susie", la reconfortó Neil. De repente dio un salto, pues casi olvidaba algo importante que preguntarle. "¿Qué te han dicho los médicos?"

"Poco antes de tú llegar me administraron unos análisis de sangre, y el doctor Lenard en persona me hizo entrega de los resultados. Todo parece indicar que la anemia que me trajo hasta aquí no será sino algo pasajero, y en unas cuantas semanas tendré suficiente fuerza para dejar este hospital."

"¿En serio? ¡Son muy buenas noticias!"

"También me habló de un especialista que puede conseguir unas piernas que parecen de verdad…"

"¿Una pata de palo?"

"¡No!", rió. "Eso mismo pensé, pero el doctor Lenard me hizo un dibujo y tiene dedos y uñas así como el color de mi piel. El dice que es un invento reciente y apenas se ha utilizado en los pacientes."

"Jamás había oído hablar sobre eso", dijo Neil. Entonces preguntó con curiosidad: "¿Te importa si te pido que me muestres tu pierna… _esa _pierna?"

Ella lo observó con incredulidad. De entre todas las personas, sólo Neil Leagan había sido capaz de atreverse a ver su atrofiada extremidad. Terry siempre evitaba descender su vista, tal vez porque con ello se intensificaría su remordimiento. Y su madre… ni siquiera la miraba a los ojos. ¡La hacía sentirse como un monstruo!

Como compartiendo una travesura infantil, apartó la sábana; y antes que Neil se diera cuenta, levantó la falda de su camisón, su media pierna ausente haciendo contraste con la blancura del resto de su piel. Miró a Neil, buscando en sus ojos algún indicio de repulsión; pero sólo alcanzó a ver un leve levantamiento de una de sus cejas, y lo escuchó decir: "Dios te dará la fortaleza de dos piernas para salir adelante… y si necesitas más ayuda, ¡Cristo te llevará en Sus brazos! La fe mueve montañas, y es esa fe, y no una pierna artificial ni una obra en progreso, la que habrá de convertirte en una nueva y hermosa mujer… ¡aunque hermosa ya eres!"

"¡Oh, Neil!", exclamó Susana con euforia. "Te prometo que antes que regreses al seminario, me verás caminar… ¡y cuando yo salga de este hospital, quiero que camines conmigo!"

El no pudo más que sonreír.

Y mientras Neil y Susana departían en el Cuarto Especial, Russell Bird adquiría, por orden de su jefe, una fina vestimenta en una tienda cercana. 'Tan sólo falta una peluca', recordó. Y aunque las nuevas instrucciones que le habían sido impartidas carecían completamente de sentido, en el transcurso del próximo mes no le quedaría otro remedio que seguirlas al pie de la letra. "¿Qué pretende?", preguntó en voz alta mientras era conducido al hotel donde se hospedaba. "¿Y cómo lo tomará la señorita White?"


	9. Chapter 9

EL PADRE LEGAN

Por

Astrid Ortiz

(eiffel27)

_CANDY CANDY está escrita por Kyoko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi, y producida para televisión por TOEI ANIMATION._

PARTE IX: La revelación de un árbol

"¡Candy, Candy!", gritaba John tratando de alcanzar a la joven. "¡Por más que corras no lograrás atraparla!"

"¡Esa vaca regresará conmigo a como dé lugar!", exclamó Candy en respuesta. "¿Traes un lazo contigo, John?"

"¡No, no traigo ningún lazo! Ya no corres como antes, deberías regresar con nosotros al hogar…"

"¡Regresaré con esa vaca aunque tenga que llevarla sobre mi espalda!" De repente se dio la vuelta en dirección a John, y vio cómo éste caminaba de vuelta a la casa Pony encogido de hombros. Corrió hacia él. "¡John! ¡John, aguarda un momento!"

"¡Si quieres que vaya y busque la vaca por ti, no lo haré!"

"¿Qué te he hecho para que me respondas así? ¿Y por qué últimamente me hablas en forma tan áspera?"

John se llevó las manos a la cintura. "¿Áspera? ¿La señorita ahora piensa que todos los huérfanos la tratamos en forma áspera? ¿Desde cuando eres tan sensitiva, Candy Andley?"

"¡Mi nombre es Candy _White_ Andley! ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?"

Apuntándola con el dedo índice, el chico respondió: "¡El único problema que tengo es que cierta chica mimada se cree ahora la más importante desde que fue adoptada por los Andley!"

"¿Por qué dices eso, John? ¿Y desde cuándo estás tan resentido por eso?". Se acercó un poco. "No pensabas igual cuando te escapaste del hogar para irme a visitar a casa de los Legan, y ellos fueron muy crueles conmigo a diferencia de los Andley."

"Era muy niño entonces… ahora sé que fuiste una esclava de esa familia, y aún así fuiste adoptada por otra familia adinerada."

"¿Y eso te molesta?"

"¡Claro que me molesta!", contestó John visiblemente alterado.

"¡Deja de señalarme con el dedo!" Avanzó hacia él. "Por que te disgusta que yo haya sido adoptada?" Al ver el silencio del muchacho, insistió: "¿Qué te ocurre, John? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?"

El chico abrió la boca para responder cuando Annie Britter llegó corriendo hacia ellos. "¡Caaaandy!", gritó.

Candy olvidó por un momento la conversación con John, saliendo al encuentro de su amiga. "¡Annie!" Ambas se abrazaron, dejando cada una escapar sus lágrimas. "Annie, cuánto lo lamento… ¡dije muchas cosas sin pensar!"

"¡Soy yo quien te pide perdón, Candy! ¡No debí haberte ocultado algo tan delicado!"

"Como bien dijo Neil… no importa cuándo me lo hubieras dicho, yo jamás hubiera salido al encuentro de Terry, mucho menos después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros."

"Archie también se siente muy apenado… guardó silencio porque yo se lo pedí. El no tiene culpa, Candy…"

"También entiendo a Archie, Annie. El siempre tan protector… ¡tal parece que todos los Andley son iguales en ese sentido!", rió.

"¡Me alegra verlas tan contentas; así ya no tengo por qué intervenir!", exclamó Neil a sus espaldas. "¡Nunca había subido esta colina! Por lo visto debo hacerlo más a menudo para ponerme en forma… ¡casi me asfixio de sólo ver todo lo que tenía que subir!"

Candy rió más fuerte. "¡Es porque no estás acostumbrado!" Dirigió una sonrisa conspiratoria a Annie. "Una de las vacas del hogar de Pony se soltó. ¿Que dices si le pedimos a Neil que vaya y la busque?"

John salió de su hermetismo y exclamó: "¡Sí, padre Legan… por favor, permita que yo lo acompañe!"

Candy advirtió la soltura con la que el chico hablaba con el recién llegado, y se propuso hablar con Neil posteriormente. "Sí, Neil…", dijo, "…si piensas ayudarnos con las tareas en el hogar, ¡debes hacerlo en todos los sentidos!" Tanto ella como Annie rieron.

"¡Al menos aguarden a que yo recupere el aliento! ¡Subir a esta colina es como subir a la Estatua de la Libertad!"

"No seas tan exagerado", dijo Annie. "¡Hace mucho que partí del hogar de Pony, y continúo subiendo la colina como antes!"

"¡Subes la colina, pero no trepas árboles!", interrumpió John.

"Sí lo hice… una vez, en el colegio San Pablo, junto a Patty", Annie omitió decir las circunstancias bajo las cuales lo hizo para no incomodar a Neil. "Pero el padre árbol… ése nunca lo he trepado."

"¿El padre árbol?", preguntó Neil.

"¿No sabes dónde está el padre árbol?" Candy no lo podía creer. Entonces Neil no había reconocido el lugar donde… "John, ¿serías tan amable de llevar a Neil a que conozca al padre árbol? Desde allí será más fácil encontrar la vaca."

"Sí, padre… ¡vamos a trepar el padre árbol!"

"¡Treparlo no!", aclaró Candy. "¿Qué espera, padre Leagan? ¡Andando!" Lo empujó de tal manera que casi tumba a John al suelo. "¡Vé con ellos, Clin!"

John condujo a Neil hasta el padre árbol, y Clin les llevó la delantera. Atrás había quedado el seminarista, quien de vez en cuando se detenía a tomar un respiro en medio de su agitada carrera. "¡Aquí, padre!", exclamó el niño con suma emoción. "¡Apresúrese, ya Clin y yo llegamos!"

"Sólo un poco más, Legan", se dijo el joven en voz alta. Escaló una última vez hasta llegar al pie de una pequeña montaña, dispuesto a contemplar al tan comentado padre árbol.

Cuando al fin lo hizo, cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Las piernas le comenzaron a temblar, y John se disponía a trepar por una de las ramas cuando vio a su acompañante hincado en la tierra. Clin emitió un gemido de preocupación, y John preguntó: "¿Se encuentra bien, padre?"

Apoyando sus manos en la tierra, e inclinando su cabeza de manera tal que casi cae de bruces, Neil no pudo evitar una violenta sacudida en todo su cuerpo. "No es posible", murmuró. Hasta ese momento, el había pensado que su encuentro con Dios luego del accidente había sido sólo un sueño, pero aquí estaba, ante él… las ramas que lo recibían, un fuerte tronco sosteniendo las mismas… la misma sensación de una compañía no visible… Tomando control de sus impulsos, se levantó y corrió hacia el árbol. Nunca en su vida había trepado uno, pues antes pensaba que era algo vulgar y tonto; pero el Neil Legan que ahora escalaba como un experto y agarraba una de las ramas era muy diferente al de entonces. "Así se hace… ¡lo está haciendo muy bien!", oyó decir a John, quien junto a Clin ya se encontraba recostado sobre la rama más alta.

"¡Allá voy, John… yo también llegaré!" Sin dudar un solo segundo de sus movimientos, Neil fue subiendo de rama en rama, hasta alcanzar aquélla donde John y Clin lo observaban divertidos. "Creo que debí haberle lanzado una cuerda", comentó el chico.

"No pude evitar escuchar la discusión que tuviste con Candy, y entre otras cosas le decías que no tenías con qué amarrar la vaca", indicó Neil fatigado.

"¿Usted escuchó todo, padre?"

"No pude evitarlo. John, Candy no tiene la culpa del destino que Dios le ha dado para vivir, como tampoco es responsable por el tuyo. Ella es muy perceptiva, y tal vez se ha dado cuenta que hay algo que te perturba, y sólo intenta ayudarte." Mirando al horizonte añadió: "Por muchos años yo luchaba contra mi propio destino sin tener idea alguna de lo que Dios quería realmente para mí… hasta que hace un año, en este mismo lugar, tuve un desafortunado accidente en el cual El se manifestó y en breves palabras me indicó el camino que yo debía seguir… ahora me pregunto cómo el auto vino a dar contra el árbol, siendo este un lugar tan alto y apartado de la carretera." Contempló el cielo de espesas nubes blancas que parecían sonreírle, y permaneció en silencio un buen rato, hasta que sin darse cuenta, rompió el mismo con un ahogado gemido en su garganta, y dejó escapar unos intensos sollozos. "¡Nunca antes había sido tan feliz!"

John observó el valle que se extendía debajo de ellos, absorbiéndolo como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez. El césped, el ganado, Jimmy galopando a lo lejos, seguramente regresando a casa y al señor Cartwright… todo se veía diferente, más brillante, como si nunca antes hubiera estado allí. "He trepado este árbol miles de veces, pero nunca he tenido las emociones que veo en usted, padre."

Neil colocó una mano sobre su hombro. "No pierdas la esperanza, John… mientras Dios sonría a través de la naturaleza, y mientras tengas este hermoso paisaje en el cual te puedas mirar a ti mismo y a los demás, nunca estarás solo… y verás cómo Dios te ayudara." 'Y espero ayudarte yo también', pensó. "Ya casi estoy hablando como el tío Albert y su amor por la tierra y los animales… ¡no te ofendas, Clin!", exclamó al ver cómo el mapache gimió en señal de protesta.

"Es usted digno de admirar, padre Legan", dijo John. "Candy y la señorita Pony también le han tomado mucho cariño, y piensan que usted es un buen ejemplo de lo que todo ser humano debe hacer."

"Tomaré tus palabras como una pauta a seguir el resto de mis días… ¡gracias por haberme mostrado el padre árbol!"

"Mejor debe darle las gracias a Candy… ella fue la de la idea… pero creo que perdimos la vaca."

"¡Tienes razón!" Ambos rieron hasta el cansancio. 'Candy', pensó Neil, '¡qué hermosa vida has tenido… y qué bueno ha sido Dios contigo!'. Suspiró. 'Sólo espero que Eliza y el resto de mi familia también puedan apreciar la verdadera belleza… la belleza de Dios.'

A sólo unos pasos, Candy y Annie conversaban, y esta última abrió su corazón a su amiga acerca de su relación con Archie. "No te molestes por lo que voy a decir, Candy, ¡pero a veces pienso que él sigue enamorado de ti!"

Candy emitió una risilla nerviosa. "Perdón, no me estoy burlando de ninguno de ustedes, ¡pero es absurdo que pienses que a estas alturas Archie todavía piense en mí como mujer!"

"¿Entonces por qué no es más romántico conmigo? Ya estamos a punto de casarnos, ¡y todavía no he recibido un beso de él! Tú y Terry se besaron mientras estudiaban en el colegio San Pablo."

"No nos besamos, Annie", intentó aclarar Candy, sintiendo un rubor traicionero en sus mejillas. "El me robó un beso, y éramos apenas unos niños. ¡El no sabía lo que estaba haciendo!"

"¿Tampoco sabían lo que estaban haciendo cuando se enamoraron?"

"¡Annie Britter!"

"¡Yo sí sé lo que voy a hacer, Annie!" Un encolerizado Archie Cornwell se abría paso para agarrar a Annie por el hombro. "Candy, ¿te importa si te pido que me dejes a solas con Annie un momento?"

"Claro, Archie, pero primero cálmate. Antes de irme quiero pedirte disculpas por haberme enfadado contigo y con Annie."

"No hay nada que debamos perdonar, somos nosotros quienes te pedimos una disculpa."

"¡No hay problema, Archie!" Dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejando a Annie bajo el escrutinio de la iracunda mirada de su novio. "¿Qué sucede, mi amor?", preguntó con temor. "¿Y por qué me hablas así?"

"No me digas mi amor", dijo él. "Ya me contaron todo, ¡te ves a escondidas con otro en plena calle!"

"¿De qué estás hablando, Archie?" Annie no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. "¿Y quién te ha dicho semejante cosa?"

"Una señora de nombre Abigail Townsend envió un telegrama indicando que estabas abrazada y tomada de manos con un chico que no era yo."

"Pero yo estaba haciendo unas compras cuando…" De repente recordó su encuentro con Neil. ¡Claro! De seguro la señora Townsend era nueva en la ciudad y no conocía a Neil, interpretando las cosas de otra manera. "Sí", le dijo a Archie, "¡estaba hablando con otro muchacho! Pero no es lo que te imaginas…"

"¿Qué debo imaginar entonces? ¿Que _mi novia_ me hace creer que anda preparando todo para la boda cuando en realidad se burla de mí a mis espaldas?"

"¿Tan poco confías en mí? Pues ya que no quieres escucharme,¡ permíteme decirte que ese muchacho ha hecho mucho más por mí que lo que tú has hecho _en años_!"

"¿Que yo no _qué_? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que yo he sacrificado por ti?"

"Si te refieres a Candy, ella nunca fue tuya ni lo será. Entiéndelo, nunca se fijará en ti porque tiene su corazón puesto en alguien más, ¡aunque ella no quiera admitirlo! Además, nunca te obligué a ser mi novio, esa decisión la tomaste tú solo."

"Cancelaré la boda, Annie…"

"¿Cómo… ahora que estamos a punto de casarnos piensas romper nuestro compromiso? ¡Archie, mi familia ha invertido una fuerte suma de dinero en los preparativos!"

"¿Es eso lo único que te importa, el dinero? ¿No has pensado que hay cosas que me importan mucho más que una frívola fiesta? ¿O es que para ti es más importante el vestido de novia que el daño que le hicimos a Candy?"

"Todo se reduce a eso… ¡a Candy!"

"No seas injusta, Candy ha sido como una hermana para todos."

"Muy bien", con mirada altiva, Annie miró a Archie diciendo: "Si prefieres cancelar la boda, no te detendré, ¡pero yo tampoco detendré los preparativos! Te demostraré que tú y esa señora, que no tengo idea de quién es, están equivocados. Y si ya terminaste de decir todo lo que querías, no tienes nada más que hacer aquí."

"¿Ni siquiera vas a darme una explicación de lo hiciste?"

"¿Respondiste el telegrama de la señora Townsend pidiendo _a ella_ una explicación sobre lo que vio?"

Sin poder ocultar su sorpresa, Archie caminó de regreso a su coche. ¿Era su imaginación, o la Annie Britter con la que había conversado se mostraba astuta y desafiante? Por razones que no lograba explicar, sintió la adrenalina correr por todo su cuerpo… ¡nunca antes Annie se había visto tan hermosa! ¿Pero quién sería ese otro hombre?

Y a medida que el auto desaparecía de su vista, Annie sonreía para sus adentros. ¡Archie estaba celoso de Neil! ¿Pero por qué no le había dicho toda la verdad…que era Neil la persona con la que ella hablaba frente al hospital Santa Juana? 'No diré nada aún', se dijo. 'Si Archie confía en mí lo suficiente, entenderá que esto no es más que un rumor mal infundado.'

Una vez más, John y Clin tomaron una gran ventaja sobre Neil en su carrera de regreso al hogar de Pony. "Candy, ya llegamos…", exclamó el chico, "…¡pero no pudimos encontrar la vaca!"

"¡No te preocupes!", respondió Candy lanzándole un guiño de ojo. "Verás cómo muy pronto aparecerá."

"Quiero pedirte perdón por la forma como te he tratado. Hablé con el padre Legan, y ahora estoy más tranquilo. ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Voy a tratar de no mojar la cama otra vez!"

"¡Me alegra escuchar eso, John!"

Cuando Neil llegó, su fatiga apenas lo dejaba hablar. "¿Candy, qué has hecho conmigo? ¿Quieres matarme de un infarto, mujer?"

"Eso es la falta de ejercicio, padre", indicó John antes de entrar a la casa, y Candy comentó a Neil: "¡Veo que John te ha tomado mucho cariño!"

"Está un poco confundido porque no ha sido adoptado, pero logré calmarlo un poco. ¿Dónde está Annie?"

"Archie llegó de repente y pidió hablar con ella a solas. ¡Estaba furioso!"

"Ahora que estamos solos", interrumpió Neil, "quiero hablarte sobre la plática que sostuve hace un par de días con el doctor Lenard… acerca de un posible trabajo para ti."

"¿En el hospital Santa Juana?", preguntó ella con cautela. "Por cierto, ¿cómo está Susana?"

"Mejor de lo que pensamos. Creo que con un poco más de tiempo, se recuperará por completo." Cambió de tema. "¿Sabes lo que me dijo el doctor Lenard cuando le solicité que te dieran un empleo nuevamente?"

"Supongo que no tiene nada disponible…"

"De hecho, me informó que se necesitan muchas enfermeras para recibir de vuelta a los soldados heridos provenientes de la guerra en Europa, y ayudarlos en su recuperación. ¿Qué dices, Candy… aceptas?"

Candy llevó una mano a su mentón, quedando pensativa por unos segundos. "No es mala idea… pero antes debo consultar con la señorita Pony. No puedo dejarla sola aquí, no mientras la hermana María no esté de vuelta."

"El doctor Lenard me indicó que no hay apuro porque tomes una decisión ya que debido a la guerra urge el servicio de enfermeras aquí en América."

"Me parece bien. Además, ¡extraño mucho el hospital Santa Juana!"

"No será allí donde trabajarías, Candy, sino en otra ciudad... muy lejos de aquí."

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Y de qué ciudad se trata?"

"Nueva York."

Candy quedó de una pieza. De todos los lugares del mundo, y entre tantas ciudades…"No puedo, Neil. No necesito pensarlo, ¡en verdad no lo haré!"

"Supuse que reaccionarias así. Candy, ¿dónde crees que estoy tomando mis estudios de teología? ¡En Nueva York! ¿Y sabes cuántas veces me he encontrado con Terry? ¡Ninguna! ¿Por qué debes suponer que trabajando en Nueva York tropezarías con él?"

"Sé perfectamente que Nueva York es una ciudad muy grande… pero me trae muchos recuerdos, Neil, ¡muy dolorosos recuerdos!"

"¡Y huyendo de los recuerdos perderás una oportunidad de trabajo inigualable!" La miró fijamente. "¿O piensas que encerrándote en el hogar de Pony quedarás libre de todos tus recuerdos y preocupaciones?"

Ella sólo lo observaba en silencio.

"Candy, cuando Dios tiene un plan establecido para nosotros, nada ni nadie puede evitar su curso. ¿O acaso crees que Susana se encuentra en Chicago por pura casualidad? Dios está tratando de enviar un mensaje!"

"¿Un mensaje para quién… para mí?"

"Con toda certeza. No tienes que tomar una decisión ahora, Candy; pero tampoco te cierres a la idea."

"¡Neil! ¡Candy!" Annie atravesó la puerta a toda velocidad, y corrió a los brazos de su amiga, dejando escapar todo su llanto. "¡Archie ya no quiere casarse conmigo!"

"No lo puedo creer, Annie", dijo Candy. "¿Por qué Archie haría eso?"

Annie se dirigió a Neil diciendo: "¿Recuerdas esta mañana cuando hablábamos frente al hospital Santa Juana, justo antes que vieras a Susana?"

"Claro que sí, pero no sé qué tiene que ver eso con…"

"Pues una mujer llamada Abigail envió un telegrama a la mansión Andley diciendo que tú y yo nos veíamos… como novios. La tía Elroy no quiere saber nada sobre el compromiso, y Archie dio por terminada la relación."

"No conozco ninguna mujer llamada Abigail… debe ser nueva por aquí y tal vez por eso no me reconoció", comentó Neil.

"Neil, Annie… ¡debemos escribir a Albert ahora mismo!"

"No, Candy", interrumpió la joven de cabellos oscuros. "Agradezco que quieras ayudarme, pero por esta vez debo resolver el asunto yo sola." Tomó las manos de sus dos amigos entre las suyas. "Sólo un favor les pido… ¡no le digan a Archie quién es el hombre al que se refiere la señora Townsend!"

"No me pidas eso, Annie", dijo Neil. "Eso sólo empeorará las cosas."

"Necesito saber hasta dónde llega el amor y la confianza de Archie. Con respecto a la boda, no cancelaré la misma aún. No pierdo las esperanzas de que Archie recapacite."

"Yo tampoco, Annie", añadió Candy. "Archie es muy inteligente y en cualquier momento habrá de entrar en razón."

"Annie", dijo Neil, "si así lo deseas, no diré nada a Archie al respecto, pero al menos permíteme ofrecerle un consejo en cuanto tenga la oportunidad."

"Seguro, Neil… gracias." Los tres jóvenes quedaron así, tomados de la mano, manteniendo el contacto, en un silencioso pacto de amistad.


	10. Chapter 10

EL PADRE LEGAN

Por

Astrid Ortiz

(eiffel27)

_CANDY CANDY está escrita por Kyoko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi, y producida para televisión por TOEI ANIMATION._

PARTE X: Los motivos de Eliza

En la cocina de Tom, los esfuerzos de Eliza en hornear el pastel eran infructuosos; y sentado en una mesa, Tom la contemplaba divertido. ¿Qué tenía esta insoportable chiquilla que le carcomía el cerebro? Ella le había dicho que sólo prepararía el pastel "para mostrar que la tía Elroy nos ha educado muy bien en los quehaceres del hogar"; no obstante, él tuvo que ayudarla a mezclar los ingredientes. 'Qué orgullosa es', sonrió.

Eliza sintió la invasiva mirada de Tom sobre su espalda. Olvidando su tarea, se dio la vuelta. "¿Y tú por qué sonríes?"

"Porque no es la primera vez que una chica me prepara la comida, pero sí la primera vez que quien lo hace finge no hacerlo con gusto."

Ignorando la sonrisa burlona del ranchero, ella apretó los puños, y su rostro adquirió un furioso tono rojizo. "¿Que no es la primera vez que una chica _queeeé_? ¿Y se puede saber quién es esa otra chica?"

La sonrisa de Tom se transformó en una sonora carcajada. "Hace un tiempo, mi padre, que en paz descanse, y debido a su crisis de salud, tuvo la absurda idea de comprometerme en matrimonio… ¡con una niña de siete años!" Dejó de reír al recordar al señor Steve. "¡Diana se esmeraba tanto! A su corta edad ella cocinaba, limpiaba la casa… ¡Qué alegría sentí cuando Candy salió a mi rescate! Papá pensó por un momento que Candy y yo éramos novios pero luego le aclaramos que…"

"¿Tú y Candy?", se arrancó el delantal que llevaba puesto y lo lanzó al vacio. "¿_Tú y Candy?_", repitió.

"…pero luego le confesamos que lo habíamos engañado pues yo no estaba listo para tener una relación con ella ni con ninguna otra."

Los colores desaparecieron del rostro de Eliza. "¿Qué broma le jugaste a tu padre? No era nada gracioso, y lo sabes."

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que había llegado muy lejos para entonces, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió para impedir que la pobre Diana se desviviera poniendo la casa en orden."

"Esa Diana… ¿era bonita?"

Tom comprendió el por qué de la pregunta. Ignorando los crecientes latidos de su corazón, mostró una amplia sonrisa. "Era… es… una bella y dulce niñita, así que no tienes por qué estar celosa de ella."

"¿Celosa _yoooo_? ¿Cómo voy a sentir celos por tu causa? Tú no estás a mi altura… ¿cómo puedes siquiera pensar que voy a estar celosa por ti?"

"¿Entonces cómo me explicas el rubor de tu rostro?"

"¡Siempre me ruborizo cuando me molesto!"

"No te creo; tú eres una experta ocultando tus emociones… excepto tu desprecio a Candy. ¿Qué tienes en su contra, Eliza?"

Ella enmudeció. El día anterior Neil le había formulado la misma pregunta, y de igual manera, Eliza no tenía respuestas inmediatas. "¿Acaso todos se han puesto de acuerdo en preguntarme lo mismo? Odio a Candy desde que la vi por primera vez, los motivos son insignificantes."

"¿Qué te ha hecho para que le hayas tomado tan mala voluntad?"

"¡Simplemente su forma de ser! Es una mosquita muerta, siempre queriendo impresionar a todos. ¡Pues no lo consiguió! Tal vez si mi padre hubiera estado presente más a menudo el hubiera-"

"¿Hubiera qué, Eliza?"

Ella quedó sin habla, observando un punto inexistente en una de las paredes. Entonces de eso se trataba… "Tom… creo que sí tengo una explicación después de todo. ¿Me llevas a ver a Candy y a Neil al hogar de Pony?"

"¿No te importa viajar en una carreta?"

"¡Con tal de decirle a Candy lo que siento, soy capaz de cruzar el Atlántico en bicicleta!"

"No pensarás hacer algo inapropiado, ¿verdad? ¡Quiero que respetes el lugar donde ella y yo crecimos!"

"Descuida… además, mi célibe hermanito no lo permitiría."

"¿Qué hay del pastel?"

"¿En serio pensabas comértelo?" Al ver que Tom fijaba su vista en el suelo, se mordió los labios para no reír. "¡Entonces apresúrate!"

Poco después que Annie se marchara, Neil dijo a Candy: "Pronto vendrá el chofer a recogerme…"

"¿Hace cuánto no conduces un auto?"

"¡Buena pregunta, ni yo mismo lo había pensado! No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que…"

"¿De casualidad no fue el día del accidente?"

Neil quedó pensativo por un instante, hasta que alzó las cejas y se encogió de hombros en señal de derrota. "¡Supongo que tienes razón! No me había dado cuenta de eso, Candy."

"¿Tienes miedo de manejar, Neil?" Al no tener respuesta alguna, ella iba a ofrecer su opinión al respecto cuando Eliza Legan abrió la puerta de golpe, seguida de un confundido Tom. "¡Candy White!", exclamó.

"¡Querrás decir Candy White _Andley_!", aclaró su hermano.

Candy permaneció impasible ante la abrupta llegada de quien por años fuera la mayor causante de sus desdichas… y la responsable de que ella y Terry no permanecieran juntos en el colegio San Pablo. Olvidando la presencia de Neil en la casa Pony, la miró con cautela. "¿Qué se te ofrece, Eliza?"

"¡Candy, te juro que no tengo idea de qué es lo que pretende!", indicó Tom.

"No te preocupes, amigo", dijo Neil. "Así es mi hermana, ¡impulsiva como nadie!"

"Me alegra que decidieras convertirte en sacerdote, y no sabes cuánto lamento saludarte en estas circunstancias", dijo el cohibido granjero.

"Ahórrense el drama ustedes dos", interrumpió Eliza. "¡Acabo de hacer un descubrimiento y es preciso que Candy sepa por qué la odio!"

"Vaya…¡eso sí es muy interesante!" Candy guiñó el ojo a los presentes.

"¿Crees que estoy bromeando? Pues antes que comiences a pensar que estoy loca-"

"Eso yo lo sé desde el día que te conocí", dijo Tom.

Eliza lo miró; sus ojos echaban chispas. "¡Tu cállate, me vas a quitar la inspiración!"

"¡Habla ya de una vez, por favor!", insistió Neil.

"Candy", comenzó Eliza, "aún no me simpatizas, y dudo mucho que tú y yo nos sentemos a hablar alguna vez como dos personas normales; sin embargo, no es sino hasta ahora que comprendo los motivos por los cuales me inspiras tanto desagrado."

Neil tomó asiento. "Esto se pone bueno…"

"Tu hermana tiene algo importante que decirnos a todos", dijo Tom con seriedad.

"Cuando mi padre nos avisó a mí y a Neil que te llevaría a vivir con nosotros", continuó Eliza, "…me sentí desfallecer. El decía que yo necesitaba la compañía de una amiga, ¡y lo que él no entendía, o no quería entender, era que a quien más necesitaba era a él! Si él apenas tenía tiempo para estar en nuestra casa y conversar con nosotros, ¿cómo yo podía compartir ese escaso tiempo con alguien más? ¡No podía permitir que me robaras el cariño de mi padre!" Intentó controlar el mar de llanto que se avecinaba; pero al buscar a Tom con la mirada, lo que vio en los ojos del chico fue una genuina e infinita ternura. "Entonces tú también quieres mucho a tu padre", dijo él.

Eliza no pudo más, y corrió a los brazos del fuerte y gentil ranchero, y sin pensar en lo que opinaran los demás, permitió que la envolviera en sus brazos, y dejó escapar toda su soledad en ahogados sollozos. "¡Claro… que quiero… a mi padre! ¡Me siento… tan… sola!"

"Me ofendes, hermana", intervino Neil. "Aunque yo haya sido un indeciso a lo largo de casi toda mi vida, eso no significa que haya colaborado en tus intrigas por puro amor al arte. ¡La persona más importante para mí has sido tú! No era mi padre pues apenas lo conocía; y aunque nuestra madre me sobreprotegía, no me brindaba la ayuda verdadera para salir adelante como hombre de bien, y mucho menos me ha prodigado cariño alguno. Puedes decir lo que quieras sobre tu soledad, ¡pero yo siempre he estado aquí para escucharte y ayudarte!"

"Pero ya no vives con nosotros, sino en el seminario", dijo ella con resignación. Ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de que la conversión de su hermano al sacerdocio no era un acto de demencia pasajera.

"Neil, Eliza…", dijo Candy, "esta conversación gira más en torno a ustedes que a mí. ¿Han hablado con sus padres para decirles cómo se sienten?"

"Creo que por primera vez podremos hablar con nuestro padre", contestó Neil. "Pero me temo que no podemos decir lo mismo de nuestra madre."

"Debió ser muy ventajosa para ella la ausencia de papá", añadió Eliza. "Así podía tener un control absoluto en la familia."

"Tu madre también debe sentirse sola sin su marido", comentó Candy. "¿Qué les parece si hablan con alguno de ellos de inmediato? ¡Hoy ustedes han hecho descubrimientos muy importantes en sus vidas y merecen compartirlos con sus papás!"

"¿Comprendes ahora por qué te odio?", preguntó Eliza tratando de ocultar la pena que sentía.

"Creo que ya no me odias, pero no lo quieres admitir", dijo Candy con una sonrisa, dejando entrever sus risueñas patas de gallo que hasta entonces permanecían escondidas bajo un manto de tristeza.

"¡Ni yo mismo había analizado mi actitud desde la perspectiva con la que nos has explicado todo, hermanita!" Neil se rascó la cabeza.

"¿Qué creías… que la vida en el seminario te iba a hacer más inteligente que yo?"

Todos rieron, y cuando el coche de los Leagan pasó a recoger a ambos hermanos, Candy observó a Tom con muchas interrogantes en sus ojos verdes. El chico esquivó la mirada, y fue entonces cuando ella supo con certeza lo que tanto se suponía mientras él estuvo al lado de Eliza minutos antes. _Está enamorado de ella… _Apartando sus pensamientos, salió una vez más en busca de la escurridiza vaca.

Buscó por todos lados: el corral de los cerdos, el terreno del señor Cartwright, la colina de Pony… ¡la res había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra! Justo cuando se había dado por vencida y marchaba de regreso al hogar, oyó un escandaloso mugido. "¡El padre árbol!", exclamó. Corrió con la misma agilidad adquirida en su infancia, y cuando llegó, el animal estaba recostado al pie del árbol, observándola con toda la tranquilidad del mundo… y junto a la vaca, una figura masculina se encontraba de espaldas a ella.

Sin poder creer lo que veía, la chica comenzó a pestañear varias veces. "Es una alucinación", dijo ella en voz alta. "¡Candy White, te estás volviendo loca!" Una capa roja cubría la silueta del hombre, cuya larga y oscura melena era ondeada por el viento de Lakewood. Parecía contemplar la lejanía, y Candy contuvo los deseos de correr hacia él. "¡Terry!", gritó.

El joven se dio la vuelta sin emitir palabra alguna. 'No eres tú, Terry', pensó la muchacha con desilusión. 'Y yo que pensé que venías a buscarme…' Bajó la cabeza intentando despejar todo pensamiento de su gran amor inglés, y cuando alzó la vista nuevamente, el sujeto había desaparecido. "Juraría que había alguien", murmuró Candy, "¡y se parecía mucho a Terry!"

La señorita Pony terminaba de impartir su clase de ciencias cuando tropezó con una pensativa Candy, y junto a ésta, la vaca perdida. "¿Te ocurre algo, Candy?"

La joven enfermera decidió salir de dudas. "Señorita Pony, ese muchacho que ayer me trajo hasta aquí, mientras estaba dormida… Russell Bird… ¿cómo era?"

"¿Para qué preguntas eso?"

"Es sólo una curiosidad."

"Si así lo dices… era alto, delgado, pelirrojo, cabello corto-"

"Gracias, ¡eso era todo lo que quería saber! ¿Me ayuda con la vaca, por favor?"

Desconcertada, la señorita Pony asistió a Candy llevando la vaca a su lugar. Su niña había cambiado mucho desde ese penoso viaje a Broadway, ¡pero su comportamiento era cada vez más extraño! 'Mi hermosa niña… ¡cómo quisiera ayudarte!', pensó.


	11. Chapter 11

EL PADRE LEGAN

Por

Astrid Ortiz

(eiffel27)

_CANDY CANDY está escrita por Kyoko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi, y producida para televisión por TOEI ANIMATION._

PARTE XI: El pensamiento de Albert

"¡Papá, papá!", gritó Eliza a medida que subía a toda prisa las escaleras de la mansión Legan.

"¡Eliza, espera!", gritó Neil intentando alcanzarla. "¡Aún no sabemos si está en casa!"

"Aquí estoy", anunció el señor Legan mientras salía de su habitación. "¿Qué es todo este escándalo, Eliza?"

"¡Papá!" La joven corrió a los brazos de su progenitor, estallando en un incontrolable llanto. "¡Papá, te amo! Nunca te lo había dicho porque temía que volvieras a abandonarme en cuanto te lo dijera, pero ya me cansé de ocultarlo. ¡Te amo, y no quiero que vuelvas a abandonarnos!"

"¿Se puede saber qué es todo esto?" La señora Legan subía el último peldaño de la amplia escalera. "¿Qué es todo este despliegue de sentimentalismo?"

"Este 'sentimentalismo' como tú dices", contestó el señor Legan mientras acurrucaba a Eliza entre sus brazos, "es lo más hermoso que me ha sucedido en mucho tiempo. ¡Nuestra hija acaba de decirme que me ama!"

Neil los observaba cual si fuera un extraño espectador, un cúmulo de emociones atravesando su mente. Sus ojos se nublaron con lágrimas que amenazaban con delatar su confuso estado, y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se sobrepuso al temblor en su garganta y masculló: "Papá, yo también te amo… siempre los he amado a ti y a mamá, al igual que a Eliza. ¡Perdóname por haber sido tan mal hijo!" Buscó los protectores brazos de su padre, quien hizo un espacio entre él y la aún sollozante Eliza, cobijándolo también en su pecho.

"¿A qué se debe todo este espectáculo?", preguntó la señora Legan.

"Querida", respondió su esposo, "agradezco todo este tiempo que has llevado la carga de mantener este hogar y de hacerte cargo de nuestros hijos en mi ausencia, y ya es tiempo que yo te libere de tanta responsabilidad. La razón por la que no me he ido aún, es porque no pienso hacerlo. Ahora es mi turno de llevar las riendas de esta familia, como siempre debió de ser."

"¡Papá!", exclamaron Neil y Eliza al unísono, mientras la madre de éstos abría la boca sin disimular su asombro.

"¿Estás hablando en serio, papá?", preguntó Neil.

"Así es. Los negocios han prosperado de tal manera que ya no es tan indispensable que viaje con frecuencia; además, Archie se puso en la mejor disposición de ofrecerme asesoría legal en cuanto termine sus estudios en abogacía, y Albert y yo incrementamos nuestras acciones. Fueron muchos años de sacrificio para ustedes, pero mi tiempo de estar fuera del nido se terminó. ¿Podrán perdonarme?"

Eliza alzó la cabeza, y por vez primera vio un cielo de tristeza en las oscuras pupilas de su padre. "Claro que te perdono… y ahora que estaremos más tiempo juntos, ¡prometo comportarme un poco mejor!"

"¿Un poco?", rió el señor Legan. "Sólo espero de ti una cosa, hija. ¡Nunca cambies! Tú tampoco, Neil, aunque ya lo has empezado a hacer luego que te pusieras al servicio de Dios."

"Somos nosotros quienes te pedimos perdón por todos los desaires que te hemos hecho… bueno, no todos", agregó Eliza. "Si no hubiera sido porque hubieras traído a Candy a nuestras vidas, y por todo este tiempo que he tenido que soportar su existencia, Neil y yo nunca nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de qué era lo que nos aquejaba."

"No tengo nada que perdonarles. ¿Debo suponer que ahora aceptas a Candy?"

"Ella se niega a reconocerlo, pero creo que ya comienza a tolerarla", indicó Neil.

"¿Tolerar a esa mugrosa entrometida?" La señora Legan alzó la voz más de la cuenta. "¡Todo esto es por tu culpa, Neil! Estás tan obsesionado con tu vida de sacerdote que has ejercido una muy mala influencia en tu padre y tu hermana, y has destruido a la familia… ¡después de todo lo que he hecho por ustedes!"

"Esta familia ya estaba destruida antes que Neil partiera", intercedió su marido. "Y eso, en parte, se debe a nosotros dos. A mí, por no haber tomado más participación en su crecimiento; y a ti, por haberlos envenenado con tu odio y resentimiento. ¡Descarga tu frustración conmigo, no con ellos!"

"¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así frente a nuestros hijos?"

"Tomaste esta situación en ventaja tuya, mamá", añadió Neil. "Mientras papá no estaba, siempre buscabas la manera de manipularnos a tu antojo, y lo conseguiste… hasta ahora. Pero Dios está obrando maravillosamente en esta casa, comencé a sentirlo hace un par de horas mientras contemplaba la naturaleza desde lo alto de un árbol, el mismo árbol contra el cual se había estrellado mi auto. "

"Te amamos, mamá, y te damos las gracias por habernos cuidado, pero si seguimos permitiendo que manejes nuestras vidas como lo has estado haciendo, sólo conseguirás arruinarlas como también arruinarás la tuya", finalizó Eliza.

La señora Legan apretó los puños. "Sólo espero que este arrebato de insolencia no se deba a tus ratos de ocio con ese insignificante granjero… pero una cosa les digo: ¡esto no se quedara así! ¡Hablaré con la tía Elroy, y si es preciso escribiré a William y evitaré toda esta locura!"

"¿Qué locura, madre… la de estar más tiempo juntos como familia?", inquirió Neil. "Si es así, no creo que el tío Albert haga caso alguno a tus reclamos." Y mientras la autora de sus días desaparecía de la vista de todos, observó a Eliza, y luego dijo a su padre: "Creo que las visitas al rancho de Tom sí han hecho una diferencia en mi hermana después de todo."

"¿Neil, cómo te atreves?", protestó ella.

"Entonces tomé una buena decisión", concluyo su padre. "Y ya que estaré viviendo en esta casa de forma permanente, traeré de regreso a Dorothy. Como ustedes saben, hace un tiempo dejé que se reuniera con su familia, recibiendo su salario como de costumbre, hasta que yo encontrara la oportunidad de incorporarla nuevamente a nuestra familia."

"Nunca entendí por qué hiciste eso", comentó Neil.

"En virtud de la creciente amistad entre ella y Candy, y luego de la muerte de Anthony, temí que la tía Elroy estuviera tan abatida por la pérdida que terminara desquitándose con Dorothy. La tía abuela estuvo de acuerdo en enviarla de regreso con su familia manteniendo su empleo y su paga."

"¡Con Dorothy de vuelta, seremos una gran familia!", exclamó Neil con alegría. Y mientras se mantenían abrazados, no dejaba de pensar en su madre… y en silencio rogó a Dios que la colmara de prudencia e iluminara su alma.

Al día siguiente, Candy mantenía los ojos cerrados por instrucciones de Neil. "¿Ya llegamos? Me gustan las sorpresas, ¿pero sacarme del hogar de Pony?"

"Me enteré esta mañana por medio de un telegrama. Pero no preguntes, ya sabrás a qué me refiero."

Ella emitió una sonora carcajada. "¡Me encanta todo este misterio, y a Clin también, pues no deja de moverse entre mis brazos!"

La voz de Eliza era inconfundible. "¡Apestoso animal! No sé como Neil me convenció de acompañarlos."

"No fue Neil quien te convenció, sino yo." En su imaginación, Candy veía a Tom sonriéndole a Eliza con deleite. "Y ya que estamos todos, quiero decirte que me siento orgulloso de ti y de tu valentía al haber hablado con Candy y estar con ella ahora que está por recibir su sorpresa."

"¡No debes sentirte orgulloso pues yo no soy nada tuyo! Además, ¡eres tú quien está siendo pagado por este favorcito que te pidió mi padre, no yo!"

"Eliza, debo confesarte que-"

"Oigo trenes… ¡estoy en una estación de tren!", exclamó Candy con alegría. "¡Por favor, díganme de que se trata todo esto!"

"Confía en nosotros, Candy, más tarde lo entenderás", aseguró Neil. "¡Miren todos, allí viene Archie!"

"Hola a todos", saludó Annie, quien llegaba en sentido opuesto a su prometido. Ninguno se había percatado de su llegada, y al escuchar la voz de su amiga, Candy sintió una atmosfera de tensión entre ellas y Neil, e intentó animar a los presentes. "¡Annie! ¿Tú también formas parte de todo esto? ¡Eres muy mala!", rió.

"Neil envió por mí en cuanto lo supo, pero no sé cómo Archie vaya a tomar mi presencia aquí."

"No te preocupes, no voy a arruinar la sorpresa a Candy", aclaró Archie, quien recién había llegado, y se dispuso a saludar a sus amigos y parientes. "No permaneceré aquí mucho tiempo."

"No tienes que retirarte tan pronto", comentó Annie. "¡Aunque yo tampoco me marcharé!"

Archie observó a Annie por una milésima de segundo, lo suficiente para que la chica advirtiera una chispa encenderse en los ojos almibarados de sus amado, y contuvo los deseos de ruborizarse. En eso, ambos fueron interrumpidos por Neil. "Archie, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?"

"Recuerda lo que acordamos, Neil", dijo Annie.

"Es un trato", reafirmó Neil.

"¿Qué es lo que están ocultando?", cuestionó Archie. "¿Y por qué debes hablar conmigo a solas, Neil?"

"No estás siendo muy razonable, pero si tanto te incomoda todo esto, podemos hablar frente a Annie", respondió el otro, mientras Tom y Eliza ayudaban a Candy a sentarse en un banquillo cercano. "Todos estamos al tanto de lo sucedido entre ustedes, y aunque yo no soy quién para inmiscuirme, y mucho menos para decirte lo que debes hacer, quiero darte un consejo: nunca dudes de Annie, ni del inmenso cariño que siente por ti."

"Aprecio tu interés en ayudarnos, pero no se realizará la boda, al menos por un tiempo."

"Nadie va a forzarte al matrimonio si no lo deseas, el casamiento es un paso muy serio, pues la unión de un hombre y una mujer es como la unión de Cristo y la Iglesia. Yo sólo quiero que pienses un poco más las cosas antes que sea demasiado tarde."

"¿No será acaso que tú conoces al sujeto con quien Annie se esta citando a escondidas?"

"¡Archie, discúlpate con Neil de inmediato!", exclamó Annie.

"¡Desde cuándo proteges tanto a tus amigos?", espetó Archie, con una mezcla de indignación y admiración. ¡Annie, _su Annie_, defendiendo con uñas y dientes a los suyos!

"¿No era eso lo que tanto querías, que fuera más fuerte y segura, que luchara por mis ideales y mis intereses? ¿No deseabas que fuera un poco más como Candy… o es que ahora no estás tan seguro?"

"¿Estar… seguro?", tartamudeó él, y al no encontrar palabra alguna para responder, se dio la vuelta y caminó al banquillo donde Candy intentaba hacer reír a Eliza, ante la mirada divertida de Tom. "¿De qué hablaban?", preguntó.

Eliza se encogió de hombros. "Ha llegado la sorpresa, pero aún no la vemos… esperen, allí veo algo, sí… ¡_allí está_!"

Annie y Neil se acercaron a ellos, este último tomando a Candy por los hombros. "Candy, cuando yo así te lo indique, abrirás tus ojos en dirección al tren que acaba de llegar, y descubrirás al fin tu sorpresa…"

"¡He cerrado tanto los ojos que la vista se me nublará en cuanto los abra!", exclamó la rubia dejando asomar su juguetona lengua. "¡Ahora los abriré, Neil!" Poco a poco fue separando sus apretados párpados, y tal y como se esperaba, una nube blanca se interponía entre ella y el resto de la gente. Abrió las pupilas lo más que pudo, intentando borrar la mancha blanquecina que cegaba su campo visual. Entonces lo vio, detrás de una columna. 'Se está escondiendo', pensó, '¡siempre tan escurridizo!' La figura dejó entrever una holgada capa ondeada por el viento, que también agitaba su espeso y oscuro cabello… Candy dejó caer a un aturdido Clin al suelo, y salió corriendo al encuentro del sujeto. "¡Terry!"

"¿_Terry?"_, repitió un confundido Neil, ante la mirada atónita del resto de los amigos. "Candy, espera, no es-"

"¡Terry!", gritó Candy una vez más, disponiéndose a sacar al hombre de su improvisado refugio y descubrirlo ante todos; pero una vez llegó a la columna, había desaparecido. "¡No es posible! Terry estaba aquí… _¡estaba aquí_!"

"Yo no soy Terry, pero espero que corras a mí con el mismo entusiasmo", dijo una voz conocida.

Candy apartó su vista de la columna donde creía haber visto a Terry, volviendo a cerrar sus ojos para así descartar toda posibilidad de un nuevo espejismo. Al abrirlos, William Albert Andley sonreía de par en par. "¡Albert!" Antes que reanudara su carrera, esta vez para recibir a su gran amigo, éste dio dos pasos adelante, y colocando la dorada cabeza de la chica sobre su hombro, la rodeó con sus brazos. "Aquí estoy, pequeña… sano y salvo, tal y como te lo prometí."

"¡Albert!" El torbellino de emociones que había embargado a Candy culminó en un llanto incontrolable. "Albert, qué bueno que estás aquí, ¡me hacías tanta falta!"

"Lo sé…y es por eso que en cuanto supe que volveríamos a casa, preferí darte la sorpresa, a pesar de haberte escrito una última carta."

"Sí, llegó hace dos días. ¿Dónde están Patty y la hermana María?"

"La hermana María está por bajar del tren. Y Patty, bueno… ¡te ha estado observando, pero tal parece que no la has reconocido!"

Candy miró por todos lados, buscando a su diminuta amiga de anteojos; en su lugar, una delgada joven de larga y oscura cabellera se aproximaba, vistiendo pantalones largos y blusa de manga larga. Al detenerse frente a Candy, una amplia sonrisa iluminó su rostro. "¡Un alma buena reconoce a otra alma buena!"

Candy se llevó un puño a la boca, incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo. "Patty, Patty O'Brien… ¡no puedes ser tú!" Miró a sus amigos, quienes se acercaban a saludar a Albert, y exclamó: "¡Estuve con los ojos cerrados demasiado tiempo, ya ni siquiera puedo ver bien!"

"Soy yo, amiga", confirmó Patty. "Perdí los anteojos durante una encomienda, y por razones que no puedo explicar, nunca más los necesité."

"Es más que los anteojos", dijo Candy abrazando a su amiga. "Es algo en tu apariencia, en tu actitud… ¡estás completamente cambiada!"

"Tal vez se deba a las continuas cartas que le envió la abuela Martha insistiendo en que disfrutara al máximo la temporada", comentó Albert al mismo tiempo que daba una palmada a Patty en el hombro.

"¿Albert, cómo crees?", protestó Patty, encontrando en los ojos del millonario una mirada de complicidad. Abrazó muy fuerte a Annie y a Archie, y luego Candy le presentó a Tom, quien súbitamente era sujetado por el brazo por Eliza, evitando que éste estrechara con mayor profundidad la mano de Patty.

Neil mantenía una discreta distancia del grupo, hasta que Albert se percató de su presencia, y se apartó de los demás. "¡Neil! ¡Qué alegría me da regresar y verte aquí en Illinois!" Ambos se dieron un amistoso abrazo. "¿Cómo van tus estudios?"

"¡De maravilla!" Y en voz baja añadió: "Sé que apenas has bajado del tren, pero necesito que en cuanto tengas una oportunidad nos reunamos para platicar durante el día de hoy… se trata de algo sumamente importante."

"¿Sucede algo con Candy?", preguntó Albert alarmado.

"Ella también me preocupa, pero tengo otro asunto del cual hablarte; y no podré hacer nada al respecto a menos que consulte contigo."

"¡Sólo espero que no se trate de nada grave, vaya que me espera mucho trabajo en los próximos días!"

"Si lo tomas desde el mismo punto de vista, y si piensas igual que hace un par de años, puede ser muy, muy bueno."

Albert asintió con la cabeza, buscando a Patty con la mirada, asegurándose que ella y Candy estuvieran bien. Sintiendo que la observaban, Patty miró a ambos lados de la estación, y una vez más sus ojos se encontraron con los del rubio. Haciendo él a un lado un repentino hormigueo en su piel, dijo a Neil: "De acuerdo, hablaremos más tarde. Pero primero contéstame una cosa: ¿sucede algo entre Annie y Archie? Percibo cierta frialdad entre ellos. ¿Y qué hace Eliza aquí? No me molesta su presencia, pero es extraño que tu hermana se encuentre aquí, tranquila, sin tramar nada contra Candy."

"Es muy largo de contar, Albert… ¡mira, allí está la hermana María!" Todos salieron al encuentro de la religiosa, quien a duras penas sostenía dos valijas entre sus manos, y en medio de dichas pertenencias, Pupée asomaba su inquieto hocico. Archie avanzó hacia ella. "Permítame ayudarla con su equipaje, hermana…"

"Gracias, Archie", dijo la monja. Entonces vio a Candy y Annie, quienes permanecían abrazadas a Patty. "Hijas mías… ¡mis hijas!"

"¡Hermana María!", gritó Candy, saltando sobre ella, cayendo ambas al suelo, aplastando con ello a Pupée y a Clin, quienes correteaban cerca.

"¡Candy, saltas sobre las personas mejor que Miena!", exclamó la hermana María entre risas. Luego se puso de pie, y tomó a Annie entre sus brazos. "¡Estás hermosa, hija mía!" Pero la morena joven no pudo emitir palabra alguna, pues era tal su emoción al ver a la mujer que la había rescatado de la nieve hace mucho tiempo, que apenas podía contener el llanto. Entonces la hermana María procedió a saludar a Tom así como a los hermanos Legan, y Annie dio rienda suelta a todo su sentimiento, dejando escapar todas las lágrimas de alegría y de desconsuelo acumuladas en las pasadas horas. Archie corrió a su lado de inmediato, y sin pensarlo un segundo la tomó en sus brazos, permitiendo que ella llorara sobre su hombro. "¡No llores, Annie! Sabes que no me gusta verte así…"

Ella se apartó lo suficiente para quedar frente a frente al hombre que siempre había amado. "Debo aprender a ser fuerte, Archie. ¡No puedo estar el resto de mi vida llorando por cualquier cosa!"

"¿Vamos todos al hogar de Pony o piensan quedarse aquí jugando a los naipes?", interrumpió Eliza. "¡Si es así, Tom y yo nos adelantaremos!"

"¿Y quién ha dicho que pienso regresar contigo? Aguardaré por los demás, y dejaremos que sea Neil quien conduzca en lugar del chofer para darle un descanso al pobre hombre."

"Yo…no puedo conducir…", murmuró Neil.

"Ah, sí… mi hermano no se atreve manejar un auto desde que tuvo el accidente", recordó Eliza.

"No es para menos", indicó Albert. "Tuvo una experiencia muy fuerte. Pero tienes razón, Eliza, ¡es hora de ir al hogar de Pony!"

"¡Estaba esperando que lo dijeras, Albert!", exclamó Candy con un guiño de ojo. "Clin, Pupee, vengan conmigo, ¡tenemos mucho que celebrar!"

A las afueras del hogar, la señorita Pony aguardaba impaciente. ¿Cuál sería la sorpresa que Neil y Annie le tenían preparada a Candy? Y justo cuando se disponía a entrar a la casa, dos automóviles se estacionaban frente a la cerca, y de ella bajaron Candy, Annie, Neil, Eliza, Tom y… "¡Hermana María!" La señorita Pony corrió al encuentro de su fraternal compañera en el hogar, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas. "¡Que alegría tenerla de regreso, hermana!"

"No vine sola, señorita Pony", sonrió la hermana María. "¡Patty y Albert regresaron conmigo!"

"Annie y Neil se las ingeniaron para darnos la sorpresa", dijo Candy, "¡y muy bien que lo hicieron!"

Todos entraron y tomaron asiento en la larga mesa donde los niños del hogar solían comer, y Candy y Annie ayudaron a la señorita Pony a preparar la comida, mientras que Patty, la hermana María y Albert conversaban plácidamente con Archie y los hermanos Legan. La señorita Pony optó por no emitir comentario alguno sobre la separación de Archie y Annie , situación que Candy le había informado el día anterior. Esta última, por su parte, agradeció en silencio a todos sus amigos por no hacer mención alguna del confuso momento en que corrió hacia la nada en la estación del tren, creyendo haber visto a Terry. '¡Qué vergüenza!', pensó. 'Todos deben pensar que me estoy volviendo loca, ¡pero creo que ya lo estoy!' Recordó su gran desilusión al ver que nuevamente se había equivocado, que ningún Terry la esperaba en la estación de tren, que Terry no era la tan anhelada sorpresa… y sintiendo un gran vacío en su interior, salió por la puerta trasera del hogar, recostándose sobre la pared.

"¿Aún piensas en Terry, verdad?"

Candy se sobresaltó al ver a Albert que la contemplaba en silencio. "¡Qué susto me has dado! No es porque seas feo, claro está."

Albert no pudo evitar reír. "Tú siempre con tus ocurrencias, Candy, aún en medio de tus tristezas…"

"¿Tristezas?"

"Sí, pequeña; la tristeza reflejada en tus cartas, la misma tristeza que veo en ti ahora, y la misma que vi el día que te conocí, cuando éramos apenas unos niños, y tu no sabías quién era yo entonces… la misma tristeza que siento yo ahora que no confías en mí como antes."

"¡Albert!"

"¿Crees que no he pensado en lo incómoda que ha sido esta situación para ti… el descubrir que el abuelo William, el príncipe de la gaita y yo éramos la misma persona? Debe haber sido agobiante para ti saber que he estado en tu vida más de lo que creías posible… y fue por tal razón que me marché."

"Cómo… ¿tú partiste a África por mí?"

"Más que por ti, lo hice por mí mismo. Verás, yo también atravesé una etapa de gran confusión… durante la amnesia, había dependido de ti por entero, y mi convivencia contigo había hecho que afloraran en mí ciertos sentimientos que debía mantener en secreto. ¡Creí haberme enamorado de ti!"

"¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?", preguntó Candy con asombro.

"Por respeto a tu relación con Terry", contestó él con seriedad. "Pero luego de haber recuperado la memoria, y aún después que tú y él se separaran, yo continuaba pensando en ti día y noche. Nunca te lo mencioné, ¡pero me sentía culpable al haberme permitido cobijar sentimientos amorosos hacia mi hija adoptiva! Entonces se me presentó la oportunidad de ir a África y así ayudar a los más necesitados, y pensé que dicho viaje me serviría de ayuda para guardar la distancia suficiente como para aclarar lo que sentía por ti realmente. Siempre te he querido, y siempre te querré… como tu hermano, tu padre, tu amigo… Entonces intuí por medio de tus cartas que te estabas alejando… tal vez dejé que las cosas llegaran demasiado lejos, y quiero pedirte perdón por eso."

A pesar de que Candy había resuelto no volver a llorar el resto del día, el llanto escapó de su conmocionado ser. "Oh, Albert, ya casi estoy igual de llorona que Annie pero… ¡cuánto lamento haberme distanciado, pensé que entre tú y yo las cosas ya no serían como antes!"

"Yo también lo temí", confesó él, "pero el lazo que nos une es mucho más importante que cualquier otra relación que pensáramos o que pudiéramos tener." La tomó por los hombros. "Sé que fui tu primera ilusión, tu adorado príncipe de la colina, mas no siempre la primera ilusión es la definitiva. Candy, me hace tan feliz el haber regresado… ¡así estaremos más cerca el uno del otro para escucharnos, para apoyarnos! Pero por lo visto alguien más te ha ayudado, y admito que no contaba con dicha ayuda."

"¿A quién te refieres, Albert?"

"A Neil; basta mirarlo a los ojos para saber que su compromiso con Dios y con los demás es sincero. Cuando se está en paz con Dios, la alegría de saberse amado por El es palpable. También he visto cómo Eliza se muestra más amable con los demás. ¡Ahora mismo intenta ayudar a la señorita Pony preparando un guiso!"

"Tom también forma parte del cambio de Eliza, Albert."

"¿En serio?", rió. "¡Veo que tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos, pequeña!"

"¡En especial tú!" Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Cómo hiciste para alegrar tanto a Patty? Ha transcurrido un año de la muerte de Stear, ¡y se le ve tan radiante!"

Candy vio cómo los azules ojos de Albert se llenaban de un inexplicable brillo, y luego de guardar un profundo silencio lo escuchó decir: "Patty… esa chica sí que me ha sorprendido, ha sido una brillante maestra, y una luchadora incansable… aún no puedo creer que permanecerá en el hogar de Pony por sólo un mes."

"Debe regresar a Florida con su familia, Albert."

"Lo sé", susurró él. Y mientras ambos conversaban animadamente sobre lo que había acontecido en sus respectivas vidas los pasados meses, ella contemplaba a su padre adoptivo con mayor admiración. 'Albert', pensó, 'aún no te has dado cuenta, pero creo que sí estás enamorado después de todo.'


	12. Chapter 12

EL PADRE LEGAN

Por

Astrid Ortiz

(eiffel27)

_CANDY CANDY está escrita por Kyoko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi, y producida para televisión por TOEI ANIMATION._

PARTE XII: Bendito engaño

_Un mes después_

El rocío de la mañana adornaba la espesa vegetación tras la cual parecía esconderse la mansión Legan, y unos tenues rayos de sol se infiltraban a través de la ventana de la habitación de Neil, quien le había tomado la delantera al amanecer, empacando sus pertenencias en plena madrugada. La ansiedad no le había permitido dormir, y no era para menos, pues la impotencia de no cumplir con nada de lo que había propuesto lo había dejado abatido. Archie aún no perdonaba a Annie, a pesar de que la boda seguía en pie y la misma estaba pautada para celebrarse en los próximos dos días, pero Neil no estaría presente para la ocasión pues en un par de horas abordaría el tren que lo llevaría de regreso a Nueva York… y al seminario.

Pero el disgusto de Archie y Annie no era lo único que lo perturbaba. Albert aún no emitía contestación alguna sobre lo que él le había propuesto durante la conversación que ambos habían sostenido poco después del regreso del millonario Andley a Illinois, y eso le preocupaba sobremanera; por su parte, Susana, quien ya estaba próxima a abandonar el hospital luego de habérsele administrado una serie de ejercicios haciendo uso de su nueva pierna, había sufrido una inesperada recaída de salud. El doctor Lenard se mostraba profundamente consternado por el desánimo que mostraba la chica, aún luego de que ésta recibiera la visita de su madre los pasados días. Su única motivación era terminar de escribir la obra que tanto deseaba presentar en un futuro en algún teatro de la nación. "Iré a verla un momento , luego paso a recoger mis cosas y me marcharé", se dijo Neil con tristeza… y es que luego de la sincera conversación que él y Eliza habían sostenido con su padre, la señora Leagan se negaba por entero a compartir en familia con ellos, mientras que el señor Leagan hacía todo lo contrario: con excepción de los momentos en que Eliza y Neil cumplían con sus respectivas obligaciones con Tom y Candy, el hombre que antes fuera un ocupado hombre de negocios salía a todos lados en compañía de sus hijos, disfrutando cada instante al máximo, como si cada día fuera el último. 'Mamá', pensó Neil conteniendo un sollozo, '¡no quisiera despedirme de ti de esta manera!'

Colocó las valijas al pie de la cama con sumo cuidado para así evitar que Dorothy tropezara con las mismas a la hora de asear la habitación. Dorothy había regresado a Lakewood la semana anterior, y más tarde Neil la llevó al hogar de Pony, donde encontraron a una jubilosa Candy quien junto a su huésped Patty mostró a Dorothy cada rincón del hogar. No era de extrañarse que Candy hablara hasta por los codos con ambas amigas, pero Neil quedó boquiabierto al ver cómo Patty se desenvolvía con una soltura nunca antes vista en ella, y llegó un punto en que se preguntó: '¿Es ésta la misma muchacha tímida que partió de Florida destruida por la muerte de Stear?' Tal parecía que la estepa africana le había sentado bien física y emocionalmente, pues hubo ocasiones en que incluso se le veía más extrovertida que Candy. Patty no paraba de hablar de las clases impartidas a los niños, de los consejos que le daba la hermana María, de los paseos que daba en compañía de Albert… y era entonces cuando el semblante de la diminuta chica adquiría diferentes matices. Por otro lado, Candy, en medio de su alegría de tener cerca a sus amigas, andaba un tanto distraída, y al principio Neil pensaba que se debía a la propuesta de trabajo en Nueva York, por lo que una tarde, mientras ayudaba a Candy a ordeñar unas vacas, decidió ir al grano y preguntó a la chica directamente qué era lo que le ocurría, y cuando ésta finalmente reveló lo que ocupaba su mente, él tuvo que sostenerse de la vaca para no desplomarse. Candy, la siempre alerta y sensata Candy White, había mantenido oculto un secreto, el cual hasta entonces no se había atrevido divulgar, ni siquiera a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María, como tampoco a Albert: en las pasadas semanas, había tenido alucinaciones con Terry. "Si continúo así, iré a la clínica del doctor Martin para que me examine", había dicho ella la última vez que se vieron, mientras que Neil permanecía impávido escuchando todos los relatos de su amiga sobre el alegado número de veces que ella había visto a Terry… a cada hora y en cada lugar. Terry en la iglesia, Terry en la colina de Pony, Terry en el lago... y cuando Neil le recordaba que Terry se encontraba en Nueva York, y que las posibilidades de este último de viajar a Chicago eran muy remotas, Candy sólo se encogía de hombros y le daba la razón. 'Necesitas ayuda, Candy, y no solamente de Dios', pensó Neil sintiendo lástima de la atormentada jovencita.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, y caminó en puntillas para no despertar a Eliza. ¡Qué mucho había cambiado su hermana en las últimas semanas! Los esfuerzos de ésta en mejorar sus relaciones en la familia eran la única satisfacción del chico en medio de tantos intentos frustrados en ayudar a sus otros amigos. ¿Pero por qué ella no abría su corazón a Tom? Al principio pensó que se debía a la diferencia de clases, pero descartó esa posibilidad al observar cómo Eliza atendía los asuntos de la granja y se ofrecía a ayudar en el hogar de Pony ocasionalmente. ¿Qué la detenía entonces? Una vez la oyó decir que Tom no era lo que aparentaba, que sólo le interesaba el dinero… A Neil se le hacía imposible imaginar a Tom en ese plano, más aún tomando en cuenta la prosperidad de la granja y las ganancias que el ranchero había obtenido de las mismas dentro y fuera de los Estados Unidos, por lo que las razones expuestas por Eliza para no aceptar otro tipo de relación de Tom no eran sino una excusa para no estar a su lado.

Mientras Neil abordaba el coche que lo llevaría al hospital Santa Juana, a pocos pasos de dicha institución Abigail Townsend estrechaba la mano de Archie Cornwell. "Es para mí un placer conocerlo en persona, señor Cornwell; ¡es usted un joven muy apuesto!", exclamó la mujer ajustando su sombrero.

"Me disponía a atender unos asuntos de mi tío cuando recibí un nuevo telegrama de usted. ¿Qué se le ofrece?"

"Verá… en el poco tiempo que llevo en la ciudad, he aprendido a amar tanto este lugar que no puedo evitar preocuparme por todos los que aquí viven, incluyéndolo a usted y a su distinguida familia, y fue por tal razón que envié aquel telegrama sobre su prometida y el joven con el cual se veía a escondidas… y es inquietante ver cómo ese sujeto tiene el descaro de continuar frecuentando estas calles, atentando contra la reputación de sabe Dios qué otra jovencita. ¿Comprende usted lo que quiero decir?"

"Absolutamente. Pero dígame, ¿qué tiene que ver eso conmigo, señora Townsend?"

"Usted pertenece a una de las familias más ricas y poderosas de todo Chicago. ¿No cree que es hora de que alguien confronte a ese desvergonzado y lo ponga en su sitio?"

"¿Ha tratado de hablar con él, señora Townsend?"

Ella se aclaró la garganta. "Ejem… yo soy una dama, y tengo miedo de los peligros a los cuales pudiera enfrentarme si hablo con ese tipo. En cambio usted… al ser un hombre, tiene menos probabilidades de que lo lastimen."

"¿Se encuentra él aquí ahora mismo?"

La viuda miró a ambos lados, alcanzando a ver la ya conocida figura. "Allá está, a punto de entrar al hospital Santa Juana. Siempre entra allí, fingiendo visitar a un enfermo, pero puedo apostar a que debe estar citándose con algunas de las enfermeras."

Archie contuvo el deseo de darse la vuelta e ir corriendo en busca del desgraciado que le había robado la atención de Annie. "No creo que sea buena idea hablar con él, señora Townsend; un tipo de su calaña no merece que movamos un solo dedo."

"Creo que no tiene otra salida, señor Cornwell", dijo la señora Townsend, "porque viene directo hacia nosotros."

Archie sintió cómo sus poros exudaban adrenalina en grandes cantidades, siendo incapaz de reprimir la ira que se acrecentaba a medida que escuchaba los cada vez más cercanos pasos de su rival. En un solo movimiento, cerró uno de sus puños, y dándose la vuelta, propinó el mismo contra el rostro de… _"¡Neil!"_, gritó. Pero ya era tarde: el joven Leagan yacía en el suelo, intentando limpiar su ensangrentada nariz. "Neil, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Precisamente eso iba a preguntarte, y además quería despedirme pues hoy regreso a Nueva York", contestó Neil, tratando de incorporarse, mas echó la cabeza hacia atrás luego de un repentino mareo. "¿Qué haces aquí a tan tempranas horas?"

"¿Entonces ustedes se conocen?", preguntó horrorizada la señora Townsend.

"¡Claro que nos conocemos!", exclamó Archie con indignación. "¡Neil Legan es mi pariente, y está próximo a convertirse en sacerdote!" Tomó la mano de Neil, ayudándolo a ponerse en pie. "¡Neil, cuánto lo siento! La señora Townsend aquí presente me citó con el propósito de yo enfrentar al hombre que se veía con Annie y-"

"¿Usted es la señora Townsend?", preguntó Neil, alzando las cejas con sarcasmo. "Pues ya que está tan interesada en el bien común, debería usted estudiar un poco más la historia de los Andley, así como la de los Legan."

"¿Es Neil el hombre que usted vio junto a mi prometida, señora Townsend?" Al ver que la mujer no respondía, se dirigió a Neil. "¿Por qué ustedes no me habían dicho nada?"

"Annie me pidió guardar silencio", respondió Neil, frotando su adolorida barbilla. "Ella no estaba segura de tu cariño, y luego de tu escenita de celos, quiso ponerte a prueba. Espero que con este malentendido se hayan despejado todas tus dudas, no sólo sobre la integridad de Annie, sino también sobre lo que sientes por ella."

"Neil, ¿tienes idea de lo angustiado que he estado estas últimas semanas, pensando que mi Annie ya no me amaba y que pensaba en alguien más? De la noche a la mañana se había convertido en una mujer tan fuerte y segura de sí misma que parecía ignorarme por completo… ¡y cada día está más hermosa!"

"¿Le has dicho lo mucho que te importa?"

Archie guardó silencio y luego dijo: "Debo serte sincero… no he sido muy expresivo con Annie en torno a mis sentimientos, y a decir verdad estaba muy molesto con ella por la forma como estaba manejando el asunto de la boda, pero eso no justifica mi actitud. Ella debe estar pensando lo peor de mí, y no la culpo; ¡fui un estúpido al haber dudado de ella!"

"¿Qué tal si se lo dices en persona? Ella no ha cancelado la boda; eso ya es una esperanza, ¿no crees?" Miró a una estupefacta señora Townsend y añadió: "Por inexplicable que pueda parecer, Dios coloca algunos obstáculos en nuestro camino, pero sólo es parte de Su Orden Divino. Aún estás a tiempo de arreglar tus cosas con Annie, Archie."

"Yo… no estaba al tanto de quién era usted realmente, padre Legan", balbuceó la señora Townsend.

"¡Entonces debió haberlo pensado antes de haber armado todo este revuelo!", reclamó Archie. "¡Su indiscreción está a punto de costarme mi futuro matrimonio!"

"¿Así es como ustedes agradecen mi intervención para que Chicago sea una ciudad ejemplar? Apuesto a que ustedes ni se han enterado de unos gemelos que entran y salen de un hotel; no son idénticos, y uno de ellos llegó esta madrugada, aunque se me hace un poco conocido… ¿alguien famoso, quizás?"

"No nos interesa saber eso, y no es apropiado que usted salga a la calle en horas de la madrugada", sostuvo Neil. "Y ahora, si me disculpa, debo ir al hospital a ver una paciente, no sin antes pedir a una de las enfermeras que me ayude con mi nariz."

"¡Me siento tan apenado, Neil!", exclamó Archie. "Si deseas, yo puedo acompañarte."

"Te lo agradezco, pero lo más importante ahora es que corras al lado de Annie y resuelvan todos sus problemas."

"Tienes razón, Neil. Discúlpame por no despedirme de ti como es debido, ¡pero debo recuperar a Annie! Que tengas buen viaje, y te deseo lo mejor…" Ignorando a la señora Townsend, Archiwald corrió a su auto, y emprendió una acelerada marcha rumbo a casa de los Britter. Neil sonrió al ver el coche desaparecer de su vista, y cuando se volteó en dirección a la señora Townsend, ésta se había alejado a regañadientes. 'Debe de estar buscando una nueva víctima para sus enredos… ¡mira que hablar ahora de unos gemelos!'

"¿Hoy vendrá el padre Legan a visitarnos, Candy?", preguntó John mientras terminaba su desayuno.

"¡Es la tercera vez que haces esa pregunta!", rió Candy. "Recuerda que ayer vino a despedirse de todos nosotros."

"Lo echaré de menos. Creo que él siempre ha sido bueno, pero le hacía falta conocer a Dios para darse cuenta de ello."

"¡Ahora no sólo lo conoce, sino que también llevará Su Palabra a todos lados!", exclamó Candy con orgullo. "Yo también lo extrañaré mucho."

"Permíteme lavar los platos hoy mientras lees los periódicos."

"Tienes razón; ¡prometí a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María ponerme al día con los diarios!"

"Para que no te aburras leyendo, debes salir a tomar un poco de aire mientras lo haces. No te preocupes por Patty; aún está dormida y si despierta de seguro nos enseñará algunas materias."

"No puedo creer que Patty regrese a Florida en unos días", murmuró Candy. La joven O'Brien había decidido esperar a que llegara el día de la boda de Annie y Archie, y de concretarse la misma, participaría del festejo y luego partiría en el próximo tren rumbo a casa de la abuela Martha.

"El señor Albert estará muy triste cuando ella se vaya", añadió John. En las pasadas semanas, John y Albert habían disfrutado de innumerables paseos, y durante los mismos el millonario Andley no dejaba de hablar de la transformación que había tenido Patty durante la misión en África. 'Una hermosa metamorfosis', decía el rubio una y otra vez. Lo que John no se explicaba era el motivo por el cual Albert ahora pasaba más tiempo con él y no con el resto de los niños.

"Seguiré tu consejo, John", sonrió Candy. "¡Subiré a la colina de Pony y allí leeré tantos diarios como pueda!" Con una energía inexplicable, tomó un puñado de periódicos, y salió corriendo rumbo a la colina. '¿Por qué estoy tan contenta?', se preguntó. Momentos antes de desayunar junto a John, había despertado con una sonrisa a flor de labios, y una sublime sensación de que el nuevo día le deparaba nuevas e inquietantes emociones, ¿pero por qué?

Apenas podía concentrarse mientras terminaba de subir, pues dedicaba su atención a la pesada pila de diarios que llevaba en ambos brazos; pero una vez llegó al tope de la colina, dejó que cayeran al césped.

Frente a ella, una vez más, estaba el "fantasma" de Terry.

'Voy a terminar con esta locura de una buena vez', pensó Candy. Tratando de controlar el escalofrío que recorría su espalda, caminó con determinación hacia la imagen que había traicionado su cordura el pasado mes, hasta quedar a unos escasos centímetros de la aparición, y una vez más comprobó que el rostro que la contemplaba con tranquilidad no era el de Terry. Candy tomó una bocanada de aire, y con voz temblorosa dijo: "Si no estoy loca, habla en este preciso momento y dime quién eres, ¡y esta vez no huyas como sueles hacer!"

El muchacho de ojos grises sonrió con timidez, y Candy vio con espanto cómo el echaba su cabeza hacia atrás, removiendo su falso cabello, y revelando unos furiosos rizos rojos. "Mi nombre es Russell… Russell Bird. Hace aproximadamente un mes la llevé en brazos de vuelta a su hogar, pero no estaba vestido de esta manera."

"Supongo que eras tú quien me espiaba todo este tiempo. ¿Por qué lo haces, Russell… qué es lo que quieres de mí?" Tuvo un súbito deseo de salir corriendo ante el peligro que la acechaba.

"Yo sé muy bien que cuando me ve, está deseando ver a alguien más."

_"¿Qué tanto sabes sobre mí?"_

Russell intentó calmarla. "Comprendo que esté asustada; esta situación es tan absurda para mí como lo debe ser para usted. Yo sólo sigo instrucciones de mi jefe… confíe en mí."

"¿Cómo voy a confiar en un hombre que oculta su identidad bajo un disfraz?"

Volviendo a colocarse la peluca, Russell suspiró. "El me había dicho que no sería fácil, y es por eso que decidió llevar a cabo todo temprano en la mañana, pues sabía que usted despertaría antes que todos y en cualquier momento subiría a la colina, de manera que nadie podrá intervenir."

Ella lo observó por una fracción de segundo, y antes que él se diera cuenta, salió corriendo de vuelta al hogar de Pony; pero él reaccionó con suficiente rapidez para sujetarla por el brazo, haciendo que ella quedara de espaldas a él, quien añadió: "¿Sabe qué más dijo? ¡Que la amarrara si fuera necesario!"

Candy intentó gritar, pero Russell le tapó la boca con una mano mientras que con la otra aprisionaba sus dos brazos. Luego la volteó, quedando ambos mirándose frente a frente, y antes que pudiera lanzar otro grito, el sacaba un pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos y la amordazaba con destreza y precisión, manteniéndola sujetada con la mano que le quedaba libre. Luego extrajo otro pañuelo, y llevando las frágiles manos hacia atrás, amarró las mismas detrás de la espalda. Finalmente, y haciendo uso de un tercer pañuelo, le cubrió los ojos, y Candy sintió como Russell hacía fuerza sobre sus diminutos hombros, haciendo que ella perdiera su balance y cayera sentada sobre el césped. "¿Qué vas a hacer, Russell?", preguntó. Escuchó cómo los pasos del extraño pelirrojo se alejaban, hasta quedar en absoluto silencio. "¡Ayúdenme!", gritó. "¡Alguien ayúdeme, por favor!" Incapaz de soltarse, y al ver que nadie respondía a su llamado de auxilio, estalló en llanto, sus lágrimas de desesperación rodando por sus mejillas.

Fue entonces cuando sintió cómo un dedo que no era el suyo hacía presión sobre la tela que cubría sus labios. "Shhhhh…", dijo la voz. ¿Pero de dónde había salido? No había escuchado nuevos pasos desde que Russell abandonara la colina, ¿significaba que alguien la había estado observando, acercándose de espaldas a ella? ¿O sería que Russell había regresado? "R-rr-ussell, ¿e-eee-rrr-es tú?", tartamudeó. Sintió cómo una de sus manos era liberada mientras que la otra era sujetada por la muñeca, y el sujeto guió la mano libre hacia el cabello de éste. "Sí, eres tú, Russell", murmuró Candy con resignación, mientras que él frotaba su propio cabello contra la mano de la chica. 'Qué peluca tan suave y abundante', pensó ella, arrepintiéndose al instante del agrado que le produjo el contacto. Luego sintió como él descendía la mano de ella hasta tocar un ancho hombro, desprovisto de la capa que antes lo cubría. 'No debo estar pensando esto, ¡pero se siente tan fuerte y varonil!' Sin saber la razón, su miedo se convirtió en curiosidad, abriendo paso a una inesperada sensación de paz. 'No debo sentirme así', se dijo. 'Este hombre me tiene atrapada, ¡y sólo Dios sabe lo que me hará! ¿Por qué de repente estoy tan tranquila?'

Como intuyendo las variadas emociones de la chica a quien tenía cautiva, el joven soltó el pañuelo que amarraba su boca, y ni él ni Candy habían advertido que ambas manos de la joven habían quedado libres por completo. En lugar de escapar, ella permaneció a la expectativa de lo que acontecería, y una voz interna le decía que no moviera un solo músculo de su cuerpo. El presentimiento que horas antes había tenido sobre el día que habría de acontecer regresaba con todas sus fuerzas, y el corazón de Candy comenzó a galopar sin control alguno, anticipando lo que estaría por ocurrir.

Tomándola por la nuca, él unió sus labios a los de ella.

A pesar de la extraña calma que reinaba en el lugar y en todo su ser, Candy no estaba preparada para tan repentina acción. Los dedos que descansaban en su nuca eran largos y al mismo tiempo firmes, y la blanca piel se erizó ante el placentero descubrimiento. Ahora la boca de él reclamaba, exploraba, encontraba… pero lejos de asustarse, o de echarlo hacia un lado, Candy permitió que sus cinco sentidos absorbieran cada emoción percibida: ternura, pasión contenida… ¿cómo era posible advertir dos sentimientos tan disímiles en un solo contacto? Antes que pudiera evitarlo, su boca comenzó a responder en armonía a la de él, y oyó un gemido de… ¿triunfo, satisfacción?, en la garganta de él, quien aminoró el ritmo hasta que ella se unió a la danza de sus labios, mientras sus manos descansaban sobre el amplio y agitado pecho masculino… y lo que comenzó siendo una invasión se convirtió, sin ella proponérselo, en la unión de dos almas. '¿Qué estoy haciendo, Terry?', pensó, rememorando la ocasión en que el prepotente Grandchester le había robado su primer beso aquella tarde en Escocia. ¿No se suponía que ese primer beso era el más especial, proviniendo del hombre que amaba? '¿Por qué me siento mejor ahora, cuando debería estar asustada? Oh, Terry… ¿es que acaso todos los besos son igual de especiales? ¿Por qué me gusta más este beso con un perfecto extraño… y no me siento culpable? '

La mano que antes sostenía su nuca ahora se enredaba en los dorados cabellos, cuyas coletas habían desaparecido, mientras que la otra se posaba en una de sus mejillas. "¡Oh!", exclamó ella, incapaz de contener su euforia ni su emoción bajo las cálidas manos que la tocaban, al tiempo que ambos quedaban embriagados con el sabor de sus besos. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, ella apretó su pecho contra el de él, y una agradable fragancia de masculina lavanda emanaba del mismo, y podía palpar el corazón de su captor latiendo tan apresuradamente como el de ella. Con osadía, ella apoyó su mano sobre el pecho que se estremecía bajo una camisa de algodón, y fue ascendiendo hasta descubrir que el cuello de la camisa estaba levantado, impidiendo que continuara su exploración. '¡Un momento!', pensó en su interior. '¡El cuello de la camisa no se veía a través de la capa que llevaba puesta Russell!'

Candy se apartó de golpe, y se sorprendió al percibir que el sujeto no hacía esfuerzo alguno en volver a inmovilizarla. Se arrancó el pañuelo de los ojos; al abrir los mismos, unos ojos azules como el océano la contemplaban con intensidad, y una sonrisa retorcida hacía juego con su oscuro y genuino cabello… y como si él leyera sus pensamientos, pronunció las palabras que confirmarían la realidad de lo que ocurría: "Temo que me veré en la obligación de revisar tu expediente de besos, Tarzán pecosa…"

Lakewood, Chicago, Londres, Escocia, Broadway… todos los lugares y escenas de la vida de Candy White Andley pasaron instantáneamente por su mente, y se detuvieron en el aquí, en el ahora, en ese instante sin tiempo ni respiración, allí, en la colina de Pony. El hombre que Candy tenía ante sí, y con quien había compartido tan íntima y grata experiencia, no era Russell Bird, ni se parecía a Terry… era Terry.


	13. Chapter 13

EL PADRE LEGAN

Por

Astrid Ortiz

(eiffel27)

_CANDY CANDY está escrita por Kyoko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi, y producida para televisión por TOEI ANIMATION._

PARTE XIII: Adiós, Susana

Candy no sabía si llorar de alivio o enfadarse. Terry… el hombre de sus sueños y de sus pesadillas, la espina enterrada en lo más profundo de su corazón…por segunda ocasión se encontraba en la colina de Pony, esta vez frente a ella… y ambos se habían besado intensamente. "Debería golpearte tal y como hice en Escocia", fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

"No pensabas eso hace unos segundos… tu corazón me vio antes que tu razón."

"¿Insinúas que ya te había reconocido?"

El se recostó sobre el césped. "Creo que en el fondo lo sabías, pero te negabas a aceptarlo."

"¡Sigues siendo el mismo presumido de siempre!"

"Si hubiera sido Russell, ¿habrías respondido al beso?"

Candy lo miró con furia, intentado contestarle, no obstante cuestionó: "¿Qué papel juega Russell en todo esto? ¿Y por qué me han hecho esta broma tan pesada?"

"Suelo hacer muchas bromas, pero ninguna de tal magnitud, pecas." Terry se sentó quedando ambos frente a frente. "Lo cierto es que hace varios meses encargué a Russell, mi ayudante, a estar pendiente a ti para yo asegurarme que estabas cumpliendo tu parte en la promesa que ambos nos hiciéramos de ser felices; pero hace un mes me envió un telegrama indicando que no te encontrabas bien, y es así como aguardé a que Robert Hathaway me concediera un tiempo libre para venir y yo mismo comprobar si eras feliz o no."

"Y ordenando a Russell que se vistiera como tú, ibas a hacerme un enorme favor, ¿no es así?"

"Quería confirmar si tu tristeza estaba relacionada conmigo y… con lo que pasó entre nosotros. Es por eso que ordené a Russell que apareciera ante ti ocasionalmente; y si tus reacciones fueron tal y como él me las describió, entonces tu pena es demasiado grande…" 'Tan grande como la mía', quiso decir, pero añadió: "Llegué en la madrugada; pensaba venir hace unos días, pero en eso llegó el Duque de Grandchester desde Londres y…"

"¿Tu padre… tu padre vino a América?"

Terry se cruzó de brazos en forma casual, y el corazón de Candy dio un vuelco al recordar los característicos gestos del joven inglés. "Hace unas semanas escribí una carta al señor Richard, y como respuesta él y mis hermanos tomaron el primer barco hacia Nueva York, y tuvimos algo así como… un encuentro entre padre e hijo. Al principio mis hermanos se mostraban parcos conmigo, pero ante la ausencia de la esposa de mi padre, fueron relajándose y al final dimos varios paseos por Broadway. Una lástima que heredaran la cara de cerdo de su madre…"

"¡Terry!" Candy olvidó su disgusto por un momento. "¿Qué hay de Eleanor Baker?"

"Se podría decir que la visito frecuentemente… ya no niega mi existencia, menos ahora que yo también soy actor."

"Me alegro tanto por ti, mi-" Iba a decir 'mi amor', pero se detuvo. "¿No deberías estar al lado de Susana?"

"Supe por medio de Russell que ya estás al tanto de la separación. Candy, esta vez fue Susana quien tomó la decisión de abandonarme, no yo."

"¡Eso no cambia las cosas! ¿Sabías que Susana se encuentra en el hospital Santa Juana?"

Terry palideció, y Candy sintió remordimiento por la forma tan abrupta como reveló la información. "¿Susana… en Chicago? ¿La has visto?"

"Neil no lo considera prudente. Lo último que él me contó fue que con su ayuda ella encontró la fortaleza para salir adelante en su recuperación, y está haciendo uso de una pierna especial."

"Dijiste Neil… ¿te refieres a Neil Legan?", preguntó él con incredulidad. "¿Y tú qué haces hablando con ese infeliz?"

"Ese infeliz, como tú dices, está tomando estudios para convertirse en sacerdote."

Terry permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos, consternando a Candy. "¿Terry, que tienes? ¿Te sientes bien?" Pero él sólo dio un sobresalto y un sonido se agolpaba en su garganta, hasta que no pudo más y cayó sobre el césped, riendo a carcajadas. Candy no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar su hermosa y sarcástica risa.

"Jajajajaja… ¡nunca cambiarás, mona pecas!" Al ver que su risa no era compartida, se detuvo, y fue entonces cuando recordó las palabras de Russell en uno de los telegramas: _Un cura intenta ayudarla…_ Se puso de pie, al igual que ella. "¿En serio Neil planea convertirse en sacerdote?"

"Así es, Terry. Eliza también ha cambiado… y mucho."

"¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Y qué me dices de la tímida, la gordita, y el elegante? Sobre Albert he leído en los diarios… ¡vaya que el hombre se lo tenía bien callado, el asunto de su verdadera identidad! También me enteré de la muerte de Stear."

"Patty regresó con Albert de una misión en África, y se quedará aquí en el hogar unos días hasta que se haya celebrado la boda de Annie y Archie… si sigue en pie."

"Si sigue en pie… ¿acaso ya no planean casarse?"

"¡Es una situación muy extraña la de ellos!"

"¿Qué me dices de ti, pecosa? ¿Por qué no regresas a tu trabajo como enfermera?"

"Prefiero ayudar a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María…"

"Otras veces has dejado el hogar de Pony para seguir tu propio camino. ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?" No necesitó que ella respondiera: cuando sus ojos se encontraron con las verdes pupilas de ella, vio en las mismas la respuesta que temía, y al mismo tiempo deseaba. Como para aliviar la tensión que se había generado, extrajo la armónica de uno de sus bolsillos.

"¡No, Terry!" Candy intentó arrebatarle el instrumento, pero la desventaja que tenía en altura en proporción a la imponente estatura de Terry impidieron que alcanzara su objetivo.

"Te noto muy amargada… y ya es hora de acabar con ese mal genio." Y antes que Candy pudiera evitarlo, él comenzó a interpretar la melancólica melodía de aquella noche, cuando a las afueras del cuarto de castigo entonaba su despedida del Real Colegio San Pablo.

"¡Quiero que te detengas, Terry! Ya nada es como antes; ¡todo ha cambiado!"

"Te equivocas, Candy… nada ha cambiado." Aún con la armónica en mano le dijo: "Hace mucho que Susana y yo rompimos, mas no fue sino hasta ahora que vine a verte… y debes estar preguntando por qué esperé tanto para hacerlo. Tuve razones muy poderosas para demorarme, y muy pronto lo comprenderás todo." Y continuaron en silencio, él tocando la armónica, y ella observándolo, sintiendo una fuerte opresión en su pecho, y al final aceptó en su interior la verdad de las palabras de Terry. 'Tienes razón, nada ha cambiado… y yo me sigo sintiendo bien a tu lado.'

Archie sabía que la encontraría a orillas del lago, uno de los lugares preferidos de la joven para meditar. "¡Annie!", gritó, rogando porque la chica no hubiera regresado a casa con sus padres. ¡ Necesitaba hablar a solas con ella! "¡Annie, dime que estás aquí, por favor!"

"¿Por qué gritas, Archie?", preguntó Annie mientras se levantaba de una piedra contra la cual se había recostado. "¿Sucede algo?"

El dio dos grandes pasos en dirección a ella, y tan firme era su resolución que la joven se apoyó contra el tronco de un árbol en busca de protección. "¿Archie, qué te ocurre? Me estás asustan-" Su voz se apagó por completo; soteniéndola fuertemente por la barbilla, él la obligó a mirarlo directo a los ojos. Y justo cuando ella vio su propio rostro reflejado en ellos, él descendió el rostro hasta contemplar los rosados labios que ahora temblaban bajo el contacto de su mano… y la besó allí mismo, sin aviso alguno ni acto de presentación… Annie se sostuvo del torso de su novio para no perder el balance y caer, sin percatarse que ella le estaba devolviendo el beso con la misma pasión. Así estuvieron unos minutos, abrazándose, besándose, acariciándose el rostro… hasta que al fin él se separó, alisándose su revuelta cabellera. "Debo cortarme el cabello… ¡no pensé que sudaría tanto al besar a mi chica!"

Ella se tocó el rostro para calmar el rubor que aún permanecía en sus mejillas. "¿Cuándo decidiste que yo era tu chica otra vez?"

"Debes pensar que me he vuelto loco… y quiero pedirte perdón, pero no por este beso, ¡ése debí habértelo dado hace mucho tiempo! Fui un tonto al haber dudado de ti y de tu cariño, como también fui un idiota al haber usado como pretexto los detalles de la boda y salir despavorido."

"¿Y por qué no dudas ahora?"

"Tuve un desafortunado encuentro con Neil", bajó la cabeza, sin ocultar la vergüenza que aún sentía, "¡y esa señora Townsend es un veneno! No bien hizo el ridículo con nosotros, y de inmediato estaba hablándonos sobre unos supuestos gemelos… pero no había la necesidad de que todo esto ocurriera para yo abrir los ojos y darte a ti tu lugar. Annie, tú mereces que yo corresponda tu amor con el mismo fervor, ¡y no sabes cómo te he extrañado! ¿Me perdonas?"

Ella dio varios pasos adelante, y luego se detuvo. "Hice creer a todos que seguiría adelante con los trámites para la boda, pero mentí. Cancelé todo… no hubiera soportado que me dejaras plantada, pero tampoco quería que supieras cómo me afectaba todo esto."

"Tus padres deben odiarme… ¡y todo por la señora Townsend y el arranque de celos que en mí provocó!"

"Papá y mamá son más comprensivos de lo que imaginas; incluso mi padre intuía que tarde o temprano entrarías en razón, ¡aunque no tan rápido!" Tomó el rostro de su novio entre sus manos. "Pero tenías razón en una cosa: me estaba dejando llevar por las trivialidades de la recepción, y casi olvidaba que lo más importante era la comunión de nuestras almas. Es por eso que si reanudamos nuestros planes de boda, mi deseo es que esta vez lo hagamos de la manera más sencilla posible… ¿en la colina de Pony, tal vez?"

"¡Me parece perfecto! ¿Significa que me perdonas?"

"Sólo si tú dices las palabras que quiero oír…"

"Te amo, Annie…", susurró él, cubriendo de besos el rostro de la morena. "¡_Te amo!_ No puedo esperar a que te conviertas en mi esposa…"

"Yo también te amo, Archie, tú lo sabes… ¿Cuándo debemos casarnos entonces?"

"¡Lo antes posible! ¿En unos días estará bien?"

"¡De acuerdo!" Y tomados de la mano, ambos caminaron rumbo al coche de Archie. "¡De no haber sido por este confuso incidente, no hubiéramos revalidado nuestro compromiso!"

"Tienes razón, mi amor", dijo su prometido. "Todo esto tuvo que pasar para yo afianzar mis sentimientos por ti." Posó un dedo índice en los ahora hinchados labios femeninos. "¡Y creo que te ha gustado el resultado de mi análisis!" Y abordaron el coche camino a casa de los Britter, con el propósito de aclarar todo… y comenzar de nuevo.

Llevando un pequeño vendaje en la nariz, Neil abrió la puerta del Cuarto Especial. Susana, cuyo aspecto desaliñado enmarcaba su demacrado rostro, caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación haciendo uso de su nueva pierna; pero su semblante se iluminó en cuanto vio a Neil tomar asiento junto a la cama. "¡Neil, por fin llegas! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¡Oh!" Observó la nariz del chico, y con dificultad corrió a su lado, cayendo a los pies de éste, y tomando las manos de él entre las suyas. "¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron?"

"No tiene importancia… en un par de días mi nariz sanará por completo." Miró a ambos lados de la habitación. "¿Dónde está tu libro? Quiero ver cómo va la historia antes de partir… ¡prométeme que cuando me escribas me contarás el final!"

Susana inclinó la cabeza, dejando caer gruesas lágrimas sobre las piernas de Neil. Su congoja le impedía incorporarse y mirarlo a los ojos, y al joven se le desgarró el corazón. "¿Qué está pasando, Susana? Justo ahora que estabas mejorando… ¿Por qué estás tan triste?"

Al principio ella no respondió, hasta que secó sus lágrimas diciendo: "Ya no tiene sentido que termine de escribir la obra…"

"¡No digas eso! ¡Dios te ha bendecido con una pluma talentosa, y te ha llenado de inspiración aquí, en el Cuarto Especial! No puedes dejar inconcluso lo que con tanto empeño comenzaste."

"Sabes muy bien qué fue lo que me inspiró, Neil; fuiste tú."

"Aún no me acostumbro a la idea de que hayas basado tu escrito en mí, pero eres tú quien posee el don de la escritura, no yo." Se levantó y contempló la ciudad desde la ventana. "Me prometiste que el día que salieras de este hospital, tú y yo saldríamos caminando juntos. Hoy regreso a Nueva York, pero aún estás a tiempo de cumplir tu promesa."

"¡No!" Nuevamente el llanto se apoderó de la enferma, y en esta ocasión apoyó sus manos en el suelo. "No puedes irte así, Neil… ¡no puedes dejarme sola!"

"Tengo que hacerlo, Susie, ya habíamos hablado sobre esto… además, en cualquier momento volverás a Nueva York", reiteró Neil. "Lo que no entiendo es por qué te estás dejando vencer de nuevo. ¿Acaso discutiste con tu madre, o continúas pensando en Terry?"

La enferma levantó la vista con enojo. "¿Cómo puedes pensar que aún sigo enamorada de Terry, después de todo lo que he vivido aquí en este hospital? ¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a comparar mi noviazgo con Terry con los momentos que yo he pasado aquí _contigo?" _Comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo, hasta que volvió a encontrar los pies de Neil, y aferrándose a ellos exclamó: "¡No me prives del placer de contar con tu compañía!"

_"¿Estás enamorada de mí, Susana?"_

Ambos guardaron silencio. Susana lo miró con ojos muy abiertos, haciendo un esfuerzo por controlar el temblor que hacía rechinar sus dientes. Sin decir nada, cerró la boca con firmeza, y al verla una vez más a los ojos, Neil obtuvo la respuesta a su pregunta. "No puede ser…" Se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza, y cerró sus ojos en un intento por borrar la escena de su memoria. "¡No puede ser!"

"No es tu culpa, Neil… no fue mi intención haberme enamorado de ti, no sólo porque eres candidato a sacerdote, sino también porque no estaba lista para amar de nuevo…"

"¡No fue tu intención pero _lo hiciste_! ¿Cómo fue que sucedió… algo que hice o que dije? ¿En qué fallé para que te ilusionaras de esa manera?" Dio un puño contra la cama. "¡Jamás pensé que esto pasaría!"

"¿No pensaste ni un poco en esa posibilidad?"

"¿Posibilidad?" La levantó de golpe colocándola al borde de la cama. "Aquí hay un malentendido; mi intención contigo al venir a visitarte era brindar apoyo amistoso y espiritual, y ese apoyo se lo hubiera ofrecido a cualquier otro paciente, ya que cuando el doctor Lenard me pidió que colaborara con su paciente, no pensé que se tratara de ti… ¡así que quítate esa absurda idea de la cabeza!"

"Te amo, Neil", confesó ella ante la mirada perpleja de su acompañante, " …más que a Terry, y más que a ninguna otra persona en este mundo… y tenía la esperanza que recapacitaras a tiempo sobre tu práctica religiosa y estuviéramos juntos. ¿Acaso no estuviste enamorado de Candy, según me habías contado?" Los ojos de la rubia joven imploraban, y Neil tuvo el imperioso deseo de salir corriendo del hospital.

"Pensé que lo estaba, pero sólo era un capricho, y fue hace mucho tiempo. Yo sólo estoy enamorado de Dios, y tan grande es ese amor que en mi corazón ya no hay espacio para ninguna mujer."

"¡Eso no era lo que pensabas cuando te fijaste en Candy!"

"¿Por qué insistes en competir con ella? Comprende de una vez, Susana, Candy no es tu rival, nunca quiso serlo. ¡Por eso te dejó el camino libre para que estuvieras con Terry!"

"¿No puedes siquiera pensarlo un poco? ¡Recuerda todas las cosas que tenemos en común! Ambos cometimos errores en el pasado y estuvimos dispuestos a enmendarlos-"

"No se puede enmendar un error con otro", aclaró él. "De yo haber sabido que esto pasaría, no hubiera aceptado ayudar al doctor Lenard." Se dirigió a la puerta. "Adiós, Susana; siento mucho que tenga que ser de esta manera… ¡ni siquiera me atrevo a abrazarte!" Ya todo le quedaba claro: la rápida mejoría en la salud de la chica, la intención de ésta en terminar de escribir la obra, su recuperación con la pierna recién adquirida… ¡ninguno de los avances de Susana se debía a su deseo de realizarse como mujer, sino a que se había enamorado de él!

"¡No me trates así!" Al ver la furia contenida en los ojos del religioso preguntó: "¿Es por mi pierna amputada que me rechazas?"

"Esto no se trata de rechazarte o no, sino de lo que es correcto para ambos."

Ella continuó llorando, y luego de unos segundos dijo: "Necesito tomar aire, Neil… ¿serías tan amable de abrir la ventana, por favor?"

"Seguro", contestó él. Abrió la ventana de par en par, y antes de salir por la puerta añadió: "Prometo escribirte, pero ante las circunstancias, no lo haré de inmediato… al menos no hasta que me demuestres que ya no piensas en mí como hombre."

"Neil, no te vayas… ¡sin ti yo no soy nadie!", exclamó Susana.

"Busca de Dios; sin Él, entonces sí que no eres nadie…" Y sin decir más, cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando a una desconsolada Susana llorando con histeria en la amplitud del Cuarto Especial.

A medida que bajaba las escaleras principales del hospital, Neil veía cómo todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Aún no podía dar crédito a las palabras de Susana, a su confesión de amor… Ya se encontraba en los jardines frontales cuando tuvo un súbito deseo de recostarse contra un árbol para darse un respiro en medio de su agitación, y así lo hizo.

"¡Ese gran pájaro va a estrellarse contra el suelo!", gritó un pequeño paciente, apuntando hacia el edificio central.

Neil giró en dirección al punto hacia el cual señalaba el chico, en el mismo instante en que un bulto descendía al vacío y aterrizaba dando un mortal golpe sobre una fuente. Pero el niño se había equivocado: no era un pájaro lo que había caído… El cuerpo inerte de Susana Marlowe flotaba sobre el agua, y sus ojos abiertos y carentes de luz parecían mirar a Neil con reproche.


	14. Chapter 14

EL PADRE LEGAN

Por

Astrid Ortiz

(eiffel27)

_CANDY CANDY está escrita por Kyoko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi, y producida para televisión por TOEI ANIMATION._

PARTE XIV: El despertar de una madre

"Albert, tía abuela… ¿qué se les ofrece?", preguntó la señora Legan al ver las dos máximas autoridades de la dinastía Andley aguardando por ella en la sala principal.

"Venimos a despedirnos de Neil, quien ya debe estar por llegar del hospital Santa Juana, como suponemos", mencionó Albert, "y también para hablar sobre un asunto que él y yo teníamos pendiente."

"Aún no comprendo cómo es que estás de acuerdo con Neil en que se repita semejante tontería", dijo la tía Elroy con disgusto.

"Ya le indiqué, tía abuela, que no quiero que se comente nada al respecto hasta tanto yo haga el anuncio de forma oficial."

Eliza bajaba las escaleras, en completo estado de aburrimiento. "¡No puedo creer que hoy no pueda ir al rancho de Tom! ¿Acaso ustedes no querían que yo hiciera más labor social, y que mostrara a Tom la superioridad de mi clase?"

"Deberías agradecer a tus padres que no te hayan enviado hoy con ese mugroso", murmuró la tía Elroy entre dientes.

"Le pido que sea más respetuosa al referirse a personas que no se encuentran presentes", corrigió Albert, sonriendo para sus adentros, mientras Eliza bajaba la mirada ocultando su gratitud ante el joven millonario. "De todos modos ordené a George que fuera a recoger a Neil al hospital para que así no tuviera que esperar por el chofer de ustedes."

"¡Qué gusto tenerte con nosotros, Albert!", exclamó el señor Legan, quien había bajado las escaleras luego de escuchar al grupo. "Vienes para hablar de negocios, supongo…"

"Así es, pero más que nada quiero hablar con Neil antes de-"

_"¡¡¡¡Mamáaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!"_

Todos se conmocionaron, en especial la señora Legan, quien reconoció la voz de quien en un sinnúmero de veces la llamaba de esa manera. Pero en esta ocasión había algo en dicha voz… no era una súplica infantil para obtener lo deseado, ni una queja ante una paliza, tal vez bien merecida… esta vez, el grito desgarrador de Neil alcanzaba el paroxismo, y Sarah Legan supo, por primera vez en su vida, que su hijo realmente la necesitaba. Y justo cuando corrió hacia la puerta principal, George y un lloroso Neil entraban a la casa, este último siendo fuertemente sujetado por el asistente de Albert para no caer. "¿Neil, qué te ocurre?", insistió su madre.

Neil cayó desplomado en brazos de la autora de sus días. "Mamá….todo es… por mi culpa…¡ya… no puedo… ser… sacerdote!" Se aferró a ella, llorando a todo pulmón, mientras el señor Legan se acercaba a su hijo y alisaba sus cabellos, en un intento por tranquilizarlo.

"Cálmate, Neil", sugirió Albert, y una mirada que hiciera a George bastó para que el fiel ayudante comprendiera lo que se esperaba de él, por lo que informó: "El joven Neil acaba de sufrir un gran trauma…"

"No necesitamos tanto suspenso, George, ¡me estás poniendo nerviosa!", exclamó Eliza.

"Quiero que te controles tu también", dijo la tía Elroy, incapaz de contener su propia ansiedad. "¡Dinos de una vez, George!"

"La señorita Susana se lanzó por la ventana de su habitación en el hospital Santa Juana… muriendo en el acto."

Todos quedaron inmóviles en sus respectivos lugares, intentando asimilar cada una de las palabras emitidas por George. Susana Marlowe, la actriz de Broadway, antigua novia de Terry, y protegida de Neil, muerta…

_"¡¡¡No!!!"_, gritó Neil, como si estuviera escuchando la noticia por primera vez. "Susana no… yo no debí… ¡yo no debí!"

"¿No debiste qué?", repitió Eliza.

"En su debido momento ofreceré más detalles sobre lo poco que el joven alcanzó a explicarme en el coche", indicó George.

"Neil, estás muy alterado", dijo Albert, "¿Por qué no subes a tu habitación y descansas un poco? Cuando despiertes te sentirás mejor y podrás contarnos lo que te pasó."

"No quiero saber nada… ¡no quiero ver a nadie!", volvió a gritar el joven.

"Enviaré un telegrama a Nueva York", anunció el señor Legan. "Neil no puede regresar al seminario en estas condiciones."

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo", murmuró la tía Elroy; y a medida que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, sintió que le faltaba el aire, y cayó de bruces sobre el suelo, provocando mayor consternación entre todos. "¡Dorothy!", llamó la señora Legan. "Dorothy, ven rápido, ¡ayúdanos con la tía abuela!"

Dorothy emergió del cuarto de la servidumbre, y al contemplar la escena, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. La señora Elroy desmayada en el suelo, el joven Neil gritando con histeria, la niña Eliza petrificada al pie de las escaleras… "Enseguida voy, señora", dijo.

"Querida", el señor Legan tomó por el brazo a su esposa, "debo enviar el telegrama cuanto antes. ¿Crees que puedas tener todo bajo control? Confío en ti…"

"George y yo te acompañamos, amigo", ofreció Albert. "Estás temblando y temo mucho por ti y el resto de la familia."

"Ya que ustedes tres van a salir", dijo Sarah a medida que limpiaba el sudor de la frente de Neil, "vayan a buscar a Candy al hogar de Pony."

"¡Mamá!", exclamó Eliza. "Tú odias a Candy, ¿no es eso lo que nos has hecho creer?"

"Ahora más que nunca Neil necesita todo nuestro apoyo… y también el de sus amigos", fue la respuesta de su madre. "Se ha quedado dormido… ¿me ayudas a llevarlo a su cuarto?"

"¡Seguro, mamá!" Eliza salió del trance en el que se encontraba, y tomando a Neil por la cintura, lo levantó de tal manera que ella y la señora Legan pudieran quedar sosteniéndolo por ambos brazos.

"Señor Albert, permita que yo ayude a Dorothy a llevar a la señora Elroy a una de las recámaras", sugirió George.

"¡Por supuesto! También debemos ir por un médico…"

"De una vez debemos avisar a Archie y su prometida", agregó el señor Legan, cuyas manos aún temblaban por la impresión; y mirando a su esposa le dijo: "Haces bien en enviar por Candy. Ella es una enfermera graduada, y nos serviría de mucha ayuda."

"Patty también puede brindarnos su asistencia", añadió Albert, y de repente pensó que tal vez ella preferiría disfrutar unos últimos días de ocio en el hogar de Pony antes de regresar a Florida junto a su familia. 'Pero la necesito', admitió. '¡La extraño y la necesito tanto!'

"Ustedes los hombres son tan lentos para todo…", se quejó Eliza. "¡Apresúrense y monten el coche, George no debe tardar en llevar a la tía Elroy al cuarto!"

"¡Sí, señora!", exclamaron Albert y el señor Legan, quienes obedecieron de inmediato. En cualquier otro momento, este último hubiera regañado a su hija por la insolencia con la que ésta le hablaba frente a terceros, pero la ocasión ameritaba un poco mas de acción por parte de todos.

Poco a poco Eliza y su madre llevaron a Neil a su cuarto, recostándolo sobre la cama de éste; y cuando la chica se detuvo a observar a su progenitora, sintió un escalofrío al ver la gran tormenta que se desataba en esos ojos… 'Oh, Tom', pensó, 'si tan sólo estuvieras aquí conmigo, yo sabría perfectamente qué hacer.'

Terry no supo en qué momento Candy se había quedado dormida; simplemente se dio la vuelta luego de terminar de entonar su melodía, y allí estaba ella, acostada sobre el césped, con ojos profundamente cerrados, y una gran sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, los cuales estaban hinchados por sus besos, y él sonrió con orgullo, pues sabía a la perfección que ningún otro la había besado. "¿Qué estarás soñando, pequeña pecosa?" Apartó un rebelde rizo de la rosada frente, admirando el esplendor de sus cabellos sueltos. "Candy… pensé que jamás volvería a verte…", susurró, embargado por la emoción. Y ya en la soledad de sus pensamientos, dio rienda suelta a su llanto, lágrimas de alivio de saberla bien y tenerla allí, a su lado. Lloró largo y tendido, liberando la gran opresión que se había agolpado en su pecho luego de la separación, sintiendo que había quedado muerto en vida…

La vio retorcerse de un lado a otro, estirándose cuan larga era; y en cuestión de segundos, abrió sus enormes ojos verdes, y el muchacho vio cómo ella extendía su mano hasta tocar la parte baja de la masculina espalda… y se sintió en el cielo. "Estoy soñando", la oyó decir, antes que ella se pusiera en pie, y comenzara a correr de un lado a otro. "¡Oh, Terry, estoy soñando!"

"¡Candy, espera, no estás soñando!", gritó él al ver cómo la chica trepaba uno de los arboles. "¡Aguarda un momento, mona pecas!"

"¡Yupiiiiii!" Candy continuaba saltando de rama en rama, por lo que Terry llegó al pie del árbol y esperó a que ella bajara, pero no fue necesario… justo cuando se balanceaba entre una rama y otra, la chica perdió el equilibrio, cayendo al vacío y aterrizando sobre el joven actor, quien no perdió tiempo en aprisionarla con sus brazos. "No sabía que estuvieras practicando para ser trapecista en un circo", comentó.

Vio cómo ella lo observaba por unos segundos, hasta que las verdes pupilas se abrieron con asombro, y un rubor intensificaba el tono rosado de su tez. 'Ya despertó', dijo él en su interior, sin dejar de admirar su belleza, '¡y sabe que la estoy mirando!'

Ella se apartó de golpe y se puso de pie. Cruzándose de brazos preguntó: "¿Por qué llorabas?"

Lo había tomado desprevenido. ¿Acaso ella había despertado al escuchar su llanto de felicidad… o nunca se había dormido del todo? Optó por cambiar de tema. "Tienes una ardua tarea por delante. ¡Mira todos los diarios que se encuentran dispersos por la colina!"

"¿Por qué no me ayudas _tú_ a recogerlos?", sugirió ella, fingiendo enfado.

"No fui yo quien los tiró al ver a mi… 'impostor'", respondió el joven.

"Eres un…" Como en los viejos tiempos, Candy levantó sus puños al aire y corrió en dirección a Terry con intenciones de saltar encima de él; pero el chico fue más rápido, y tomándola por las muñecas, la miró fijamente, derritiéndola hasta los huesos. "No es la primera vez que estoy en esta colina, Candy…"

"Lo sé", susurró ella, sosteniéndole la mirada. "Nunca lo supiste, pero ese día que partiste bajo la nieve, yo estaba muy, pero muy cerca de ti…"

"¿En serio?"

"Llegué al hogar de Pony minutos después de que te fuiste, y tu taza de té aún estaba caliente. Corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta aquí, y las huellas de tus pisadas seguían frescas como la nieve. Estuvimos a sólo momentos de habernos encontrado", finalizó diciendo, ocultando su rostro entre sus inmovilizadas manos para que él no viera la profunda tristeza que la arropaba.

Soltando las diminutas manos, Terry acercó su rostro lentamente al de Candy; pero a pocos centímetros de darle un beso, distinguió una figura en la distancia. "¡Albert!", exclamó.

"¿Albert?" Candy se volteó, y reconoció la insignia de los Andley en los dos vehículos recién llegados, de los cuales habían bajado su padre adoptivo, George y… "¿Qué hace el señor Legan aquí?" preguntó.

"No sé quiénes son los otros dos, pero puedo ver por la seriedad de sus rostros que no se trata de nada bueno…"

"Tengo un fuerte presentimiento, Terry, ¡debemos regresar cuanto antes!"

"De acuerdo; pero primero prométeme una cosa…"

"¿Sí?"

Tomándola de la mano, y mirándola a los ojos, él le dijo: "Pase lo que pase entre nosotros, no vuelvas a recogerte el cabello."

Una vez más, ella se ruborizó, antes de emitir una nerviosa risilla. "¡Eres imposible, Terry Grandchester! Está bien… te lo prometo."

El sonrió con picardía, y un brillo intenso se apoderó de sus ojos zafiro; y manteniendo el contacto de sus manos, ambos jóvenes corrieron de regreso a la casa Pony. Al abrir la puerta, los tres visitantes se levantaron de sus asientos a la vez que la señorita Pony y la hermana María se acercaban a recibirla. "¿Candy, dónde estabas?", preguntó esta última. "Ha ocurrido algo terrible… ¡Terry!", exclamó al ver al joven inglés.

"Señorita Pony, hermana María… me da mucho gusto saludarlas, pero tal parece que ustedes tienen algo más importante que decirnos", dijo Terry.

"Lamento no poder charlar contigo, Terrence, pero algo muy grave ha pasado", indicó Albert, estrechando la mano de Terry. "Ellos son mi ayudante George, y el señor Legan, padre de Eliza y Neil."

"Gusto conocerlos, soy Terry Grandchester."

"Tal vez no me recuerde, señor Terry, pero yo abordé el barco Mauritania rumbo a Londres junto a la señorita Candy", dijo George. "Es muy oportuna su presencia ya que usted estuvo comprometido con la señorita Marlowe, y merece saber… ella murió hace unas horas…"

_"¿Cómo?", _preguntaron Terry y Candy al unísono. "¿Que Susana _quéeee_?", repitió él, echando su cabello hacia atrás… de repente sentía como si se estuviera sofocando.

"Se lanzó de la ventana de su habitación en el hospital", señaló el señor Legan con el rostro compungido. "George llegó momentos después a recoger a Neil, y éste se encontraba, y todavía se encuentra, en una crisis de nervios…"

"Por lo poco que el señor Neil me pudo contar mientras íbamos de regreso en el vehículo", interrumpió George, "puedo deducir que la señorita Marlowe le confesó su amor, y no soportó el rechazo del joven por lo que-"

"Susana…¿enamorada de Neil?", insistió Candy en voz alta. La felicidad que la invadía luego de su reencuentro con Terry se disipó de inmediato. "¿Qué más ha dicho Neil, señor Legan?"

"Se siente culpable por lo ocurrido, e incluso dice que ya no podrá ser sacerdote…"

"¡Pamplinas!", gritó Terry, dando un puño contra la mesa. "Es preciso que me lleven con Neil de inmediato, ¡tengo muchas cosas que decirle sobre Susana!"

"¡Terry, respeta a los muertos!", exclamó Candy.

"No tienes idea de lo complicada que ha sido toda esta situación", dijo él. "Tu también mereces saber mucho sobre Susana…¡Ahora comprendo el grave error que cometí al haberla aceptado en mi vida!" Respiró hondo. "Siento como si una venda me fuera arrancada de los ojos…"

"¿A qué te refieres, Terry?", preguntó Albert.

"Luego les explicaré; sólo déjenme ver a Neil. ¡Necesito ayudarlo a salir de ese abismo en el que ha caído!"

"También te necesitamos a ti, Candy", agregó Albert. "La tía abuela se impresionó tanto con la noticia que sufrió un colapso, y Dorothy y Eliza han tratado de ayudar a Sarah, pero no ha sido suficiente."

"Ustedes pueden adelantarse", dijo Terry. "Mi asistente Russell ya me estaba esperando cerca de la colina de Pony. Candy y yo pasaremos por él y saldremos rumbo a la mansión Legan.

"¿Ya procuraron a un médico?", preguntó Candy.

"Me disponía a buscar al doctor Martin en cuanto saliéramos de aquí", contestó el rubio. "Sólo falta avisar a Annie y a Archie… él partió temprano en la mañana a Chicago, pero supongo que ambos están ahora con los señores Britter."

"Yo me haré cargo, Albert", anunció Patty, quien hacía su entrada a la habitación. Albert no pudo evitar suspirar al verla en su ropa de dormir. Al verlo, ella sonrió y añadió: "Pediré a John que me lleve a casa de Tom, y de allí cabalgaremos a casa de Annie."

"¡Gracias, Patty!", exclamó Albert, dándole una palmada en el hombro, y se volvió a dirigir a los presentes. "No hay tiempo que perder; Neil ha hecho mucho por todos nosotros en las últimas semanas, y es nuestro turno de apoyarlo ahora que nos necesita." Y antes de abandonar el lugar, se dio la vuelta una última vez para contemplar a Patty, y su corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente.

Eliza y su madre tomaban asiento junto a la cama donde Neil dormía profundamente. "Espero que no se tarden mucho", suspiró la joven con cansancio.

La señora Legan advirtió unas líneas de expresión en el rostro de su hija. "Estás muy tensa, Eliza, y con toda razón. Ve a descansar a tu cuarto; las próximas horas serán difíciles para todos, en especial para Neil."

"Tu también mereces un descanso."

"Eliza, por una vez debo actuar como madre y olvidarme de todo lo demás…"

"¿Es por eso que ordenaste que trajeran a Candy? No debe ser fácil para ti tenerla con nosotros bajo un mismo techo."

"Pero ahora tú la aceptas, ¿no? Si es así, ¿por qué no contar con su ayuda un par de horas hasta tanto se normalice la situación?"

Eliza quedó boquiabierta. "¡Mamá, me sorprendes! ¿En serio te encuentras bien?"

La autora de sus días la tomó por los hombros, y plantando un beso en la frente de la muchacha respondió: "Aún en medio de toda esta tragedia, debo decir que nunca antes me había sentido mejor. Me siento muy orgullosa de ti, Eliza, y de todo lo que has hecho, bueno o malo. Después de todo, sólo actuabas según mis deseos, y el hecho de que siempre trataras de complacerme, aunque fuera de forma incorrecta, te convierte en excelente hija."

"¡Mamá!" Los ojos de Eliza se llenaron de lágrimas.

"Anda, no es momento para llorar; yo me quedaré aquí con Neil."

Eliza asintió con la cabeza, y cerró la puerta tras de ella, dejando a Sarah Legan a solas con su hijo. "Mamá…", murmuró él entre sueños.

Ella tomó la agitada mano de su hijo entre la suya. "Aquí estoy, Neil… lista para escucharte…"

Neil despertó de golpe al sentir la cálida mano de su madre, y se sentó erguido. "¡Mamá!", gritó llorando, lanzándose a los brazos de su progenitora. "Mamá, ya no podré ser sacerdote… ¡jamás me lo perdonaría!"

La señora Legan recostó la cabeza de Neil sobre su hombro; y por primera vez en muchos años, dejó que sus propias lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. "¿En serio el sacerdocio es tan importante para ti?"

Neil alzó la mirada, encontrando sus propios ojos reflejados en las llorosas pupilas de su madre. "Es lo que más deseo, ¿pero cómo puedo ser sacerdote y llevar esta gran culpa al mismo tiempo? ¡No merezco la vida en el clero, mamá!"

Sarah apretó a su hijo fuertemente contra su pecho. "Hijo mío… hijito… ¡perdóname! No sabes cuánto lamento no haberte apoyado en tu vocación… Pero no te desanimes, ¡aún puedes ser sacerdote! No tienes que pensar en eso ahora; de hecho, tu padre iba a enviar un comunicado al seminario informando lo que sucedió."

"Tenías que haber visto la cara de Susana cuando…"

"Shhhh…¡ aleja ese pensamiento de tu mente! Tú no mataste a Susana, Neil; ella decidió quitarse la vida por su propia cuenta."

"¡Pero lo hizo por mi culpa, porque creyó que podía tener un futuro conmigo! No debí haberla ilusionado…"

"¡No lo hiciste!", exclamó su madre con firmeza. "Vamos, duerme un poco más; en cualquier momento vendrá un medico a revisarte. Y Neil,", lo observó con una ternura nunca antes prodigada por ella, "te amo, a ti… y a Eliza; te has convertido en un buen hombre, y me siento orgullosa por eso."

"Yo también te amo", dijo él en voz baja, antes de caer nuevamente en un profundo sueño. Y mientras Sarah terminaba de abrigarlo con las sábanas, al otro lado de la puerta, Eliza derramaba lágrimas de felicidad. "Yo también te amo, mamá", susurró, y caminó en dirección a su habitación.


	15. Chapter 15

EL PADRE LEGAN

Por

Astrid Ortiz

(eiffel27)

_CANDY CANDY está escrita por Kyoko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi, y producida para televisión por TOEI ANIMATION._

PARTE XV: Fiesta negra para todos

Archie y Annie habían acordado no anunciar su reconciliación al resto de la familia Andley ante el crítico estado emocional de Neil. Sólo Patty estaba al tanto de la renovada relación, pues al haber sido ella quien fuera en busca de la pareja a casa de los Britter, era inevitable que se enterara… pero la comprensiva chica prometió guardar silencio hasta tanto Annie y Archie decidieran dar la noticia por cuenta propia.

Luego de haber dejado a John con Tom, los tres amigos viajaron en el coche de Archie rumbo a la mansión Legan. Al bajar del mismo, Archie vio una figura femenina discutir con Dorothy en la entrada.

"Ya le dije que no es un buen momento para yo importunar a mis patrones, señora Townsend", repitió Dorothy. "Ha ocurrido una desgracia en la familia y los señores Leagan no están de ánimo para recibir visitas."

"¡Sobre eso es que vengo a hablarles!", exclamó con desespero la señora Townsend. "¡Si no hablo con el padre Legan cuanto antes, arruinará su vida sin necesidad alguna!"

"¿Otra vez usted?", preguntó Archie sumamente molesto mientras se acercaba a ambas mujeres. "¿No ha tenido suficiente con provocar que yo golpeara a Neil, ni con haberme separado de mi amada por todo un mes?"

"¿Usted es la señora Townsend?", preguntó Annie, contemplando a la dama de ancho sombrero y amplio vestido negro. "¿A qué debemos su presencia en este lugar?"

"Esta señora no merece que le hablemos, ¡es una chismosa entrometida!", exclamó su prometido.

"Señora Townsend", interrumpió Patty, "de veras no es oportuno recibir visitantes. El padre Leagan está atravesando una grave crisis de nervios y debemos concederle un tiempo de reposo."

"Ustedes no entienden… ¡es preciso que yo hable con él de inmediato!" Los ojos de la señora Townsend se humedecieron. "Yo sé lo que pasó esta mañana en el hospital Santa Juana, ¡y tengo una información muy importante que dar al padre Neil!" Sus manos comenzaron a temblar. "¡Por lo que más quieran, permítanme hablar con él!"

"Aún no, señora Townsend", indicó Patty. "No se ofenda, pero debemos entrar a la casa; Neil y su familia nos necesitan."

"Esperen, no se vayan… ¡esperen!" La voz de la señora Townsend se apagaba a medida que los tres jóvenes y Dorothy entraban a la casa. "¡De mí depende la recuperación del padre Legan!"

Al cerrar la puerta tras de ellos, Annie respiró hondo. "Archie, no quise contradecirte al frente de esa señora, pero… algo me dice que en esta ocasión ella nos estaba diciendo la verdad."

"Yo también pienso lo mismo, Annie", añadió Patty. "Es por eso que evité ser ruda con ella."

Pero Archie no estaba del todo convencido. "En todo caso, que aguarde a que las aguas regresen a su nivel y entonces se aclarará todo…", dijo. Sin nada más que hablar sobre lo ocurrido, los tres, junto a Dorothy, hicieron acto de presencia en la sala principal, y en cuanto lo hicieron, lanzaron un grito de asombro. _"¡Terry!"_

El joven actor estaba recostado sobre un sofá, sus largas piernas cruzadas y extendidas sobre una mesa. "¡Así que al fin llegaron la gordita, la tímida y el elegante!"

"Con el permiso de ustedes, subiré a ver qué se le ofrece a los señores", anunció Dorothy antes de subir las escaleras y perderse en el corredor al final de la misma.

"Es de muy mal gusto que nos llames por sobrenombres en un momento como éste", reprochó Archie a Terry, disimulando su alegría al verlo. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Mas tarde ofreceré todas las explicaciones que ustedes me pidan. Ahora mismo un doctor muy extraño se encuentra revisando a Neil, con la asistencia de la mejor enfermera del mundo", dijo Terry con orgullo, en clara referencia a Candy.

"¿Dónde están Albert y los demás?", preguntó Patty.

"En la recámara de la tan mentada tía abuela… aún no la he visto", contestó Terry.

"Estás demasiado tranquilo, Grandchester", comentó Archie, "…como si nada de esto te hubiera afectado."

"¿Afectado?" El joven duque se levantó del sofá. "¿Crees que estoy haciendo una fiesta por todo esto? Archie: Susana y yo habíamos terminado, ¡pero no por eso le deseaba la muerte! ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí abajo esperando… por aburrimiento? ¡Nada de eso! Mil y una cosas están dando vueltas por mi mente, y estoy seguro que por la de Candy también. ¡Será otra gran prueba para nosotros!"

"No tanto como para Neil", opinó Patty.

"También estoy pensando en todo lo que tengo que confesar a Neil con tal de aliviar su pena… pero no contaba con que él estuviera tan mal anímicamente, y ya no estoy seguro de decirle la verdad tan pronto."

"¿La verdad de qué?", indagó Annie.

"Aún no puedo ofrecer detalles; además, Candy también merece saber el por qué de mi prolongado silencio." Caminó de un lado a otro. "Como que se están tardando demasiado allá arriba, ¿no?"

"Señor Terry", Russell emergía de la puerta de la servidumbre. "Todo está en orden en la cocina; al parecer el personal se las está arreglando bien aún con la señorita Dorothy arriba en las habitaciones, y no se me necesita mucho por aquí."

"¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me digas 'señor' ni me trates de usted?" De no haber sido por las circunstancias en las que se encontraban, Terry hubiera estallado en risa. "¡Tú y yo tenemos la misma edad, Russell!"

"¡Aguarda un segundo!", interrumpió Archie, quien no dejaba de observar al joven pelirrojo. "¿No fuiste tú quien llevó a Candy en brazos a la colina de Pony hace un mes?"

Terry tomó la palabra. "Russell es mi ayudante, Archie; le encargué hace unos meses vigilar a Candy y asegurarse que ella estuviera bien."

"¿Y por que habrías de hacer eso?", cuestionó Annie.

"¿No lo imaginan?", dijo Patty esbozando una amplia sonrisa. "¡Cuando una persona está enamorada, es capaz de cualquier cosa!"

Terry también sonrió. "Has cambiado mucho, Patty."

Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que observaron a Dorothy bajar las escaleras con dificultad. Llevaba gruesos juegos de sábanas en ambas manos, lo cual limitaba su visibilidad; y justo cuando pisaba en falso un escalón y se tambaleaba para no caer, Russell la agarró por la cintura, haciendo que las frazadas cayeran al suelo. "¡Te tengo!", exclamó el chico.

"¡Gracias!" Dorothy se agachó a recoger las sábanas, pero él la detuvo con una mano, inclinándose él en su lugar. "No había tenido la oportunidad de conocerte. Tú debes ser Dorothy, ¿verdad?"

"Así es", respondió ella sintiendo un repentino rubor en sus mejillas. "Muchas gracias por ayudarme, señor-"

"Russell", agregó él mientras ambos llevaban las sábanas al cuarto de servicio. "Vamos, debes estar muerta de cansancio y no viene mal un poco de ayuda, ¿no crees?" Ambos desaparecieron por la puerta que conducía al ala de los empleados.

Sin comprender lo que había presenciado, Archie miró a Annie, quien a su vez miró a Patty; y al esta última mirar a Terry, éste sólo se encogió de hombros. "¡No traje a Russell hasta aquí para enamorarse de las mucamas, se los aseguro!"

"Por lo visto es tan servicial como George", comentó Archie… y de repente todos comenzaron a reír, liberando la tensión que reinaba en todo el lugar, y ninguno de ellos se había percatado que Candy y el doctor Martin bajaban las escaleras, hasta que Terry los vio. "¿Qué nos cuenta, doctor… cómo van los pacientes?"

"El chico se encuentra bien", informó el doctor Martin. "Tuvo un ataque de nervios, pero le administré unos calmantes y todo está bajo control."

"¿Y la tía abuela?", preguntó Archie.

"Logramos estabilizar su presión, pero les aconsejo que estén muy pendientes a ella. A su edad, no puede darse el lujo de tener muchos disgustos… el joven Albert y la familia Leagan se encuentran ahora mismo con ella. Por lo demás, no deben preocuparse", finalizó diciendo el galeno con una sonrisa.

"Entonces, es cuestión de esperar a que Neil despierte…", dijo Terry.

"Supones bien", indicó Candy, quien no pudo evitar sonreír al ver cómo Terry, con su presencia, prácticamente se había adueñado de la mansión. "¿Quién llevará al doctor Martin de regreso a la clínica?"

"Russell lo hará", contestó Terry, "y de paso que lleve a Dorothy con ellos."

"¿Terry, cómo crees?", protestó Candy. "¡Dorothy sólo recibe órdenes de los Legan!"

"No creo que a los señores les importe mucho tomando en cuenta lo que está pasando", comentó el doctor Martin. "Además, el joven Grandchester quiere que los dos jovencitos se conozcan mejor, ¿o me equivoco?"

Terry miró con asombro al médico, y Candy notó cómo se acentuaba el brillo en los ojos zafiro del inglés, en completo acuerdo con las palabras del doctor. "Más bien quería evitar que Russell condujera solo en el viaje de regreso. Después de todo, él y yo no adquirimos el coche hasta hoy en la madrugada, y dudo mucho que él sepa manejar por estos lugares", explicó Terry.

El muchacho de cabellos oscuros llamó a Russell y a Dorothy, quienes conversaban animadamente, y luego todos dieron las gracias al doctor Martin, quien ofreció la mejor de sus sonrisas; y junto a Russell y Dorothy, abandonaron la estancia rumbo a la Clínica Feliz. Annie y Archie comenzaban a platicar con Patty, y Candy se llevó los brazos a la cintura en cuanto tuvo a Terry frente a ella. "Tienes suerte que los Leagan estén muy ocupados; ¡de otro modo hubieran despedido a Dorothy!"

"Estás muy cansada, pecosa", fue todo lo que dijo él, acrecentando el enojo de la rubia. "Yo no he dormido mucho desde mi llegada, y si en algo tú y yo deberíamos estar de acuerdo es en que este día ha sido muy extraño."

Sin decir nada al respecto, ella hizo uso del único asiento disponible, y cuando se dio cuenta que el otro espacio vacío para que Terry hiciera lo propio era justo a su lado, ya era demasiado tarde. Con toda la naturalidad del mundo, Terry tomó su lugar junto a ella… y ambos permanecieron callados mientras escuchaban la plática de sus amigos.

Transcurrieron unos minutos, y cuando Patty, Archie y Annie hicieron un alto a su prolongada conversación, voltearon sus miradas en dirección al asiento donde se encontraban Candy y Terry, y una genuina sonrisa se dibujó en cada uno de sus rostros… Sin proponérselo, y de manera inconsciente, Candy y Terry se habían quedado dormidos, uno en brazos del otro, y una expresión de mutua pertenencia se reflejaba en sus semblantes.

Neil escuchó que tocaban a la ventana, y se cubrió la cabeza con una de las almohadas. 'Debo haberme vuelto loco', pensó. 'Ahora el rostro de Susana aparece por todos lados, y ya hasta creo que entrará por mi ventana…'

"¿Padre Legan? Padre Legan, abra, soy yo… ¡John!"

"¿John?" Sin pensarlo, Neil se puso de pie, pero en cuanto lo hizo tuvo que sostenerse de la mesa de noche para no caer, ya que aún se encontraba bajo el efecto de las medicinas. "¡Enseguida voy!" Abrió la ventana tal y como hiciera con Susana horas antes y preguntó: "¿Que haces aquí… y cómo es que llegaste a esta ventana?"

"Trepar paredes es tan sencillo como trepar árboles… un día debería intentarlo usted también, padre", sugirió el niño mientras entraba a la habitación.

"No me llames padre", espetó Neil, tomando asiento nuevamente en la cama; y señalando a John un lugar donde éste pudiera sentarse, añadió: "Ya no seré sacerdote."

John no podía creer lo que había escuchado. "¿Por qué, padre? Sé que usted está triste por lo que pasó, ¡pero no debe abandonar sus sueños! ¿No fue eso lo que usted me enseñó aquella tarde en el padre árbol… a no tener miedo, y a guardar la esperanza de que Dios siempre traerá tiempos mejores?"

"Esto es diferente", fue la estoica respuesta de Neil. "¿Avisaste a la señorita Pony y la hermana María que estarías aquí?"

"Tom me había llevado de regreso al hogar de Pony, pero al rato escribí una carta y la dejé sobre una mesa indicando a la señorita Pony que vendría, y que regresaría pronto en compañía de Candy o algún otro de sus amigos. Pedí un caballo prestado a Jimmy, y cabalgué hasta aquí… el caballo sigue allá afuera."

"Fue muy irresponsable lo que hicieron… tú y Jimmy", dijo Neil. "Al menos esta vez la señorita Pony sabe de tu paradero."

"¡Por favor, padre, no se moleste conmigo! Yo tan sólo estaba preocupado por usted, y ahora que al fin lo veo, me doy cuenta de lo mucho que está sufriendo…"

Neil respiró profundo. "Lo siento, John, deben ser los tranquilizantes… puedes quedarte aquí, pero te advierto que no estoy de humor pues no me siento nada bien."

La puerta se abrió de golpe. "Neil, oigo voces, ¿estás despierto?", preguntó Albert asomando la cabeza, reconociendo a John al instante. "¿Qué haces aquí, muchachito?"

"¡Entre, señor Albert!", exclamó John. "Vine a tratar de alegrar un poco al padre Legan."

"Yo también quiero ver feliz al padre Legan, John", añadió Albert, quien ahora entraba de lleno a la habitación. Mirando al enfermo preguntó: "¿Cómo te sientes, Neil?"

"Siento la cabeza a punto de reventar, y el golpe en la nariz no ayuda mucho…"

"Quiero que te desahogues y me cuentes cómo pasó todo."

"¡No me pidas eso, por favor!" Neil se frotó la sien con una mano. "Sólo te digo que ofrecí lo mejor de mí a una joven mujer para que se superara… ¡pero en lugar de ayudarla, lo que hice fue destruirla!"

"No es tu culpa que Susana hubiera interpretado las cosas de otra manera… además, ella sabía que habías iniciado tus estudios clericales y aún así se dispuso a enamorarse de ti." Mirando a John le dijo: "¿Sabías que el padre Legan ha sido muy bueno con nosotros, incluyéndote a ti?"

"¡Sí, señor Albert!", respondió el chico con el jubilo de un niño que celebraba su cumpleaños. "¡El me ha ayudado mucho con sus consejos, y también aprendió a hacer las labores en el hogar de Pony para que Candy y la señorita Pony no se llenaran las manos con tanto trabajo!"

"Lo que no sabes es que la ayuda que te ha dado se ha extendido mas allá de lo que imaginas", prosiguió el rubio. "No pensaba decírtelo en este momento, pero lo considero necesario para que Neil se sienta mejor. John, en cuanto volví de África, Neil me habló de ti y de lo bueno y responsable que siempre has sido, y me propuso adoptarte… y lo voy a hacer. John, de ahora en adelante yo seré tu papá."

"¡Prometiste que no dirías nada al niño sobre nuestra conversación, Albert!", protestó Neil.

"Era preciso que yo rompiera esa promesa para hacerte entrar en razón sobre lo que crees que has hecho bien y lo que no."

John dejó que sus gruesas lágrimas cayeran al suelo. "¿Por qué, señor Albert? No tiene que adoptarme si no quiere… ¡no tiene que adoptarme sólo por lástima!"

"¿Crees que por eso lo hago?" Albert se acercó al muchacho. "John, soy el padre adoptivo de Candy, y ya ella es toda una mujer, y llegará el día en que ya no necesite tanto de mi protección; pero hay muchos, muchos otros niños en este mundo sedientos del cariño de un padre… y muchos, muchos hombres y mujeres con el enorme deseo de compartir todo lo que tienen con alguien más. ¿De qué me sirve tener dinero a manos llenas si no tengo con quién disfrutarlo?" Tomó las temblorosas manos del chico entre las suyas. "Neil sugirió que fueras tú, pero igual si no me lo hubiera dicho yo habría escogido cualquier otro; y ten por seguro que después de ti, vendrán otros niños más… sólo me falta darte una mamá, y tengo a alguien en mente, pero no sé si esté de acuerdo."

"¿La señorita Patty?"

Albert se ruborizó. "No podemos contar con eso todavía… en su debido momento tendrás una mamá, pero tiene que ser alguien que te quiera y a quien yo quiera." Volvió a dirigir su atención a Neil. "¿Lo ves? Tal vez no hayas logrado ayudar a Susana como esperabas, pero en lo que a mí y a John respecta, transformaste nuestras vidas para siempre."

John corrió a los brazos de Neil. "¡Gracias, padre Legan… lo quiero mucho, muchísimo!"

Aún en medio del letargo a consecuencia de los medicamentos, Neil no pudo evitar que sus propias lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, y envolvió con sus brazos al joven. "Te hubiera adoptado yo mismo… pero no podía hacerlo debido a mis estudios en el seminario."

"Neil siempre estará cerca de ti, John, pase lo que pase", continuó Albert. "¿Lo querrías aún si no fuera sacerdote?"

"¡El no es sacerdote ahora, y ya lo quiero!"

"Seguirás viviendo en el hogar de Pony hasta que culmine el proceso de adopción; a partir de entonces vivirás conmigo y todos te conocerán como John Andley."

"¡Gracias, papá! Tú y el padre Legan… ¡me han hecho tan feliz!"

Neil no dejaba de contemplarlos. Entonces Albert sí quería adoptar a John después de todo, y por eso se encontraba de visita en la casa Leagan y había ordenado a George que recogiera al seminarista al hospital Santa Juana, ¡para avisarle sobre su decisión! "Yo también te doy las gracias, Albert, por haber aceptado…"dijo él en voz baja.

Por segunda vez en el día, Candy despertó con una sublime sensación de bienestar, y una placentera calidez la envolvía de pies a cabeza. Al abrir sus párpados, Terry la contemplaba divertido. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba mirándola de esa manera? "Debo hablar con un científico y compartir mi fórmula para hacer que las rubias pecosas queden dormidas al instante", sonrió él. "O tal vez soy demasiado aburrido para haber creado ese efecto somnífero en ti…"

Candy se lanzó contra el insoportable actor. "¡He hecho el ridículo durmiendo en plena sala! ¿Por qué no me despertaste?"

"Yo también me quedé dormido… aquí, en tus brazos." Sonrió al ver cómo los colores subían al rostro de su pequeña enfermera. "Vamos, Neil ya despertó y los demás subieron a verlo."

"¿Despertó?" Candy saltó del asiento, y subió corriendo las escaleras. "¡Iré a ver qué se le ofrece!"

Terry no tuvo otro remedio que seguirla a grandes pasos para poder alcanzarla, y continuaron caminando a través del corredor, hasta que Candy abrió una de las puertas. Neil estaba en compañía de Albert, Patty, Annie y Archie, mientras que John contemplaba su caballo a través de la ventana. "¡Candy!", gritó Neil. "Tu también estás aq-" Observó detenidamente al joven que la acompañaba. _"¿Terry?"_

"¡Buenas tardes, padre Legan!", saludó Terry. "Usted me tiene muy confundido: hace unas horas casi me desmayo al enterarme que usted planeaba ser sacerdote, ¡y ahora resulta que ya no quiere serlo!"

"En vez de estar bromeando al respecto, deberías guardar un poco más de respeto hacia Susana", comentó Neil con enfado. "¡Y no me llames padre!"

"Terry sólo trata de animarte, Neil… a su manera, claro", comentó Albert.

"De todas maneras necesito platicar contigo en cuanto te recuperes un poco… y también con Candy", añadió Terry. "No dejo de estar abatido ante los hechos, pero me urge hablar con ustedes para que todos tengamos al fin la conciencia tranquila respecto a Susana."

"Hablaremos en su debido momento", dijo Candy.

"Nada de lo que digas o hagas hará que cambie de opinión, Terry", insistió Neil.

"John, ¿qué haces aquí con nosotros?", preguntó Patty. "¿No se suponía que Tom te llevara de regreso al hogar de Pony?"

"No te preocupes, la señorita Pony y la hermana María ya saben dónde estoy", afirmó el niño; y tomando a Albert de la mano dijo: "¿Verdad, papá?"

_"¿Papá?"_, gritaron todos, a lo que Albert respondió: "He decidido que de la misma forma en que adopté a Candy hace unos años, también quiero adoptar a John, como espero adoptar otros niños más adelante. Tenía pensado hacer el anuncio en las próximas semanas, pero ya que Neil insiste en pensar que no ha hecho nada de utilidad durante su estancia en Lakewood, se los dije a él y a John hace unos minutos."

"El padre Legan fue quien convenció a mi papá para que me adoptara", mencionó John.

"Y luego Neil dice que no ha hecho nada por ninguno de nosotros", dijo Archie.

"Me parece maravilloso que adoptes a John, Albert", agregó Patty. "Si yo hubiera tenido que escoger, también me hubiera decidido por él. ¡Ambos hemos compartido tanto en el hogar de Pony!"

"¿De veras lo crees así, Patty?" Los jóvenes que hasta hace un mes compartieron una misión en el continente africano intercambiaron una extensa mirada; para Albert, la opinión de Patty sobre la adopción de John era muy importante. "¿En serio crees que estoy haciendo bien al adoptar a John?"

"¡Por supuesto! Adoras los niños, y si eres tan afectuoso y protector como lo has sido con Candy, no dudo que serás buen padre para otros chicos también."

Albert quedó boquiabierto ante las palabras de Patricia; y allí, al frente de todos, iba a hacerle la pregunta que tantas veces había practicado hacer, y que se le hacía difícil articular… pero entonces Annie tomó la palabra. "Archie y yo también tenemos algo que decirles… nos hemos reconciliado."

"¡Jajajaaaa!" Candy saltó a los brazos de su morena amiga, cayendo ambas al suelo como en los viejos tiempos. "¡Qué alegría saber que están juntos de nuevo… pero mucho cuidado con separarse otra vez!", rió.

"Ya no habrá separación", sonrió Archie, extendiendo la mano a su novia para que se levantara mientras Terry hacía lo mismo con Candy, pero esta última rechazó la ayuda. "Pensábamos casarnos en un par de días, pero con todo lo que está sucediendo, pospondremos la boda hasta nuevo aviso."

"¡Ni se les ocurra hacer eso!', exclamó Neil. "Ya bastante culpable me siento por la muerte de Susana, ¿y encima también van a cancelar la boda?"

"No es correcto hacer un festejo justo ahora cuando acaba de morir una persona", prosiguió Archie.

"¿Y qué hay del compromiso que ustedes tienen con Dios? La Palabra dice: la unión de un hombre y una mujer es como la unión de Cristo y la Iglesia, ya se los había dicho antes."

"Ambos lo sabemos, Neil", aclaró Annie, "pero una boda tan pronto, con Susana muerta… ¡no me lo perdonaría!"

"¡No tienen que casarse mañana mismo! Pueden hacerlo en un par de semanas… incluso yo estoy dispuesto a ir, si ustedes así lo permiten", dijo Neil.

Annie y Archie se miraron largo y tendido, hasta que Annie se resignó a decir: "Está bien, Neil, nos casaremos en unas semanas, pero con una condición: ¡que estés de ánimo para disfrutar del festejo! Prácticamente estaremos realizando la boda por ti."

"También lo hacemos en agradecimiento por todo lo que hiciste por nosotros para ayudarnos en mejorar nuestra relación", sostuvo Archie. "Annie se había refugiado en tu amistad buscando en ti el apoyo que en mí no tuvo, y tus consejos sirvieron para que saliera adelante a pesar de su dolor por yo haberla abandonado."

"Otro punto más a favor de usted, padrecito", interrumpió Terry.

"Neil", comenzó Patty. "No hace falta que te cuente cómo me destruyó la muerte de Stear… ¿pero sabes algo? El no hubiera querido verme desdichada toda mi vida, y aunque tuvimos momentos felices juntos, sé muy bien que su mayor deseo era verme feliz, por lo que todos los días al levantarme, doy gracias a Dios por el tiempo que estuvo Stear a mi lado, y celebro cada instante de vida en honor a su memoria."

"Yo también he tenido que sobreponerme a la ausencia de mi hermano", dijo Archie. "A pesar de haber sido tan diferentes, Stear y yo éramos inseparables, y aún hay veces que siento como si algo me faltara… Lo que queremos decirte, Neil, es que tú no eres el único que ha sufrido una enorme tragedia, y llegará el día en que simplemente darás vuelta a la hoja y seguirás adelante con tu vida."

"¡Estoy segura de que así será!" Con ojos risueños, Candy se rascó la cabeza. "Si no te repones, ¿quién buscará las vacas por mí?"

Todos rieron, incluyendo a Neil, quien no pudo evitar admirar la actual apariencia de la enfermera. "Por cierto, Candy, luces muy bien con el cabello suelto."

"¡Neil tiene razón, Candy, así te ves más bonita!", exclamó Patty mientras Archie y Annie asentían con la cabeza en señal de aprobación, al igual que John y Albert. "Deberías soltarte el cabello más a menudo… ¿tú qué opinas, Terry?", preguntó ella con deliberación.

"¡Este mocoso sólo ha de pensar que parezco una mona!", protestó Candy.

"De hecho, amiga Patty", interrumpió Terry, tomando uno de los ensortijados cabellos rubios entre sus dedos, "debo decir que nunca antes había visto a una mona con tan resplandeciente cabello."

"¿Eh?" La voz de Patty se entrecortó al escuchar el cumplido que su amiga había recibido. Candy, por su parte, abría y cerraba la boca, incapaz de musitar palabra alguna. Y ya cuando tenía listo un argumento para insultar al joven duque, Eliza abrió la puerta con fuerza. "¿Tom?" Buscó por todos los rincones de la habitación. "¡Tom, no te escondas, sé que estás aquí!"

"Tom no está con nosotros, Eliza", aclaró Albert. "¿Para qué lo necesitas?"

"Yo… no…", balbuceó la joven; y recobrando su compostura, se llevó las manos a la cintura. "¡Escuché voces y pensé que una de ellas era la de Tom!"

"El quería venir, señorita Eliza", intervino John, "pero tenía miedo que no lo dejaran entrar ya que una vez vino a esta casa y lo trataron como un harapiento."

"¡Qué pretexto más barato tuvo para habernos hecho este desaire!" Eliza trató de ocultar su desilusión, y se dirigió a Neil. "Vine a verte, hermanito, ¡me tenías muy preocupada! Traté de dormir pero no pude, y continué ayudando a nuestros padres."

"Me siento un poco mejor ya que cuento con mis amigos, y contigo." Neil esbozó una tímida sonrisa. "Con quien no contaba ninguno de nosotros era con la presencia del duque."

"¿Cuál duque?", preguntó su hermana, y fue entonces lo vio, parado justo al lado de Candy. _"¡Terry!"_ gritó. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Tendré pesadillas esta noche de tanto haber escuchado mi nombre el día de hoy", indicó Terry inclinando la cabeza para un lado; al hacerlo, vio una sombra de duda nublar el semblante de Candy, y contempló las verdes pupilas con el mar de sus ojos, en un afanoso deseo de reconfortarla. 'Tranquila, mi amor', quiso susurrarle, 'Eliza ya no será una amenaza para nosotros...'

Eliza interrumpió sus pensamientos. "¿Dónde está Dorothy?"

"Le ordené que tomara un descanso", intercedió Terry, "y a juzgar por tus ojos fatigados, tú también lo necesitas."

"Ahora no puedo… tanto estuve insistiendo hasta que convencí a mamá y papá que se fueran a dormir, y debo velar por la tía abuela, ya que no puedo tener a George haciendo la guardia todo el día."

Candy sonrió ante la mención de los señores Legan, y no era para menos… desde su llegada la mansión, Sarah se había desvivido en atenciones para ella, y por primera vez la hizo sentirse como una más de la familia. Y en cuanto a la tía Elroy… ésta había olvidado inconscientemente su desdén hacia Candy, dándole las gracias por sus atenciones.

"¿Qué te parece si entre todos te relevamos y hacemos turnos durante el resto de la tarde, y de esta forma también permitimos descansar a George?", propuso Candy. "Esto es, si tus padres así lo permiten…"

"Ellos cayeron rendidos por el sueño, y no creo que despierten en un par de horas, así que dudo que se den cuenta de quién está entrando y saliendo de esta casa. Y ya que hablamos de gente que entra y sale, ¿qué hace John aquí?"

"Papá me llevará de vuelta al hogar", anunció John. Al ver la confusa expresión de Eliza agregó: "El señor Albert se convertirá en mi papá muy pronto."

Eliza se sostuvo de una mesa cercana para no caer. "Creo que sí iré a mi recámara después de todo…"

"Te acompaño, Eliza… y por la tía Elroy no te preocupes, yo estaré al pendiente de ella." Ambas abandonaron el cuarto de Neil y caminaron en silencio rumbo a la recámara de la extenuada muchacha. Al llegar, Eliza agradeció a Candy su ayuda, y cerró la puerta. Candy estaba a punto de continuar su marcha rumbo a la habitación donde ahora reposaba la tía Elroy, cuando escuchó unos fuertes sollozos provenientes del cuarto de Eliza. Sin previo aviso, abrió la puerta de golpe… Eliza estaba de rodillas en el suelo, en el mismo centro de la habitación, y su cuerpo se sacudía violentamente debido a la fuerza con la que derramaba sus lágrimas. Candy corrió y se agachó a su lado. "¿Eliza, qué tienes?"

Sin levantar la mirada Eliza dijo: "¿Cómo puedes siquiera dirigirme la palabra después de todo lo que hecho? ¡Mírate!" Lanzó un puño contra su propio vestido. "¡Por mi culpa tú y Terry están separados! De no haber sido porque yo provoqué que él abandonara el colegio San Pablo-"

"¡Calla, Eliza! Todo en la vida ocurre por una razón…"

"¡No tienes por qué ser amable! Sólo yo soy la culpable de que tú y Terry no estén juntos… si yo no los hubiera separado con esa sucia trampa, Susana no hubiera aparecido en la vida de Terry, ¡y nada de esto hubiera pasado!" Intentó en vano secar sus lagrimas. "Ahora la vida me está pagando con la misma moneda, pues mi egoísmo ha provocado toda una cadena de sinsabores a otras personas, incluyendo a Susana… ¡y ahora a Neil! ¡He creado una fiesta negra… para todos!" Un nuevo ataque de llanto impidió que continuara hablando, y Candy aguardó a que se calmara un poco. Cuando al fin lo hizo, Eliza continuó. "Yo pensaba que me había enamorado de Terry, pero ahora comprendo que tan sólo _creía_ que lo estaba… tal vez para molestarte, o por el simple deseo de rivalizar una vez más contigo, aunque fue inútil, pues el amor que ustedes se tienen no es una mera ilusión juvenil; ¡eso se ve a leguas de distancia!"

"¡Ya no sigas, Eliza, por favor!" Ahora era Candy quien dejaba escapar gruesas y amargas lágrimas. "Terry y yo jamás podremos estar juntos; ¡lo nuestro nunca podrá ser!"

"Ahora sé cómo se siente sufrir por amor… ¡ahora lo estoy viviendo en carne viva! Me he enamorado de Tom, Candy… me he enamorado de ese granjero avaricioso… ¡y no sabes cómo deseo que él esté aquí en estos momentos!"

"Tom no es un avaricioso, Eliza, tarde o temprano lo comprenderás… ¿pero por qué no hablas con él y le dices lo que sientes?"

"No creo que él sienta lo mismo que yo. Tom te adora como si fueras su hermana, y él jamás me perdonaría que yo te haya causado tanto daño!"

"¡Debes intentarlo, Eliza, no lo dejes ir! Aún estás a tiempo…" 'Como yo debí haber hecho con Terry', pensó para sus adentros.

"¡Oh, Candy!" Eliza se aferró al brazo de la joven a quien por años había considerado su peor enemiga. "Candy, por favor… ¡_perdóname!"_

El encuentro con Terry, la noticia de Susana, los cuidados a la tía Elroy… las variadas emociones de Candy se fundieron en una… y sin pensarlo un minuto más, colocó la cabeza de Eliza sobre su hombro, y ambas se abrazaron llorando, unidas en el dolor… y en el desamor.


	16. Chapter 16

EL PADRE LEGAN

Por

Astrid Ortiz

(eiffel27)

_CANDY CANDY está escrita por Kyoko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi, y producida para televisión por TOEI ANIMATION._

PARTE XVI: Dos confesiones

A instancias de la tía Elroy luego que ésta hubiera despertado, Archie y Annie se dispusieron a llevarla de regreso a la mansión Andley, llevando consigo a Patty y a Terry para que de una vez conocieran el lugar. Candy, por su parte, dejó a Eliza descansando en su habitación y regresó al lado de Neil, mientras George acompañaba a Albert y a John al hogar de Pony.

La tía Elroy intercambió unas breves palabras con Terry y Patty, y luego de haber escuchado la versión de Annie y Archie sobre el malentendido ocasionado por la señora Townsend, ordenó a la pareja dar un paseo a sus inesperados invitados por los alrededores. Sin importar el ambiente de opulencia en el que había crecido, Terry abrió la boca con maravilla al descubrir los inmensos y bien cuidados jardines, así como la monumental residencia, la cual no tenía nada que envidiarle a las exclusivas mansiones londinenses. Al hacer un comentario a Archie al respecto, éste dijo: "Deberías ver la casa de Chicago… es mucho más impactante."

"Tengo entendido que Candy vivió aquí un tiempo, ¿no es así?"

"Sí, Terry… y antes de eso vivió en la mansión Legan". Evitó añadir 'en el establo'. "No fue por mucho tiempo; pero Stear, Anthony y yo hicimos todo lo posible porque fuera feliz aquí."

"Debió haber sido una época muy linda para todos ustedes", sostuvo Patty en voz baja, y pensó en Albert… 'Esta también es su casa', pensó. Y por razones que no podía explicar, le pareció que la grandeza del lugar no encajaba con la personalidad bohemia y desinteresada del atractivo misionero, con excepción de los jardines, donde imaginó al rubio joven jugando con Pupée y otros animales, o trepando árboles junto a Candy… y por vez primera, sintió un nudo en el estómago al pensar en la estrecha relación que siempre habían sostenido éstos, Albert y Candy. 'Son demasiado unidos… ¿pero por qué habría eso de importarme?'

Archie se detuvo frente a un colorido portal, cuyos rosales estaban en todo su esplendor. "Estas son las rosas que cuidaba Anthony", señaló, mostrando un poco de cautela ante una posible reacción de celos por parte de Terry. Pero el joven inglés sólo se inclinó para oler una rosa blanca. "Me agrada el aroma", dijo Terry. "Anthony está muerto, pero supongo que cuidó muy bien de ellas para que hayan perdurado…"

"Esa rosa que estás tomando entre tus manos es la Dulce Candy", mencionó Archie. "Así la llamó Anthony en honor a nuestra querida amiga."

"No se puede negar que de todas las rosas es la que más me recuerda a la pecosa", sonrió Terry; y al ver los rostros inmóviles de sus amigos aclaró: "No se equivoquen: el Terry que ustedes conocieron en el colegio San Pablo habría estado muy celoso de Anthony, pero si Candy se enamoró de él, es porque debió haber sido excelente joven… y ahora que me encuentro en el rosal que cultivaba, y que puedo apreciar el cuidado que daba a las mismas, me siento más que agradecido de él por haber cuidado a Candy con la misma ternura y amor." No pudo continuar, pues sintió un súbito temblor en su voz; y antes que las lágrimas lo traicionaran, se dio la vuelta de regreso a la entrada de la propiedad. "No puedo dejar a Candy sola mucho tiempo, ¡ella también necesita descansar!"

"Con gusto te llevaremos de vuelta, Terry, y luego llevaré a Annie a su casa. Por cierto… creo que le caíste muy bien a la tía abuela", rió Archie.

"¿A esa señora que es más dura que un tronco? ¡Ja!" Y en medio de risas y sentimientos encontrados, todos marcharon en dirección al auto.

Con toda la familia Legan reposando, Candy sintió un gran peso sobre sus hombros… el de llevar las riendas del hogar. Luego de haber salido de la recámara de Neil, había enviado a los recién llegados Dorothy y Russell a la cocina a comer algo para que ambos pudieran reponer sus energías y continuaran con sus respectivas labores; y al recibir el impacto del silencio que reinaba en toda la casa, Candy salió a la entrada principal a tomar un poco de aire fresco. "Al menos la tía abuela ya se encuentra mejor", dijo en voz alta para así romper el mutismo del lugar.

Al tener la vista fija en los árboles, Candy no había reparado en una carta que yacía en el suelo, hasta que una ráfaga de viento hizo que volara a los pies de la enfermera. Candy tomó el sobre, el cual tenía marcas de múltiples pisadas. 'Debió llevar mucho tiempo allí en el suelo', concluyó. El sobre decía: _PARA EL PADRE LEGAN, ¡FAVOR DE LEER DE INMEDIATO!_, ante lo cual Candy corrió rumbo a la habitación de su deprimido amigo. "¡Neil! ¿Estás dormido?"

El se volteó en dirección a Candy. "¡Estoy muy despierto! Ya el efecto de los calmantes se ha ido, y para serte sincero hubiera preferido quedarme dormido; ¡así no tengo nada que recordar!"

Candy le hizo entrega de la carta. "Encontré esto tirado en la entrada; por lo maltratada que está, supongo que la depositaron por debajo de la puerta y todos la fueron pisando sin darse cuenta."

"¿Una carta… para mí?" Neil se dispuso a abrir la correspondencia, cuando la puerta se abrió estruendosamente, y la madre de Susana Marlowe irrumpió en la habitación, con una apenada Dorothy quien siguiéndole los pasos dijo: "Señor Neil, señorita Candy… ¡les juro que en cuanto escuché a esta señora entrar hice todo lo posible porque no subiera!"

La señora Marlowe observó a Candy, reconociéndola de inmediato; y sin previo aviso, le propinó una fuerte cachetada. "¡Desvergonzada!", gritó la mujer. "¡Vine de Nueva York a visitar a Susana, para encontrarme con que estaba muerta! ¡Por causa tuya es que mi hija ha sufrido grandes penurias!"

"Iré por Russell, señorita Candy", dijo Dorothy, saliendo de la habitación.

"¿Quién es usted, cómo llegó hasta aquí, y con qué derecho le pega así a Candy?", preguntó un furioso Neil.

"Tú", la señora Marlowe apuntó a Neil con el dedo índice, "Tú debes ser el padre Legan, ¿no es así?" Corrió hacia la cama, dándole una bofetada, provocando que nueva sangre brotara de la nariz del chico. "¡Por tu culpa mi Susana está muerta! Tú la mataste… ¡tú la mataste!" Y justo cuando ella levantó la mano para golpearlo una vez más, Russell entró al cuarto y sin contemplación alguna la sujetó por las muñecas. "Cálmese, señora, ¡o me olvidaré que es usted una dama y la sacaré a patadas de aquí!"

"¿Cómo supo usted dónde vivía Neil, señora Marlowe?", preguntó Candy frotándose su adolorido rostro.

"En el hospital me dieron la dirección de los Legan, ¡pero eso no importa ahora! Lo que importa es que este joven deberá pagar por haber asesinado a mi hija… ¡no merece ser sacerdote!"

Candy reconoció una alarma de familiaridad en las palabras de la señora Marlowe… y se remontó a aquel momento en que Eliza le había recriminado el papel que la rubia chica había jugado en la muerte de Anthony… acusándola de haberlo asesinado. "Dorothy", dijo finalmente, "vé por unas vendas; necesitamos sanar la nariz de Neil."

Con impotencia, Neil habló a la señora Marlowe. "Me he reprochado cientos de veces mi responsabilidad en todo esto; y para su tranquilidad, permítame informarle que ya no voy a continuar mis estudios sacerdotales."

"Es lo mejor que puede hacer. Tiene que pagar el daño que le hizo a mi hija toda la vida… ¡toda la vida!"

"¡Eso ya lo había escuchado antes, suegrita!", exclamó un encolerizado Terry Grandchester, quien había corrido rumbo a la recámara en cuanto escuchó los gritos de la señora. "¿Cómo supo usted que su hija se había enamorado de Neil?"

"¿Qué haces tú aquí, Terry?", cuestionó la señora Marlowe mientras Dorothy regresaba con primeros auxilios. "¿No se suponía que estabas en Nueva York?"

"Le sorprende que esté aquí, ¿verdad? ¿Aquí, en Illinois, y no en Nueva York, siendo víctima de sus chantajes emocionales? ¡Pues no permitiré que le haga lo mismo a Neil!"

"¿A qué te refieres, Terry?", preguntó Candy mientras hacía uso de las vendas que había conseguido Dorothy.

"¡Qué bueno que estés aquí, pecosa, así puedes saber toda la verdad sin que tenga que explicarla dos veces! Pero sobre todo… ¡qué bueno que usted se encuentre aquí, señora! Mi más sentido pésame por lo de Susana, pero ya nada me detendrá para confesar todo lo que usted y su hija han hecho…"

"No crean nada de lo que este hombre les diga, ¡está loco!"

"¡Aquí la única loca es usted!", gritó Terry con furia, y mirando a Russell y a Dorothy les dijo: "Si alguno de los Legan despierta, no permitan que entren a la habitación. Hablaré de algo sumamente delicado, ¡y no quiero ningún tipo de interrupción!"

"Esta no es su casa para que usted dé ordenes, señor Terry, pero está bien", dijo Russell, saliendo de la recámara junto a Dorothy.

Terry dirigió toda su atención a su adorada Candy y al atormentado Legan. "Neil, supongo que Susana te contó que ella y yo nos habíamos separado… ¿qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo?"

"No sé adónde quieres llegar con todo esto", dijo Neil en respuesta, haciendo una mueca de dolor a medida que Candy limpiaba su lastimada nariz. "Sólo me dijo que ella te había dejado libre, y que al tú haberte resistido a la idea, tuvo que recurrir a un método para hacer que te alejaras."

"¿Y no te dijo cuál era ese método?" Terry rodeó la cama del ansioso muchacho mientras la señora Marlowe observaba a todos con terror en sus ojos. "¿Olvidó mencionarte que si yo regresaba a su lado ella se mataría, y que de igual forma lo haría si yo hubiera ido en busca de Candy?"

Candy dejó caer las vendas al suelo. "¿Cómo dices, Terry? ¿Que Susana amenazó con…" Las blancas manos de la enfermera comenzaron a temblar. "¿Por qué desearía ella evitar que nos viéramos y querer al mismo tiempo estar separada de ti?"

"Eso no se me hace lógico, Terry", opinó Neil.

"Claro que no se les hace lógico, ¡este hombre está mintiendo!", exclamó la señora Marlowe.

"¡Usted se calla!", gritó Terry. "Al igual que a ustedes, me resultaba absurdo que Susana estuviera dispuesta a darme mi libertad de manera condicionada, así que le pedí que si no me permitía buscar mi felicidad en otra persona, no estaría haciendo ninguna diferencia, y lo mejor sería permanecer a su lado… pero ella insistía en la idea de matarse a como diera lugar, y no tuve otro remedio que complacerla una vez más."

"¿Complacerla?", repitió la señora Marlowe con indignación. "¡Más bien yo diría que le estabas devolviendo el favor que ella te hizo al salvarte la vida!"

"Eso mismo pensé en un principio", indicó el joven, "y por tal razón no había refutado la extraña petición de Susana; esto es, hasta que un buen día decidí aparecer de improviso en su casa, sólo para saber cómo estaba ella ya que debió haberle resultado difícil haberme dejado libre, y me preocupaba su salud. Subí las escaleras a su habitación, pues ya conocía el camino debido al sinnúmero de veces que esta señora aquí presente me exigía llevar a su hija a la cama, como si ambas hubieran sido unas inútiles. Me disponía a entrar en silencio cuando escuché voces en el cuarto, y apenas podía creer la conversación que Susana sostenía con su madre… y es que lejos de estar deprimida por haberme alejado de su lado, Susana estaba más tranquila que nunca, y le decía a su madre que con toda certeza el plan que ellas se habían trazado finalmente tomaba su curso."

"¿Qué plan?", preguntó Neil horrorizado.

"Sin tener idea alguna que yo las estaba escuchando, Susana y su madre se estaban regocijando por yo no haber buscado a Candy luego de la amenaza de suicidio, y según ellas, no dudaban que en cualquier momento yo 'recapacitara' sobre haber terminado nuestro noviazgo y regresara a su lado por mi propia voluntad."

"¡Eso es espantoso!", exclamó Neil. "A mí me pareció que el arrepentimiento de Susana era sincero, así como su disgusto con la señora Marlowe. ¿Cómo alguien puede atreverse a cometer semejante maquinación?"

"Ese terreno no es del todo desconocido para ti, Neil, y me sorprende tu ingenuidad al respecto."

"¿Y las enfrentaste allí mismo?", preguntó Candy aclarándose la garganta.

"Ganas no me faltaron, pecosa", contestó él con dulzura, "pero quería escuchar más, y valió la pena haberlo hecho, pues acto seguido Susana comenzó a jactarse de haber logrado que tú y yo rompiéramos… gracias a la 'gran actuación' que había hecho al hacernos creer que pretendía suicidarse en aquella azotea del hospital, según sus propias palabras."

Lágrimas de rabia e impotencia amenazaban con rodar por el rostro de Candy, quien preguntó con voz trémula a la señora Marlowe: "¿Usted sabía que esa noche Susana estaba fingiendo?"

"Esa vez Susana nos engañó a todos, incluso a su madre", interrumpió Terry. "Ese día que las escuché platicando tras la puerta de su habitación, Susana estaba confesando a su madre el espectáculo que había realizado la noche del estreno de Romeo y Julieta con tal de que uno de nosotros tomara la decisión de hacerse a un lado y le dejara el camino libre, Candy. Por alguna razón ella intuía que eras una persona de noble corazón, y que una vez supieras de su intento de suicidio no dudarías un solo segundo en sacrificarte en pos de su propia felicidad."

"¿Dijiste intuir?" Candy estaba cada vez más confundida. "Terry, ¿Susana no te dijo que ella y yo nos conocíamos…antes de aquella desafortunada noche en el hospital?"

Terry frunció el ceño. "No recuerdo de alguna vez que ella me haya contado de algún encuentro previo contigo."

Candy se llevó una mano a la cabeza, cuya frente comenzaba a sudar copiosamente, y se sentó en el borde de la cama junto a Neil… era como si de pronto todas las pistas de un acertijo se unieran y resolvieran el mismo… y el telón de la gran obra que había creado Susana iba cayendo poco a poco. "Terry", comenzó a decir, asustada ante el creciente temblor de su voz, "esa noche en Chicago, luego de haber salido del teatro, te busqué por toda la ciudad, y al llegar al hotel donde te hospedabas, me encontré a Susana por primera vez y me dijo que estabas muy agotado por la presentación y que estabas descansando…"

"Por qué no me habías dicho eso antes?", preguntó Terry alzando la voz más de la cuenta. "¿No recuerdas que a la mañana siguiente te dejé una nota con un mensajero en donde mencionaba que te había esperado toda la noche frente al hospital?"

"Así es, pero yo estaba tan ansiosa por alcanzarte en la estación, y tan cansada por haber recorrido la ciudad, que no reparé en el hecho de que Susana me había mentido."

"Yo tampoco dormí esa noche… Candy, en cuanto supe que estabas en Chicago, corrí como un loco a buscarte. ¿Tampoco tienes idea de por qué me demoré en responder una de tus cartas?"

"No tengo la más absoluta idea…"

"¡Porque Susana había escondido tu correspondencia! Neil, Candy… ¿entienden ahora lo que trato de decirles?" Miró a Candy a los ojos, encontrando su propio reflejo en las llorosas esmeraldas de su rostro… y ambos sintieron la misma horrible conexión de aquella noche invernal en la azotea del hospital de Nueva York, en la que ambos se habían contemplado de la misma manera, sin preguntas ni reclamos, sólo silenciosas interrogantes y un inminente dolor que se avecinaba, antes que Terry llevara en brazos a Susana de regreso a su habitación, dejando a una desolada Candy en medio de la fría nieve.

Neil interrumpió los pensamientos de ambos. "Si es cierto todo lo que dices, ¿entonces por qué no corriste a ver a Candy?"

Terry apartó la vista de su rubia preferida y respondió: "Porque cuando finalmente las confronté y les dije que no quería volver a saber de ellas nunca más, entonces fue la señora Marlowe, a quien ustedes ven, quien amenazó con quitarse la vida… No sabía si lo estaba diciendo en serio o si era una más de sus mentiras, y yo no quería provocarla. Ya me sentía bastante culpable por el accidente de Susana como para cargar con otro remordimiento más… y entonces Susana me imploró que para evitarle un disgusto a su madre mantuviera intacto el pacto que habíamos hecho de estar separados y sin pareja, y que no le dijera nada a nadie. Es por eso que no te busqué, Candy… no podía llevar sobre mis hombros el peso de la muerte de Susana o de su madre…"

"¡Nada de lo que dice este joven es cierto!", gritó histérica la señora Marlowe.

"Entonces conocí a Russell por accidente", continuó él, "y de repente se me ocurrió que si no podía regresar a tu lado, al menos podía tener noticias tuyas, y ver que fueras feliz, por lo que contraté a Russell como mi empleado y le asigné la tarea de vigilarte. Un día recibí un telegrama suyo indicando el sufrimiento en el que te habías sumergido, y ya que Robert Hathaway me debía unas vacaciones, me dije, '¡Al diablo con la señora Marlowe y sus berrinches!' Después de todo, ella no tenía por qué saber que yo había partido a Illinois para verte, así que esperé que llegara el día en que abordara el tren que me llevaría a Chicago, sólo que me demoré un poco ante la súbita llegada de mi padre y mis hermanos… El resto ya lo sabes."

El viejo sarcasmo de Neil regresaba con fuerza. "¡No la veo a usted con muchos deseos de suicidarse, señora Marlowe!"

"El es un excelente actor, ¡ no crean nada de lo que dice!", volvió a repetir la señora.

"Todo este tiempo estuviste llevando esa gran carga, Terry… asumiendo la responsabilidad de todo", susurró Candy, sintiendo, más que nunca, un infinito amor y admiración hacia el hombre que con tanto sacrificio había renunciado a su felicidad. "¡Qué duro debió haber sido todo esto para ti… cuánto sufrimiento para ti solo!"

"Debiste haber buscado consejo, Terry", opinó Neil. "Lo que no entiendo es… ¿qué relación guarda toda esta historia conmigo?"

El joven duque lo miró con enojo. "¿No lo ves? Tal vez Susana creyó que en realidad había cambiado para bien, y es posible que su arrepentimiento hubiera sido sincero… ¡pero dejó de obsesionarse conmigo para hacer lo mismo _contigo_! ¿No entiendes que lo único que motivaba a Susana era lograr lo inalcanzable, amar sin ser correspondida? Yo siempre le estaré agradecido por haberme salvado en el teatro, ¡pero no puedo estar el resto de mi vida haciendo caso a su madre y pagando el sacrificio de su hija con mi propia desdicha!"

"Yo también tomé la decisión de terminar contigo, Terry", intervino Candy. "Si yo no hubiera tomado el tren aquella noche, es probable que no nos hubiéramos separado, así que preferí ser yo quien facilitara las cosas."

"No debemos repartirnos culpas por nuestra separación, Candy… ambos hicimos lo que entendíamos era lo correcto."

"Y lo correcto para el padre Legan", indicó la señora Marlowe, "¡era haber renunciado a sus estudios religiosos por haber enamorado a mi hija!"

"Espero que usted no la hubiera alentado a enamorarse de mí, señora", advirtió Neil. "Si mal no recuerdo, al final Susana evitaba por todos los medios verla a usted a menudo pues comprendió la mala influencia que usted estaba ejerciendo sobre ella. Además, ¿de qué otro modo iba usted a enterarse de lo que Susana sentía por mí a menos que ella misma se lo hubiera confesado en una de las visitas que usted hiciera al hospital de Chicago? Ahora no pongo en duda que usted ayudó a alimentar su ilusión. "

"Las acciones de Susana no eran sino un producto de la mente retorcida de su madre", comentó Terry.

"¿Cómo te atreves, Terry Grandchester?", protestó la mujer. "Hay una gran diferencia entre el amor que sentía Susana por usted, y lo que sintió por el padre: ¡que en esta ocasión sí llegó a suicidarse, y yo no estaba allí!"

"En eso tiene razón la señora Marlowe, Terry", suspiró Neil.

Candy tomó la palabra. "¿Por qué no lees la carta que te enviaron, Neil? Tal vez esté relacionada con lo ocurrido y podemos aclarar mejor las cosas, ¿no crees?"

"¿Qué carta?", preguntó Terry.

"Candy la encontró tirada cerca de la entrada", dijo Neil, extrayendo la misma del estropeado sobre; y a medida que iba leyendo la misma en voz alta, un incómodo silencio arropaba la habitación:

_Padre Legan:_

_Esta mañana usted y yo nos conocimos en circunstancias poco agradables, y Dios me ha dado la oportunidad de reparar el daño que he ocasionado. Intenté hablar con usted en persona, pero me dijeron que se encontraba indispuesto de ánimo, y antes de venir traté incluso de hablar con el director del hospital Santa Juana y contarle lo que presencié esta mañana, pero no se me permitió hablar con él pues según varias personas que se encontraban cerca ,tan sólo soy una viuda chismosa que no tiene con qué llenar el vacío que hay en su vida, y que por tal razón los directivos del hospital no darían crédito alguno a mi versión de los hechos. Padre Legan, usted sabe muy bien a qué me refiero… al trágico incidente en donde una joven resultó muerta, y del cual supongo usted debe sentirse responsable._

_Padre: luego que el señor Cornwell se hubiera marchado y que usted se hubiera dirigido rumbo al hospital, sin que usted se hubiera dado cuenta yo lo seguí… aún no podía creer que usted era realmente un aspirante al clero y que sus visitas al hospital fueran meramente una labor social, por lo que burlé la vigilancia de los empleados del hospital y subí las escaleras con disimulo para que usted no me descubriera. Aguardé a que usted entrara a ese cuarto… el Cuarto Especial, le dicen… y detrás de la puerta lo escuché hablar con esa chica y cómo usted le pedía que se olvidara de él como hombre. Sentí que usted abría la puerta y caminé hacia otra dirección, simulando ir rumbo al cuarto de otro paciente. Luego de yo asegurarme que usted se hubiera marchado, vi que la puerta estaba entreabierta y oí que el llanto de la joven Marlowe había cesado, y pensé que tal vez se había desmayado…así que entré a la habitación, y allí estaba ella, de pie al borde de la ventana, la cual estaba abierta de par en par, con los brazos extendidos a ambos lados diciendo: "Esta habitación se ve claramente desde la entrada principal; y cuando todos me vean al borde del suicidio, no podrás evitar mirar hacia arriba, ¡y tu remordimiento será tan grande que regresarás corriendo a mi lado!" No se había percatado que yo la observaba, y continuó hablando en voz alta, como si estuviera recitando un monologo: "Después de todo, fuiste tú quien abrió la ventana por mí, y jamás te perdonarías si algo malo me sucediera. No pude tener a Terry, Neil… ¡pero no pienso perderte a ti!"_

_Yo quedé petrificada observando a esta extraña jovencita; en eso, vi que le faltaba una de sus piernas, así que corrí a bajarla de la ventana y evitar que cayera, pero ya era demasiado tarde... La joven perdió el balance en su pierna especial, y trató en vano de sostenerse de uno de los filos de la ventana; pero justo cuando yo estaba a punto de sujetarla por la cintura, uno de sus zapatos se torció, y la chica cayó al vacío... Nunca sabré si se habría dado cuenta de mi presencia en la habitación, ni tampoco sabré la magnitud de la caída, pues no tuve el valor suficiente para verla luego de haberse estrellado, ya que era más que obvio que en cuanto su cuerpo tocara tierra, moriría... y lo confirmé al escuchar los gritos ensordecedores de todos. Corrí lo más rápido que pude al despacho del director del hospital para contar lo sucedido, pero se me impidió hacerlo por las razones ya expuestas al comienzo de esta carta._

_Tal vez usted crea que no es cierto lo que le escribo, pero esta vez le juro por ese Dios que tantos pecados nos ha perdonado, y al cual usted desea servir con todo su corazón, que todo lo que he visto es cierto. No sé quién es ese Terry del cual hablaba la señorita Marlowe, pero es posible que usted sí lo conozca. Padre Legan... el motivo por el cual le escribo es para hacerle saber que lo ocurrido con esta pobre niña no ha sido producto de un suicidio, sino un triste y lamentable accidente. Por ningún motivo debe usted sentirse culpable de nada; usted sólo hizo lo que tenía que hacer, y debe continuar su vida tal y como lo había planeado._

_Sólo me resta expresarle mis mejores deseos para usted en su nueva etapa como sacerdote. Espero con esta carta haberlo ayudado a aliviar su corazón en pena, como de seguro usted hará con cientos de personas como parte de su servicio a Dios._

_Mil bendiciones para usted,_

_Abigail Townsend._

Todos quedaron de una pieza, en especial Neil, cuyas facciones se suavizaron a medida que terminaba de leer la carta; y al ver a la señora Marlowe ahogada en llanto le dijo: "Siento mucho la muerte de su hija, señora; y rogaré a Dios que se apiade de su alma."

"Quiero pedirle disculpas si en algo la ofendí con mi comportamiento", murmuró Terry. "Mi reacción al verla a usted no fue la mejor, pero en realidad me siento muy triste por la partida de quien fuera una gran amiga y excelente compañera en el teatro, aunque yo necesitaba decir la verdad de todos modos para hacer entrar a Neil en razón sobre su sentimiento de culpa."

"La carta de la señora Townsend es más que clara", comentó Candy. "¡Eso te exime de toda responsabilidad moral, Neil!"

"Pobre señora Townsend... esta vez trataba de decirnos la verdad, y nadie la quería escuchar", lamentó Neil. "Señora Marlowe, ¿desea algo de tomar... una taza de té, quizás?"

"No, padre Legan, yo... creo que me retiro..."

"Deseamos asistir al funeral de su hija, señora", dijo Candy. "Si es preciso la ayudaremos con los gastos fúnebres."

"¡No quiero ver a ninguno de ustedes en el cementerio!", gritó la encolerizada madre antes de salir de la habitación. Terry quedó pensativo por un instante al verla salir, y luego se dirigió a Neil. "Entonces, padrecito, ¿cuándo regresamos a Nueva York?"

"Esto no cambia las cosas, Terry", insistió Neil. "Ser sacerdote es un trabajo como cualquier otro, y yo no he cumplido bien mis funciones, ya sea que Susana se hubiera suicidado o no... yo no manejé el asunto adecuadamente."

"Deberías mirar a tu alrededor y ver la gran diferencia que has hecho en cada uno de nosotros", sostuvo Candy. "Eso para Dios es tan importante como lo que intentaste hacer por Susana."

"En tus manos no estaba impedir que Susana cayera o se lanzara", agregó Terry.

"Debo darte las gracias", dijo Neil. "Al menos ahora no tengo que ser tan duro conmigo mismo por su muerte."

"Pero sigues con la necia idea de no continuar tus estudios. ¿Sabes qué es lo que realmente pienso, Neil?"

"Tú dirás."

"Creo que sí queda algo del viejo Neil después de todo... ese Neil cobarde que no se atreve dar un solo paso; y ahora que se te presenta la oportunidad de cambiar y mejorar la vida de otros, sientes el frío del miedo recorrer tu espalda, y ya no te atreves a continuar."

"No es cierto que yo no haya cambiado; lo hice desde el día de mi accidente."

"Neil, ¿recuerdas lo que me habías planteado una vez sobre la razón por la cual creías que Dios había puesto a Susana en nuestro camino?", inquirió Candy.

"Claro que recuerdo; había dicho que Dios te estaba enviando un mensaje."

"Pues estoy de acuerdo: Dios ha enviado un gran mensaje... pero no para mí, sino para ti." Recogiendo las vendas que había dejado caer al suelo, mostró la mejor de sus sonrisas. "Ahora procura descansar un poco más, ¡ya tuvimos suficiente de tantos relatos suicidas!"

"Yo también me retiro, Neil", informó Terry. "Y por favor, piensa un poco en todo lo que te hemos dicho... no renuncies a tu vocación tan fácilmente."

"Gracias a ambos." Neil sonrió con gratitud a ambos jóvenes antes que éstos cerraran la puerta tras de ellos.

Una vez a solas en el amplio corredor, Candy se liberó de la coraza de valor que llevaba puesta, y caminó cabizbaja rumbo a las escaleras. Terry la detuvo por un brazo. "¿Estás bien, pecosa?"

Ella lo miró con cansancio. "No, Terry; pero nada se compara con la tensión que debiste haber sufrido todos estos meses. " Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro diciendo: "Todo este tiempo que tú y yo estuvimos separados... después de tanto sacrificio...¡todo eso fue en vano!"

"No pienses en eso ahora; lo único que importa es que ya podemos estar en paz con nosotros mismos, y espero que Neil haya encontrado su paz también."

"Tienes razón. ¿Y Terry?"

"¿Sí?"

"Te conozco muy bien, y sé que todas y cada una de las veces que bromeabas sobre la situación, no lo hacías por pura insolencia, sino porque estabas ansioso. También quiero decirte que fuiste muy noble al habernos revelado a Neil y a mí tu secreto. No tenías por qué hacerlo, y a nombre mío y de Neil te damos las gracias por haberlo ayudado."

"Más bien diría que fue esa señora Townsend quien aclaró todo."

"¡A ella también le debemos mucho!"

"Debemos pedir a Dios por Susana, porque El la acoja en Su regazo..." Terry decidió ir más allá y revelar a ella otro cambio importante en su vida. "Candy, justo cuando sentí que no me quedaba otra salida, y que no encontraría manera alguna de sobrellevar mi pena y mi soledad, comencé a asistir a la Iglesia nuevamente. Nunca renegué de Dios, sólo actuaba por pura rebeldía en el colegio, y no sabes cómo me arrepiento de haberlo hecho."

"¿En serio amas a Dios, Terry?"

Mirándola con sus inquietantes ojos azules le dijo: "A lo largo de casi toda mi vida, El ha sido mi único acompañante; y ahora que tengo la dicha de haberte conocido y de haber ayudado a mis amigos, es cuando más agradecido le estoy por todas las bondades y los privilegios de los cuales he gozado." Extendió sus manos hacia ella. "Ven aquí, Tarzán con pecas; no quiero que hablemos de nosotros por ahora... sólo quiero disfrutar de tu compañía mientras permanezca aquí en Illinois." Y al ver que ella no se movía de donde estaba exclamó: "Permíteme darte un abrazo... sólo quiero eso: abrazarte... ¡y nada más!"

"¡Oh, Terry!" El agotamiento y los sinsabores de las pasadas horas hicieron que se derrumbaran todas las defensas que le quedaban a Candy, y permitió que él la envolviera en sus brazos. Ninguno de ellos sabía lo que les depararía el destino, si el mismo los reuniría o los llevaría por caminos diferentes; lo único que anhelaban en ese momento era que el tiempo se detuviera, y que más nunca tuvieran que separarse. Y mientras ella dejaba que sus lágrimas cayeran sobre el hombro de Terry, al tiempo que rodeaba con sus brazos la fornida espalda, exclamó: "¡Yo también deseo que este abrazo dure para siempre!"


	17. Chapter 17

EL PADRE LEGAN

Por

Astrid Ortiz

(eiffel27)

_CANDY CANDY está escrita por Kyoko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi, y producida para televisión por TOEI ANIMATION._

PARTE XVII: La boda

Neil tomó asiento en espera a que diera comienzo la ceremonia. Dos semanas habían transcurrido luego de aquella terrible confesión que hiciera Terry en conjunto con la carta que escribiera la señora Townsend. Candy, Terry y sus amigos habían tomado la determinación de no presionar más a Neil respecto a su decisión de no continuar con su preparación al clero y así darle espacio para sanar sus heridas emocionales. El enlace matrimonial de Annie y Archie en la colina de Pony, así como el permiso especial que le había sido otorgado en el seminario para recobrar su tranquilidad y analizar mejor las cosas, serían una gran distracción para su alma afligida, algo por lo cual el joven Leagan estaba agradecido.

Avistó a sus padres, quienes entablaban conversación con la señora Townsend. Luego de haber salido a la luz el contenido de la carta que esta última enviara a Neil, Archie hizo a un lado su disgusto inicial para con la viuda, y como prueba de ello, él y Annie la invitaron a la boda en agradecimiento por lo que hizo por Neil, y también para evitar falsos comentarios que sobre el festejo pudiera hacer ella posteriormente. Después de todo, nadie podría jamás amarrar la lengua suelta de Abigail Townsend.

"¿Aburrido, padre?" Tomando asiento, Terry Grandchester había interrumpido sus pensamientos. "¿O está contemplando a los dos tortolitos?"

"Si te refieres a mis padres, nunca antes los había visto tan unidos y felices", contestó Neil. "No recuerdo alguna vez que se hayan tomado de las manos en público, y me agrada verlos tan risueños, como si fueran novios y no esposos."

"Supongo que eso también se lo deben a ti… has logrado reunir a toda tu familia, Neil Legan."

"Más bien diría que fue Dios quien entró en sus corazones". De repente pensó que el joven inglés también se encontraba en un período de descanso. "No es que quiera echarte de Lakewood pero, ¿cuándo regresas a Nueva York?"

"Mañana en la tarde, poco después que Patty tome el tren de regreso a Florida."

"¿Has hablado con Candy?"

Terry rememoró el cálido abrazo que disfrutó junto a Candy luego que él hubiera confesado a ella y a Neil la verdad sobre Susana. "No en realidad", respondió, pensando en todos los intentos fallidos de hablar con su pecosita y decirle sin más excusas que la amaba, que deseaba pasar el resto de su vida con ella… pero por una u otra razón ella parecía escurrírsele siempre de su lado, como si de alguna manera estuviera huyendo de su presencia; y salvo en los momentos en que Terry departía con la señorita Pony, la hermana María y Patty en sus visitas al hogar, él y Candy apenas habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar… _sobre ellos. _Cambió de tema diciendo: "Es una lástima que la señora Marlowe no nos permitiera asistir al funeral de Susana."

"Debemos comprenderla, Terry… está sufriendo por la muerte de su hija, pero Dios le dará fortaleza para sobreponerse a la pérdida. A propósito…" Neil se incorporó en su asiento. "¿Sabías que Susana estaba escribiendo una obra basada en mí?"

"¿En serio?" Terry abrió los ojos en completo asombro. "¡Vaya que la chica estaba enamorada de ti!"

"Por desgracia nunca se animó a terminarla. Hace unos días encontraron el libro donde ella escribía tirado en la habitación del hospital… el doctor Lenard intentó hacerle llegar dicho libro a la señora Marlowe pero nadie pudo conseguirla y-"

"Y decidiste quedarte con el libro tú mismo." Terry completó el pensamiento de su amigo.

Neil asintió con la cabeza. "Deberías leer su obra, Terry; en verdad es todo un arte."

"Dijiste que nunca la terminó, ni tampoco lo hará por las razones que ya sabemos", suspiró el joven de oscura melena. "Susana no pudo completar su obra, Neil, pero tú sí puedes concluir la tuya."

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Descuida, no voy a insistir sobre lo mismo… sólo quiero contarte una experiencia que tuve con Candy mientras disfrutábamos aquel verano en Escocia."

"¿De qué se trata?"

Terry suspiró con nostalgia. "Candy aún no superaba su fobia a los caballos luego de la muerte de Anthony… entonces la subí a la fuerza a mi caballo, y cabalgué lo más rápido que pude… tanto, que yo mismo tuve miedo de perder el control de las riendas."

"¿Y qué pasó?"

"Candy estaba aterrorizada, pensando en Anthony y su trágica muerte… hasta que ocurrió lo inimaginable, y simplemente dejó de tener miedo, y levantó su mirada al cielo, a los árboles, a las flores… ella había vencido sus miedos, como siempre lo suele hacer, y yo mientras tanto le decía que Anthony estaba muerto, pero que ella y yo seguíamos vivos… y que como tal debíamos seguir adelante. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo, Neil", concluyó.

Neil abrió la boca para insultarlo y decirle que no se metiera en sus cosas, pero en eso Tom se aproximó a ellos. "Hola, Neil… hola, Terry", los saludó. Tom y Terry se habían conocido días antes en el hogar de Pony, y Terry pensó que Tom era uno de los hombres más tenaces y luchadores que había conocido. Tom, por su parte, había adquirido confianza rápidamente con el duque de alma sencilla y humilde personalidad.

"Hola, Tom", dijeron Terry y Neil al mismo tiempo, y este último preguntó: "¿No sabes si ya está por comenzar la boda?"

"De eso venía a hablarles", respondió Tom. "Allá vienen la novia y su séquito nupcial."

Todos los invitados se pusieron de pie y dirigieron la vista hacia un altar de rosas que los niños del hogar de Pony habían improvisado sobre la colina. Allí, un nervioso Archie Cornwell se pasaba la mano por su repelado cabello, mientras que el padrino, William Albert Andley, intentaba calmarlo. Se escucharon los acordes de la marcha nupcial, y cuando Albert buscó a Patty con la mirada, la encontró entonando la misma en un violín. 'Aquí está la que decía que no sabía tocar ningún instrumento', pensó sonriendo, y contempló con orgullo a su compañera de aventuras en Africa, y quien estaba poniendo todo su sentimiento en su interpretación.

Como parte de la corte nupcial, Candy White fue la primera en hacer su aparición. La chica llevaba puesto un modesto pero delicado vestido rosado, y un tocado de rosas blancas complementaba su cabello completamente suelto. Al verla, Terry aguantó la respiración… ¡estaba más hermosa que nunca! Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron al ver cómo Candy, contrario a lo que se esperaba de ella en la sobriedad del momento, sonreía con coquetería a todos a su alrededor, hasta que las esmeraldas de sus ojos encontraron los zafiros de las pupilas de él, … y tal y como hiciera el propio Terry en aquella misa inicial en el colegio San Pablo, se detuvo en seco, esta vez guiñando un ojo en dirección a él, derritiéndolo en el acto. Terry tragó saliva, y trató de concentrarse en Eliza, quien ataviada con un vestido rosado igual que Candy, caminaba a paso apresurado hacia el altar, con la vista fija en el suelo, evitando a toda costa ver a Tom, pues sabía que éste se encontraría allí. Luego de varias semanas sin verlo, sus esperanzas de hablar con él y mostrarle sus sentimientos eran más remotas, así que decidió cerrar al fin la puerta de su corazón y continuar el rumbo de su vida tal y como lo había hecho antes, como si nunca lo hubiera conocido.

Todos enmudecieron al ver a Annie Britter marchar rumbo al altar… y al sonriente Archie. El señor y la señora Britter lloraron abiertamente de emoción ante la realización de su única hija como futura esposa; y Russell y Dorothy, a quienes Annie y Archie habían mandado a llamar, no como sirvientes, sino como invitados, aplaudían de alegría mientras que un discreto George sonreía a lo lejos. El fiel ayudante de Albert estaba completamente ajeno al escrutinio que sobre él estaba haciendo la señora Townsend… '¡Qué hombre tan guapo!', exclamó Abigail en su interior, '¿Será casado?' Retiró la vista del leal empleado para concentrarse en los supuestos "gemelos" que había visto por vez primera en el hotel, quienes no eran otros que Russell y Terry... ahora le quedaba claro que el primero no había hecho sino usar un disfraz en el transcurso de las últimas semanas, y que por tal razón ella lo relacionara como pariente de Terry a partir de la llegada de este último a Illinois.

La ceremonia fue breve, pero lo suficientemente emotiva para que la señorita Pony y la hermana María lloraran a mares al ver a sus tres hijas, Candy, Annie, y más recientemente Patty, asumir sus respectivos roles como las excepcionales mujeres en las que se habían convertido. Y en el preciso instante en que Archie levantó el velo de Annie para coronarla con un beso en la frente y con ello sellar el pacto de amor entre ambos, Candy giró sobre su hombro, y encontró la mirada de Terry fija sobre la de ella, y su corazón dio un vuelco. 'Estamos tan unidos en mente y corazón, que incluso nuestros pensamientos se convierten en uno solo', pensó.

"¿En qué piensas, Terry?", preguntó Neil a medida que los recién casados y su séquito abandonaban el altar. "Te has vuelto tan serio de repente…"

Como queriendo disipar sus pensamientos, Terry movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. "No es nada en especial; pensaba en algo tan absurdo como que Candy y yo estábamos tan unidos en mente y corazón, que hasta nuestros pensamientos se convertían en uno solo." Ambos jóvenes, junto a Tom, salieron al encuentro de los desposados, felicitando a la feliz pareja, al igual que la tía Elroy, quien aunque lloraba copiosamente porque su adorado Archiwald abandonaba el nido, ya se había resignado a la integración de Annie a la familia. Como si fuera poco, el huérfano John se había instalado en la mansión Andley unos días antes, y ya nada podía hacer al respecto excepto acostumbrarse a la presencia del niño y procurar su bienestar, por lo que no le quedaba otro remedio que aceptar las cosas tal y como Albert las decidiera.

Los niños del hogar de Pony habían preparado unas mesas cerca del altar en las cuales los invitados podrían almorzar y compartir en armonía, lo cual hicieron. Los Legan conversaban entre sí cuando Terry llamó a Neil aparte. "Mira lo que traje para ti…", dijo, mostrando dos botellas de vino que llevaba consigo. "¡Esto es para que te alivianes un poco!"

"Terry, una cosa es que ya no quiera ser sacerdote, y otra muy diferente es que me convierta en un rebelde sin causa", aclaró Neil con indignación.

"Por una vez que tomes no te vas a morir. Anda, yo tampoco puedo darme el lujo de pasarme de tragos, así que te prometo vigilar porque ambos bebamos con moderación, pero antes… ¡Albert!" Hizo un gesto con la mano al joven Andley, quien rápido acudió a ellos. "Albert, ¿se te antoja un trago? ¡Quiero celebrar antes que regrese a Nueva York!"

"De acuerdo, Terry, pero sólo un par de copas; no quiero arruinarle la fiesta a Annie y a Archie. Además, ambos sabemos que tú no puedes excederte", sonrió, antes que él y Neil comenzaran a servirse de una de las dos botellas. "Yo tomaré con más precaución", reiteró Terry, sosteniendo la botella restante.

"¿Qué tanto hacen esos tres?", preguntó Eliza con curiosidad, a lo que el señor Legan contestó: "Ni idea… tampoco sé qué se ha hecho de Tom."

"¿Por qué te interesa tanto Tom, papá… acaso no te ha sacado bastante dinero ya?"

"¿De qué estás hablando, Eliza?", preguntó su madre.

"¡Mamá, por favor! No tengo que recordarles que Tom estuvo recibiendo fuertes sumas de dinero por parte de papá para hacerse cargo de mí las pasadas semanas; de lo contrario, no lo hubiera hecho."

"¡Te juro que no sé de lo que me estás hablando!", exclamó el señor Legan en aparente confusión. "¿Que yo le estoy pagando a Tom, tú dices?" Se llevó las manos a las sienes. "¿De dónde sacaste semejante tontería?"

"Papá, no finjas frente a mamá… Tom mismo me dijo una vez que le estabas pagando con tal que se encargara de mí y-" Se detuvo en seco. Al ver los preocupados rostros de sus padres, el velo que mantenía a ciegas el corazón de Eliza se había desprendido en cuestión de segundos. "Papá", dijo con voz temblorosa, "tú sí le estabas pagando a Tom porque me cuidara, ¿verdad?"

La señora Legan tomó las manos de su hija entre las suyas. "No sé qué tan grosera fuiste con Tom esa primera vez para que te haya dicho semejante mentira; pero conozco a tu padre lo suficiente como para asegurarte que él sería incapaz de ofrecer dinero a alguien que no desea recibirlo."

"¿Cómo dicen… que Tom no quiso tu dinero, papá?", repitió Eliza estupefacta.

"Intenté pagarle en gratitud por tomarse la molestia, pero se negó rotundamente", confesó su padre. "Además, creo que Tom tiene suficientes ganancias en su granja como para… ¿Eliza, dónde vas? ¡Eliza!"

"Déjala, amor mío… va en busca del hombre que ama", dijo Sarah con un suspiro.

Su esposo la miró con incredulidad. "¿Entonces estás de acuerdo con que estén juntos?" Al ver que ella le sonreía con dulzura exclamó: "¡Bendita seas, mi amor! Hemos pasado muchas pruebas juntos, y ciertamente éste ha sido el mejor regalo que me has dado… ¡aceptarnos a todos tal y como somos!" Y dicho esto, tomó de la mano a su esposa y ambos salieron a bailar.

Tom había llevado uno de sus mejores caballos al hogar de Pony, y luego de haber regresado de la colina, se disponía a preparar el mismo cuando escuchó unos gritos. "¡Es Eliza!", exclamó, y corrió al encuentro de la chica para cerciorarse que no estuviera en peligro. Al verla, suspiró con alivio, mas no tuvo mucho tiempo para hacerlo pues Eliza le atravesó el rostro con una cachetada. "¡Estúpido! Te he buscado por todos lados, y tú estás aquí, de lo más tranquilo en el hogar de Pony, preparando un lindo caballo para marcharte…"

"Este caballo es para ti, Eliza", informó Tom. "Quería dártelo como obsequio luego que todos se marcharan."

Eliza se cruzó de brazos. "¿Y por qué habrías de hacer eso… es ésta otra más de tus mentiras?"

Tom se quedó helado, y se acercó a ella con lentitud. "Entonces ya lo sabes…"

"¿Por qué me mentiste… por qué me hiciste creer que estabas interesado en el dinero de mi familia?"

"Si te hubiera dicho la verdad, ¿me habrías creído?", ripostó él. "Intenté decirte la verdad varias veces, pero nunca se presentaba la oportunidad. Además, ¿por qué habría de interesarme el dinero de ustedes si Dios me dio la bendición de un padre que me educó y me preparó para convertirme en un hombre productivo sin que me faltara nada?" Caminó hacia el caballo. "Lo cierto es que te he extrañado mucho estos días, y ya mi casa estaba muy silenciosa sin tus berrinches. Entonces llegó al rancho este caballo indomable al principio, pero de mucha fuerza interior, y me recordó mucho a ti… es tuyo si aún lo quieres." Haciendo acopio de todo su valor, Tom levantó la vista para observar a Eliza, quien no salía de su asombro, y preguntó: "¿No vas a acusarme otra vez de compararte con un caballo?" Al ver que ella seguía sin comprender, extrajo una cuerda de uno de sus bolsillos, y como todo un experto hizo un lazo con el mismo, alzando el mismo y dándole vueltas en el aire.

"¿Qué piensas hacer con eso, Tom?", preguntó Eliza; pero no necesitó escuchar respuesta alguna, pues antes que pudiera reaccionar a tiempo, Tom la había enlazado diestramente por la cintura, y ella vio con horror cómo él iba tirando de la cuerda poco a poco acercándola más a él. Ella se dejó arrastar sin ofrecer resistencia, y cuando quedaron a escasos centímetros uno frente al otro, ella preguntó: "¿Qué te pasa, Tom… te has vuelto loco o qué?"

Esta vez Tom haló de la cuerda con tal fuerza que ella aterrizó sobre su pecho, y con sus brazos la asió por la cintura. "Claro que estoy loco, Eliza… loco por ti, por tus pataletas, por lo impetuosa y fuerte que eres, por tu disposición de cambiar y esforzarte en ser mejor persona y ayudar a los demás, incluyendo a Candy…" Iba a tomar la barbilla de la joven entre sus dedos, pero ella lo esquivó, y él agregó: "No sabes cómo yo deseaba cabalgar hasta tu casa y darte mi apoyo ante lo ocurrido con Neil, pero tenía miedo que tú o algún miembro de tu familia me rechazaran."

"Mis padres han cambiado mucho, Tom, y creo que ahora les agradarías."

"Eliza…" Esta vez Tom sujetó con firmeza su barbilla. "No eres perfecta, pero me gustas tal como eres… y no quiero que cambies."

"¡Oh, Tom!" Eliza se aferró a su cuello. "Te he extrañado tanto… ¡No sabes cómo he luchado contra este sentimiento, pero es más fuerte que mi razón y mi soberbia!"

"No puedo prometerte lujos ni comodidades", dijo él, sin que sus manos abandonaran la cintura de la muchacha. "Lo que sí te prometo es que a mi lado no tendrás que pasar necesidades, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que no te faltará amor… _mi_ amor." Inclinó la cabeza para besarla, pero ella alzó el mentón en abierto desafío y declaró: "Este será mi primer beso, Tom, ¡y como tal seré yo quien te lo dé!" Antes que Tom pudiera protestar, ella lo agarró por el cuello, aproximando su rostro al de ella; y cuando Tom sintió el contacto de esos ardientes labios, supo que todas esas semanas de tensión y lucha interna consigo mismo habían llegado a su fin. Se apartó y preguntó sumamente preocupado: "¿Estarías dispuesta a compartir conmigo una vida en el rancho?"

Eliza vio la angustia reflejada en los ojos de su amado, y con el dedo pulgar retiró una gota de sudor que bajaba por la frente de él. "Creo que puedo tolerar andar entre caballos y ganados… ¡pero no me hagas hornearte otro pastel!"

El lanzó una sonora carcajada, y la levantó en el aire una y otra vez. "No me interesa quién de los dos cocine, ¡lo que más me importa eres tú!" Y esta vez fue él quien tomó posesión de sus labios, y ella lo recibió con todo el amor que le tenía reservado.

Candy se despedía de Annie y Archie, quienes irían a México de luna de miel, cuando escuchó unas fuertes y estridentes risotadas; y al buscar el lugar de donde provenían las escandalosas carcajadas, avistó a Neil, Terry y Albert desternillándose de la risa… y dos botellas de vino casi vacías sobre la mesa donde se encontraban. Al aproximarse a ellos, Neil la saludó como si la estuviera viendo por vez primera en todo el día. "¡Candy, qué alegría verte! Estos chicos sí que saben alegrar el ambiente, ¡me duele el estómago de tanto reír!"

Ella contuvo los deseos de sonreír ante el júbilo de su amigo, el cual no mostraba desde el infortunado accidente de Susana. "¡Si no paras de tomar, lo próximo en dolerte será la cabeza! ¿Dónde están los señores Legan?"

"A estas alturas deben estar celebrando su segunda luna de miel, ¿verdad, Terry?", rió Albert.

Candy miró a Terry con enfado. "Supongo que fuiste tú quien instó a Neil y a Albert a emborracharse."

Terry mostró una sonrisa arrebatadora. "¿Por qué mejor no dejamos que Neil sea feliz por un par de horas y nos dedicamos a bailar?"

"¡Tienes toda la razón, viejo amigo!", exclamó Albert, quien levantándose de la silla extendió su mano a Candy. "Te invito a bailar, pequeña."

Candy se rascó la cabeza sonriendo. "Muchas gracias, Albert, pero… ¿por qué mejor no bailas con Patty?"

"No es conmigo con quien desea bailar, sino contigo", dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Al darse la vuelta, Patty O'Brien intentaba en vano ocultar las lágrimas en sus ojos. "Ustedes tienen _demasiadas_ cosas en común. ¿Por qué habría de incomodarte un simple baile?" Dio la espalda a todos y salió corriendo del lugar.

La mente de Albert se aclaró en un instante, y Candy vio cómo regresaba la lucidez a aquellos ojos del color del cielo. "Candy", murmuró, "¿te importaría si hablo con Patty un momento?"

"No tienes que pedir permiso, Albert", rió Candy. "Anda, ¡ corre tras ella y declárale tu amor de una vez!"

Albert la miró atónito ante el hecho de que ella había descubierto sus sentimientos por Patty, y corrió en busca de la diminuta muchacha. Entonces Candy buscó a Neil con la mirada. "¿Y ahora dónde se ha metido?"

"Seguro debe estar vomitando hasta las vísceras; hace mucho que él no toma de esa manera", supuso Terry, quien sorpresivamente la tomó de la cintura, y acto seguido tomó una delicada mano de la chica entre la suya, e inició un lento e improvisado baile. Ella bajó la vista, esquivando la inquisitiva mirada de él. "No debiste haber tomado, Terry…"

El acercó sus labios a uno de los delicados oídos, de manera que sólo ella podía escucharlo. "Me conoces muy bien, pecosa… ¿crees que huelo a alcohol en este momento?"

Ella sufrió un vértigo al sentir el cercano y estremecedor aliento del joven; y cuando al fin reunió el valor para levantar la vista, él continuaba con la mirada fija en ella, y dijo con voz casi inaudible: "Nunca antes habíamos bailado tan pegados, Terry."

"No veo que estés haciendo esfuerzo alguno en soltarte… pero no has contestado a mi pregunta."

"Pues a decir verdad, no hueles para nada a alcohol, y borracho te comportas igual que como si no lo estuvieras."

"¿No será acaso porque no he ingerido alcohol después de todo?" Sin despegarse de ella un solo momento, Terry alargó su brazo hasta tomar la botella de alcohol que descansaba sobre la mesa, y que con tanto celo mantuvo lejos de las manos de Albert y Neil. "Quiero que bebas un sorbo, Candy."

Ella obedeció, y al beber de la botella, aguardó unos segundos a que su garganta asimilara el fuerte sabor del vino, lo cual nunca ocurrió. "Esto sólo me sabe a agua", comentó. Fue entonces cuando miró a Terry con mayor atención, y advirtió la acostumbrada mueca de ironía en su rostro. "¡Esto no es alcohol! ¿Cómo explicas entonces que Neil y Albert sí estén pasados de tragos?"

"Eran dos botellas, Candy, no una… la otra sí estaba bautizada con licor", indicó él, mostrando orgullo ante la hazaña realizada. "No puedo darme el lujo de hundirme en el abismo del alcohol nuevamente, pero quería animar a Neil un poco, así como a Albert… para que al fin confiese a Patty lo que siente por ella."

"¡Terry!"

"No me mires así, tú sabes bien a lo que me refiero", sonrió. "Por cierto, ¡uno se entera de cada cosa cuando la gente se emborracha! Por ejemplo, a Neil se le soltó tanto la lengua que no dudó un instante en confesarme que una vez había estado enamorado de ti, y no bien había terminado de decirme, cuando Albert se unió al festival de revelaciones y me dijo que él también había llegado a sentir lo mismo."

"Eres un irresponsable, tomando ventaja del mal estado en que ambos se encuentran."

"Me parece que los pensamientos de Albert ya se aclararon un poco ahora que salió en busca de Patty", dijo él. "Pero no hablemos de ellos, sino de nosotros; claro está, una vez se termine este baile."

Albert escuchó unos fuertes sollozos provenientes de un árbol. "¿Patty?" Detrás del tronco, ella lloraba sin consuelo, y saltó al escuchar su voz. "¿Qué haces aquí, Albert… no se supone que estés bailando con Candy?"

"Iba a hacerlo, pero contestando a tu pregunta, con quien debería estar bailando es _contigo_." Extendió los brazos para abrazarla, pero ella se apartó. "¿Por qué estás llorando, chiquilla?"

Ella levantó el rostro, endureciendo el mentón. "No debería importarte lo que me suceda; ahí tienes a Candy, que es por quien debes preocuparte…"

Albert sintió cómo el corazón parecía salírsele del pecho. ¿Acaso su imaginación lo traicionaba, o le parecía escuchar un tono de reproche en las palabras de Patty? "Claro que me preocupo por Candy, y siempre lo haré, pues soy su padre adoptivo, pero denoto cierto reclamo en tu voz, Patty…"

"¡Déjame sola, no necesito tu ayuda!" Le dio la espalda y continuó llorando en silencio; y ya cuando pensó que él se había retirado, y que una vez más estaba sola entre los árboles dijo: "Y yo que pensé que algún día… ¡Oh, Stear! Si difícil ha sido aceptar tu ausencia, ¡más grande ha sido mi dolor al amar de nuevo! Dios mío, ¿por qué de nuevo… por qué Albert?"

"¿Entonces tú también me amas, Patricia?"

Ella se asustó tanto al escucharlo que dio un brinco de sorpresa. "¡Albert! ¿Aún seguías aquí?"

"Así es, y no sabes cómo me alegro", respondió él, acortando la distancia entre ambos. "¡Qué alivio siento al escucharte, Patty! Todas estas noches me he acostado a dormir con la inquietud de no saber si sentías lo mismo por mí o si todavía mantenías a Stear vivo en tu corazón. Ahora veo que tú también sufres por mi causa, y ya no quiero ocasionarte más tristezas. Patricia, me he enamorado locamente de ti…"

"¡Albert!"

"Estaba por decírtelo hace mucho tiempo, pero en eso surgió la adopción de John, y no quería imponerte la responsabilidad de un niño… a ti, que eres tan joven… y decidí callar lo que sentía, pero ya no puedo esconderme de ti ni de mi propio corazón. Patty, ¿aceptas que mi hijo y yo formemos parte de tu vida?"

Patty vio cómo Albert volvía a extender sus brazos, y sus dudas finalmente se disiparon. Corrió a los brazos de aquel hombre en quien había confiado nuevamente su corazón, esta vez para siempre. "¡Oh, Albert… claro que los acepto a ambos! Desde mi llegada al hogar de Pony sentí de inmediato un cariño especial hacia John; además, tú sabes que a mí me encanta enseñar a los niños."

"Patty querida", dijo él con emoción. "Permíteme acompañarte a Florida mañana. ¡Quiero hablar con tu familia y hablarle de mis intenciones contigo!"

"Contigo voy hasta el fin del mundo, Albert, y estaría dispuesta a vivir en Lakewood", indicó ella, cerrando sus ojos, y ofreciendo sus labios en espera de un beso, a lo cual él iba a complacerla gustoso, pero se detuvo. "¿Stear llegó a besarte alguna vez?"

Ella sonrió. "Stear me quería mucho, y también quería mucho sus inventos. En su ingenuidad, dedicaba tanta pasión y empeño a sus proyectos que olvidó ser un poquito más expresivo, aunque no lo culpo. Nunca nadie me ha besado, Albert."

El sonrió también, y esta vez no se detuvo, y con sus labios buscó los de Patricia, fundiéndose ambos en un solo beso… y ambos supieron que habían encontrado su propio lugar.

Candy y Terry estaban al pie del padre árbol, y ella temía lo peor: que ésta fuera la despedida de ambos, y no se equivocó, pues en cuanto quedaron solos Terry dijo: "A partir de hoy no volverás a verme, Candy… mañana regreso a Nueva York."

Al principio ella no emitió comentario alguno hasta que dijo: "Entonces te deseo lo mejor, Terry; y una vez más, gracias por haber ayudado a Neil."

"¿Eso es todo, pecosa? 'Gracias por haber ayudado a Neil'… ¿Qué hay de las cosas que quedaron sin decir entre nosotros desde aquella noche que partiste de Broadway, y de todo lo ocurrido a partir de entonces?"

"¿No comprendes? Sin importar los motivos de Susana, ¡ella siempre será una sombra para nosotros! Entiéndelo, ¡tú y yo nunca podremos estar juntos! ¡Siempre habrá un obstáculo que impida que lo estemos, y ya no quiero seguir intentándolo!"

Terry apretó los labios en un desesperado intento por aplacar las lágrimas que amenazaban con traicionar su aplomo. "Me decepcionas, pecosa… ¡estás huyendo y lo sabes! Ya no hay nada que pueda interferir para que tú y yo estemos juntos, ¡pero huyes de tus sentimientos porque tienes miedo a los cambios!"

"¿Qué cambios?", preguntó Candy.

"En su borrachera, Neil me contó que te fue ofrecido un trabajo como enfermera en Nueva York, y piensa que no lo has aceptado por miedo a que te encontraras conmigo."

"No sería la primera vez que abandono el hogar de Pony…"

"Pero sí sería la primera vez en hacerlo de forma definitiva para estar junto al hombre que amas. Candy, hace unas horas hablé con Neil sobre aquella tarde en que yo te había montado a la fuerza a un caballo y superaste el horror de la muerte de Anthony… Pues ahora te digo tal y como lo hice aquella vez: Susana está muerta, pero nosotros estamos vivos. Vivamos juntos nuestro sueño, Candy… ven conmigo a Nueva York."

"¡No hagas las cosas más difíciles, por favor!", gritó ella llorando. "¿Olvidas que tu padre no desea que estés con alguien como yo?"

"¿Quién ha dicho eso? En su visita a Broadway, él me contó sobre una conversación que tú y él sostuvieron en Londres poco después de yo haber abandonado el colegio, y en la cual le habías implorado que no dejaba de enviar los donativos a la hermana Gray, y que no intentara detenerme en la búsqueda de mi propio camino…"

Candy abrió la boca en completo asombro ante la revelación que el duque de Grandchester hiciera a su hijo en su viaje a Nueva York. "No sabía que tu padre te había contado eso."

"A partir de entonces", continuó él, "mostró una profunda y sincera admiración por ti, y luego tú regresaste a América. Mi padre no te desprecia, Candy, al contrario… le agradas."

"De cualquier manera", ella se cruzó de brazos en un gesto protector, "si me hubieras llevado a Broadway contigo, no habría querido casarme de inmediato; primero habría adquirido más experiencia en mi trabajo, y luego de unos años de crecimiento en el empleo finalmente hubiera contraído matrimonio… pero eso nunca habrá de pasar."

"¡Será como quieras entonces!", exclamó Terry visiblemente disgustado ante la impotencia de no haber logrado convencer a Candy de marcharse con él. "Pero al menos prométeme que no renunciarás a tus aspiraciones en la enfermería."

"Trataré de cumplir esa promesa… en Illinois", dijo ella con parquedad.

Terry la observó largo y tendido, incapaz de creer que una vez más estaba perdiendo al gran amor de su vida. "Adiós, Candy", susurró, y se dio la vuelta de regreso al festejo, mientras que Candy lo observaba en medio del espeso llanto que nublaba sus pupilas. "Adiós, Terry."

No recordaba cuánto tiempo había estado allí, llorando sin parar, hasta que tomó una determinación. Días antes, Patty le había comentado que en Florida había una casa de niños huérfanos muy parecida al hogar de Pony, con mayor número de niños y apenas dos monjas atendiéndolos, y Patty consideraba ofrecer su ayuda una vez estuviera de regreso allá pero… ¿qué tal si era ella, y no Patty, quien proveyera sus servicios voluntarios como enfermera? Ya lo había decidido: hablaría con Patty, y al día siguiente, y luego de despedirse de todos en el hogar así como de las familias Andley y Leagan, tomaría junto a su amiga el tren camino a Florida.


	18. Chapter 18

EL PADRE LEGAN

Por

Astrid Ortiz

(eiffel27)

_CANDY CANDY está escrita por Kyoko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi, y producida para televisión por TOEI ANIMATION._

PARTE XVIII: Historias que se repiten

Candy tomó asiento junto a John Andley en el tren, y frente a ellos se encontraban Patty y Albert, quienes miraban consternados a su amiga ante la impulsiva decisión de ésta de acompañarlos a Florida y brindar sus servicios en el hogar de niños huérfanos. En unos segundos el ferrocarril emprendería la marcha a su destino, y Candy tenía presente que en unas horas Terry haría lo mismo y regresaría a Nueva York. Justo antes de ella haber partido rumbo a la estación, se había despedido de todos en el hogar de Pony al igual que en la mansión Legan y en la propiedad de los Andley. En cuanto a Terry... sus últimas palabras habían sido intercambiadas el día anterior durante la boda, y desde entonces un mar de desolación azotaba el corazón de la muchacha, quien con mirada ausente contemplaba el paisaje a través de la ventana.

"¿Candy?" John intentaba en vano de distraer a su melancólica amiga. "¿Candy, me escuchas? Decía que el señor Cartwright está muy enfermo y habló con papá para que se haga cargo de Jimmy si él muere…"

"Más tarde hablaremos sobre eso, John", le aconsejó Patty mientras miraba a Albert con una expresión de alarma ante la nueva jornada de Candy. Albert interpretó al instante la petición de auxilio que con su semblante transmitía su novia, y en silencioso acuerdo con ella decidió tomar control de la situación. "Candy", comenzó, mientras sentía el movimiento de las ruedas del tren bajo sus pies, "hay algo que debo decirte, y que debí haberte dicho hace mucho tiempo, pero no lo hice porque pensaba que estaba haciendo lo correcto al no informarte, y ahora me doy cuenta del grave error que cometí…"

"¿De qué hablas, Albert?", preguntó Candy.

Lentamente el tren iba adquiriendo mayor velocidad, y Albert sabía que no tenía tiempo que perder y contestó: "Mientras trabajabas en la Clínica Feliz, Terry vino a Chicago a buscarte luego de haber abandonado el teatro y a Susana. Estaba inmerso en el alcohol cuando lo encontré, y a duras penas lo convencí de que saliera del estado tan deplorable en que se encontraba y continuara el rumbo de su vida tal y como lo había decidido, y así lo hizo, no sin antes contemplarte a lo lejos mientras atendías a tus pacientes junto al doctor Martin."

"¿Terry me buscó?" Candy se puso en pie a pesar de la acelerada velocidad del tren. _"¿Terry me buscó?"_

"Sí, pequeña; y ahora que lo pienso, nunca antes había dado yo tan mal consejo a alguien. Debí haberle dicho que abriera la puerta de la clínica y que corriera a abrazarte, pero no lo hice por razones que ya no vienen al caso." Tanto Candy como Albert conocían cuáles eran esas razones, pero prefirieron no hablar sobre ellas por respeto a Patty, quien escuchaba el diálogo entre ellos. Entonces Albert puso los puntos sobre las íes y dijo: "Me parece, Candy, que aunque no hayas hecho responsable a Terry por la separación de ustedes, en el fondo estás resentida con él por no haberte buscado antes, cuando la realidad es que sí ha estado pendiente a ti en todo este tiempo, pero no fue sino hasta ahora que las circunstancias permitieron que ustedes dos se reunieran. Candy, Terry ha sufrido tanto como tú, y ya todos sabemos el sacrificio que ha hecho por ti y por otras personas. ¡No le cierres la puerta, por favor!"

"No tengas miedo, Candy", agregó Patty. "Ahora tú y Terry pueden amarse sin reservas…"

Candy se cruzó de brazos simulando enfado. "¿Acaso no desean que vaya a Florida con ustedes? Porque ya es muy tarde para que se arrepientan y vamos justo de camino."

Tanto Albert como Patty rieron, y esta última dijo: "No queremos dejarte plantada, pero pienso que debes resolver tus problemas antes que viajes a Florida o a cualquier parte."

"Puedo pedir al conductor del tren que se detenga o que reduzca la velocidad mientras lo meditas un poco", indicó Albert mientras John miraba con extrañeza a través de la ventana.

"¡No tienes por qué tomarte esa molestia, Albert!", exclamó Candy riendo. "¿O es que dudas de mis capacidades como enfermera en otro estado que no es Illinois?"

Patty y Albert estaban a punto de compartir su risa cuando John los interrumpió, señalando hacia la ventana. "Papá, mamá… creo que sí deben hablar con el conductor del tren. ¡Miren!"

Todos se asomaron por la ventana para ver qué era lo que había llamado la atención de John, y no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. "Es imposible", dijo Candy en voz alta, "Albert, Patty… ¡la historia se repite!" La historia se estaba repitiendo… a la inversa.

Dos personas iban viajando a toda prisa en el automóvil descapotable que Terry había rentado a su llegada a Chicago. El pasajero daba ansiosos golpes al fondo del vehículo con la punta de su zapato, mientras que el conductor le decía con reproche: "¡En muy buen momento se te ocurrió convencer a mis padres de darles el día libre a tu ayudante y a nuestra mucama!"

Terry miró a su acompañante con cierto grado de remordimiento. "De hecho, Neil, al enviarlos de paseo no sabía que Candy te estaría visitando minutos después para informarte sobre sus nuevos planes-"

El otro lo interrumpió con brusquedad. "¡Y para colmo también te da un ataque de ansiedad que te impide conducir! ¿Por qué no le pediste el favor a alguien más?" Neil aguardaba por una respuesta del actor, y al ver una expresión de victoria aún en medio de la desesperación en la que éste estaba sumido exclamó con ira: "Mentiste… ¡no es cierto que los nervios te impiden manejar un auto!" Al ver que el otro reía se dio varios golpes en la frente por su estupidez. "¿Cómo pude haber sido tan tonto?"

"¿No sabes que los actores aprendemos a manejar el miedo escénico? Lo mismo ocurre en el teatro de la vida, y te aseguro que no me hubiera puesto ansioso sobre ruedas."

"Esto es diferente; ¡se trata de ir al encuentro del gran amor de tu vida!"

"Y supongo que al hacer que condujeras, te hice un gran daño, padrecito", sonrió Terry con mofa. "Ni siquiera lo pensaste cuando te lo pedí."

"Me encomendé a Dios y nada más."

"¡Pues tal parece que habías olvidado hacerlo!" Terry había dado en el clavo. "La verdadera fe no se razona; ¡se vive y se pone en práctica! Ya es hora que hagas a un lado esas enormes capas de miedo en las que siempre has estado envuelto. ¡Para servir a Dios debes hacerlo sin obstáculos!"

Un fuerte viento llenó el gran silencio que se había suscitado en el vehículo, y por más que Neil trataba de responder ante la intromisión de su amigo, no pudo hacerlo, y fijando la vista en la carretera se limitó a decir: "Entonces estamos a mano, pues yo también te mentí."

"¿Sobre qué?", preguntó Terry. "Si te refieres a la confesión que hicieras hace unas horas sobre tu intento de secuestrar a Candy…"

"¿Recuerdas la razón por la que hoy decidiste correr tras ella?"

"Claro que sí… Russell y yo habíamos ido a tu casa a pedir permiso a tu padre para que Russell y Dorothy salieran juntos antes que él y yo partiéramos a Nueva York; y al cabo de unas horas de yo haber regresado al hotel, tú y tu chofer llegaban a toda prisa para decirme que Candy se había despedido de ti porque salía en el tren hacia la Florida…"

"¿Y qué más?"

"… y que una vez ella llegase a su destino ingresaría a un convento para convertirse en monja. ¿Por qué me haces repetir todo esto, Neil?"

Neil sonrió con la extinta altivez típica de los Leagan. "Pues para ser un hombre de tantas vivencias, dejaste escapar un pequeño detalle. ¿No se te ocurrió pensar que en Chicago también hay conventos, y que si Candy hubiera querido ser monja lo habría hecho lo más cerca posible del hogar de Pony?" Esta vez fue su turno de reír. "¡Candy no es tan insensata como para llevar a cabo una acción tan drástica!"

"Tú…", Terry lo miró con furia. "¡Me engañaste! ¿Por qué me hiciste creer que Candy quería ser una monja?"

"Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirte para movieras tu noble trasero y buscaras a Candy de una buena vez. Terry, ¿no has pensado que siempre ha sido Candy quien ha estado tras tus pasos, haciendo hasta lo imposible por reunirse contigo, y finalmente se ha dado por vencida porque ya no le quedan fuerzas para seguir luchando? Pues muéstrale que tú también estás dispuesto a mover montañas por ella…"

"Neil, ¡yo renuncié a la fortuna de los Grandchester y salí de Londres con tal de ayudarla y verla feliz!"

"¿Y le has dicho que la amas?"

Terry quedó pasmado ante la pregunta. "A decir verdad… no. Y sé que ella también me ama, pero aún no me lo ha dicho."

"¿Lo ves? ¡No puedes cerrar un libro sin antes haber repasado los capítulos!" Divisó el tren a lo lejos y dijo: "No sé si pueda alcanzarlo, Terry…"

"Tranquilo, padre Legan… usted déjemelo a mí."

"¿Qué piensas hacer?"

El chico inglés sonrió. "Sin importar lo que ocurra, Neil, no dejes de conducir." Y antes que Neil pudiera cuestionar a qué se refería, Terry dio un salto a la parte de atrás del auto.

"Malas noticias, Candy", dijo Albert poco después que todos vieran a Neil y a Terry en el coche, el cual avanzaba cada vez más en dirección a ellos. "Hablé con el conductor del tren, y no tiene la autoridad para detenerlo o disminuir la velocidad."

"¡Si el padre Legan continúa conduciendo así de rápido, él y el señor Terry podrían accidentarse!",exclamó John alarmado.

"Albert, Candy… creo que debemos olvidarnos de ellos y seguir viajando como teníamos pautado", sugirió Patty. "El tren va demasiado rápido y no queremos que Terry o Neil se lastimen."

"¿Por qué están ellos aquí?", preguntó Candy. "Ya me había despedido de ambos…" En eso, vio cómo Terry se pasaba para el asiento trasero del auto, y sintió que su corazón salía de su pecho ante el temor de que algo pudiera ocurrirle al chico. "¡Terry, no!" Miró a Albert con resolución. "Voy a saltar; ¡no permitiré que Terry se dé un serio golpe por mi culpa!"

"¡Y yo impediré a toda costa que lo hagas!" El instinto protector de Albert salía a relucir como de costumbre.

"¡Aguarden!", exclamó Patty. "Están más cerca, y creo que Terry intenta decirnos algo…"

"¡Caaaaaandyyyyyyy!" La potente voz de Terry se imponía entre la serena naturaleza y el ruido del ferrocarril. _"¡Candy, te amoooooooooooo!"_

Las palabras de Terry quedaron inscritas para siempre en el alma de Candy, quien no dejaba de contemplar al joven que ahora intentaba mantener el equilibrio sobre el asiento del coche. Terry….el muchacho que la amaba, que no tenía reparo alguno en derramar lágrimas por ella, ni en abandonar su tierra y su familia para que ella pudiera tener un buen nivel de educación… Albert tenía razón: Terry había sacrificado mucho por ella, y el tiempo que él estuvo junto a Susana no había sido sino un puro acto de nobleza. "Ya no quiero que sufras, Terry… ¡ya no quiero que ninguno de los dos sufra!", dijo ella en voz alta ante la incrédula mirada de Patty y Albert. Entonces corrió al final de la cabina, y abrió la puerta con dificultad ante el viento que azotaba la misma. "¡Teeeeeerryyyyyy!", gritó al verlo. "Yo también te amo… _¡yo también te amoooooo!_"

Sin que pudiera evitarlo, Terry sintió sus propias lágrimas descender por su rostro. "Allí está…¡y me dijo que me ama!", exclamó. Observó a Neil, quien continuaba conduciendo frenéticamente. "¡Ya estuvo bueno de manejar como una mujercita, padre Legan! Esta es mi única oportunidad de recuperar a Candy, ¡y no dejaré que se me escape!"

Neil aceleró aún más el coche, sintiendo que el volante adquiría voluntad propia, y se le hacía más difícil controlarlo. Terry le dijo: "Trata de acercarte un poco más; veré si puedo subir…"

"¡Estás loco!"

"¡Sólo hazlo!"

Neil obedeció, y en un peligroso giro el vehículo se apartó de la carretera, dando brincos en el accidentado terreno, hasta quedar a varios centímetros del tren, de cuya baranda exterior se sostenía Candy, quien no dejaba de mirar a Terry. "¡No subas, por favor; podrías hacerte daño!", intentó persuadirlo.

"Necesitaré tu ayuda, Candy", gritó Terry. "¡Extiende tu mano!" Se dirigió a Neil. "A partir de ahora yo me haré cargo... muchas gracias por todo."

"¡No me iré hasta asegurarme que ustedes dos estén bien!", insistió Neil.

"Como quieras", dijo Terry, quien al ver la mano de Candy extendida hacia él, se impulsó hacia atrás, y de un salto tomó de la mano de su pecosa, haciendo que ambos se tambalearan y tropezaran con la baranda.

"John, Albert... ¡lo hizo! ¡Terry lo hizo!", gritó una eufórica Patty.

"Sólo hay un problema", dijo Albert frunciendo el ceño. "A menos que ambos bajen del tren, Terry perderá su viaje a Nueva York, y tiene un compromiso que cumplir con su compañía de teatro y con sus admiradores."

"Mamá, papá, no se preocupen", aseguró John. "Ellos lo lograrán."

Contra el agitado viento, Candy y Terry se pusieron de pie, sosteniéndose una vez más de la inestable baranda. "Te amo, Terrence", susurró ella, y vio cómo una chispa de emoción se encendía en los ojos de Terry al oírla pronunciar su verdadero nombre. "Te amo, y cometí un error al intentar alejarte de mi lado..."

"Yo también te amo, Tarzán con pecas", susurró él a sólo un aliento de besarla, y en eso el ferrocarril atravesó una curva y Terry tuvo que sostenerse de Candy para no caer. "Comprendo tus temores, y no me importa si no quieres casarte hasta los cincuenta años. He esperado toda una vida por ti, y fácilmente puedo esperar una vida más."

"¡Oh, Terry! Por mi culpa perderás el tren a Nueva York..."

"Ven conmigo… ven conmigo a Nueva York", dijo él. "Aún no hemos salido de Illinois, y no creo que Albert y la no tan gordita tengan mucho interés en llevarte con ellos como chaperona."

"¿Cómo bajaremos del tren si el mismo está viajando a toda velocidad?", cuestionó Candy. Entonces su rostro se iluminó, y al verla Terry creyó estar mirando a un ángel. "Más adelante hay un río de poca profundidad, y el tren pasa justo al frente", la oyó decir. "Con un poco de suerte, podremos lanzarnos y quedar ilesos."

"Ya era hora que aplicaras tus dotes de Tarzán, pecosa atrevida", dijo Terry con un destello de orgullo en su voz. "¿Qué dices entonces… te lanzas a esta nueva aventura en Nueva York, trabajando en lo que te gusta y sin más compañía que este pobre actorzuelo que se muere por ti?"

"Sólo eso necesito", contestó ella con una sonrisa. "¿Estás preparado para saltar, Terry?"

El asintió con la cabeza. "Sólo si me aseguras que saldremos bien de esto." Se colocó de espaldas detrás de ella, y rodeándola con fuerza por la cintura le dijo al oído: "Saltaré cuando tú así me lo indiques…"

Candy se aferró con fuerza a los brazos que gentilmente la sujetaban , depositando su confianza en aquel hombre que daría todo por ella. "A la cuenta de tres: uno, dos… ¡_tres!"_

Patty y John gritaron al ver los dos cuerpos lanzarse al agua. "Estarán bien", los calmó Albert. "Ese río tiene poco cauce y no es nada profundo." Sonrió para sus adentros. "Al fin mi pequeña se corrió el riesgo de pensar en ella antes que en los demás y ser feliz…"

"¿Y dónde dejaron al padre Legan?", preguntó John.

"No lo sé", contestó su padre. "Pero algo me dice que se encuentra bien y que tendremos noticias de él pronto... de todas maneras enviaré un telegrama en cuanto lleguemos a Florida para asegurarme que todo está bajo control." Frotó la cabellera del chico, y finalmente los tres tomaron asiento. El viaje sería largo, y una nueva vida los esperaba.

En cuanto cayeron al agua, Candy y Terry quedaron separados, y la vista de ella quedó nublada por la espesura de sus propios cabellos. Al apartar los mismos, no vio a Terry por ningún lado, hasta que sintió unos fuertes brazos que tiraban de ella subiéndola a la superficie. Candy se aferró a Terry como si aquel instante a su lado fuera el último. 'Terry, lo hicimos', pensó. '¡Lo logramos, mi amor!'

Ambos emergieron del agua, y de inmediato sus bocas se buscaron… y se encontraron, esta vez sin juegos de pañuelos ni de besos robados. Confiando ciegamente el uno en el otro, Candy y Terry habían pasado una última prueba juntos: la prueba de sobrevivir. Riendo y llorando a la vez, se besaron con vehemencia y abandono, manifestando así la alegría de saberse unidos, y sin importarles que en ese momento los cabellos de ambos se habían enredado y confundido en uno solo al igual que sus almas, los dos enamorados quedaron entrelazados en un infinito abrazo ante un futuro prometedor. Candy y Terry descubrieron que su amor trascendía las barreras del tiempo y la distancia, y en el proceso habían ido en busca de su propio camino, hasta que lo encontraron, un solo camino en común… el camino a la felicidad.

"Ay, no, no otra vez… ¡la historia se repite!"

Neil despertó en medio de un frondoso bosque, y le tomó unos segundos despejar sus pensamientos y recordar cómo había dado contra aquel árbol. Minutos antes, había reducido la velocidad del vehículo al asegurarse que Terry había subido al tren sano y salvo; mas al ver a la distancia cómo él y Candy se habían lanzado al río, su impresión había sido tal que detuvo la marcha de golpe, provocando que el coche se barriera en el acto y diera imparables vueltas por el lugar hasta adentrarse en una espesa vegetación y allí impactar uno entre tantos árboles. Se palpó la cabeza, esperando tener la misma contusión que había sufrido un año antes bajo el padre árbol, y grande fue su alivio al comprobar que en esta ocasión no se hizo daño alguno.

No pudo evitar pensar en aquella tarde en la que había tenido su primera conversación con Dios. A partir de entonces, él había llegado a la conclusión de que aquella aparición no había sido sino un sueño a través del cual Dios había transmitido Su mensaje, y no precisamente un milagro. Observó por todos lados, y se encontraba solo en medio de la naturaleza… ya ni siquiera se escuchaba el ruido del tren a lo lejos. Aguardó por unos instantes a que llegara el momento en que quedara inconsciente y tuviera una nueva plática con Dios… pero ese momento nunca llegó. Aburrido, Neil intentó en vano encender el vehículo, hasta que lo venció el cansancio y se recostó en el asiento trasero.

Fue entonces cuando sintió Su presencia. A diferencia de la visión que había tenido el día del accidente en Lakewood, esta vez no hubo figuras ni imágenes que confirmaran la llegada de Dios… simplemente estaba ahí, siempre lo había estado, y nunca se había ido. "El Evangelio según San Juan", dijo Neil en voz alta y citó: "Tomás exclamó: 'Tú eres mi Señor y mi Dios.' Jesús replicó: 'Crees porque me has visto. ¡Felices los que no han visto, pero creen!'

Maravillado, comenzó a reír en voz alta en la soledad del bosque, sin percatarse que el coche se había encendido sin razón aparente. "Dios, ¡he sido un hombre de poca fe! Haberte visto en sueños no es un milagro; ¡amarte y amar al prójimo sí!" Recordó el libro inconcluso de Susana. "El verdadero milagro no es el que se presencia, sino aquel que se vive y es compartido… ¡el verdadero milagro es aquel que se enseña por medio de la caridad y de las obras!" Su risa se convirtió en una estruendosa carcajada. "Terminaré la obra, Susana… ¡terminaré la obra!"

***

EPILOGO

_Ocho años después_

El sol se ponía en el horizonte, acentuando de esta manera los brillantes colores del atardecer a través de la cubierta del Mauritania, y la misma había sido decorada con esmero para el enlace. Eleanor Baker dejó de admirar los reflejos del sol sobre el mar y contempló a su único hijo, quien vestía el mismo traje blanco que llevaba puesto años atrás en aquella noche de niebla, y se había cortado el cabello a la altura de los hombros como parte de su preparación para su más reciente presentación teatral. Lejos de estar ansioso, Terry conversaba tranquilamente con su padre Richard así como con sus medios hermanos. La esposa del gran duque, por su parte, había permanecido en Londres.

"Disculpe usted, señora Baker", un distinguido caballero de mirada apacible se había acercado a ella. "Encontré este pañuelo en el suelo, y me parece que es de usted…"

Eleanor tomó el pañuelo. "Muchas gracias; ha sido usted muy amable…" Iba a darse la vuelta para tomar asiento en la cubierta, pero se detuvo y preguntó al hombre: ¿Cómo se llama usted?"

"Mi nombre es George, y soy, o era… el ayudante del señor William Andley", una casi imperceptible sonrisa se observaba en los labios de él. "El señor Andley me dejó a cargo de unos negocios en Nueva York, y me trasladaré a dicha ciudad de manera permanente."

Eleanor sonrió con nostalgia. "Entiendo, señor George; yo también estoy atravesando una etapa de cambios… luego de muchos años en las tablas, finalmente me retiro de los escenarios. Además, Terry y Candy se casan en sólo unos minutos y sólo es cuestión de tiempo antes que me den nietos, y quisiera disfrutarlos a plenitud."

"Hace usted muy bien, señora Baker…"

"Llámeme Eleanor", corrigió ella. "George, a pesar de que conozco a casi todos los invitados, me siento fuera de lugar entre tanta juventud, y me gustaría tener alguien con quién platicar. ¿Le importaría hacerme compañía mientras culmina el casamiento?"

George se sintió halagado ante la petición, y admiró la sencillez y delicadeza de tan fina y espectacular dama. "Si usted así me lo permite, yo podría ser su acompañante el resto del viaje, e incluso podría mostrarle algunos lugares de Londres y Southampton… conozco bastante de Inglaterra."

"Es muy considerado de su parte, George", sonrió Eleanor mientras ambos tomaban asiento en sus respectivos lugares, totalmente ajenos a los comentarios que sobre ellos hacían Russell y Dorothy, quienes se encontraban cerca. "El amor está tocando a la puerta de George", señaló el pelirrojo tomando la mano de su novia. "Me alegro por él. Se ve que es un hombre muy solitario, y no se le ha conocido ninguna mujer."

"Excepto la señora Townsend, quien no dejaba de perseguirlo", indicó Dorothy entre risas. "Pero ya puede estar tranquilo ahora que se marcha a vivir a Nueva York."

"Este traslado de George ha sido providencial para nosotros", dijo Russell con un dejo de ternura en su voz. "Luego de estos años en que tú y yo hemos sido novios en la distancia, el señor Albert me ofreció el puesto que antes ocupaba George, y ahora tú y yo podremos estar más tiempo juntos."

"También debemos dar las gracias al señor Terry por haberte dejado ir con el señor William", añadió Dorothy.

Russell le plantó un beso en la palma de su mano. "Pues ya que estamos con aire de bodas, y que las circunstancias al fin lo permiten, ¿te casarías conmigo?"

Dorothy había esperado con increíble paciencia ocho años para este momento… mas no le dijo a Russell que sí. Rodeó el cuello de él con sus brazos, y lo besó con amor y gratitud. Para Russell, ese beso era la respuesta que él necesitaba.

Un miembro de la tripulación anunció que la boda ya estaba a punto de comenzar, y los invitados que aún no habían tomado asiento lo hicieron, excepto Eliza, quien con su esposo Tom intentaba controlar a sus cuatro vástagos, quienes a su vez no paraban de correr por toda la cubierta, hasta que los señores Legan, al igual que la señorita Pony y la hermana María, impartieron un poco de disciplina a los chiquillos, ante la mirada de aprobación de la tía Elroy. Al verlos, Albert y Patricia Andley rieron a carcajadas, haciendo que la criatura que ésta llevaba en sus entrañas diera saltos de alegría. "El bebé está contento, mi amor…", dijo Patty con ternura.

Albert acarició el vientre de Patty diciendo: "Este es nuestro primer hijo producto de nuestra unión, y será muy querido por sus hermanitos…"

"Luego de haber adoptado a seis niños, Dios nos ha bendecido con uno propio", recordó Patty. "John y Jimmy fueron muy dulces al haberse ofrecido a quedarse en el hogar de Pony asistiendo a los niños con tal que la señorita Pony y la hermana María pudieran abordar el barco… no debió haber sido fácil para ellos si tomamos en cuenta que sus hermanitos sí están con nosotros."

"Quién lo diría… han pasado ocho años desde que los adoptamos", dijo Albert antes de saludar a Annie, Archie y sus gemelos, a quienes les pusieron por nombre Alistear y Anthony. Annie lucía radiante a pocas semanas de haber cumplido su octavo aniversario de bodas, mientras que su orgulloso esposo mostraba un profundo respeto hacia ella, agradeciendo a Dios la dicha de tenerla a su lado.

Al final de la cubierta se había preparado un pequeño portal de rosas blancas como altar donde se llevaría a cabo el rito religioso. Terry ocupó su lugar junto al mismo, pues ya la celebración estaba por comenzar. Esta vez no hubo padrinos; todos los allí presentes eran fieles testigos del gran amor que se respiraba en el lugar. Tampoco se entonaría melodía alguna durante la marcha nupcial, ya que el sonido del mar era la pieza musical idónea para la ocasión.

Con apenas una rosa adornando su cabello suelto, y llevando el mismo vestido que usara la noche que ella y Terry se conocieron, Candice White Andley caminó rumbo al altar, cerrando todo un ciclo de inolvidables experiencias. Tal y como lo había prometido, Terry la había esperado; habían transcurrido ocho años de arduo trabajo en Nueva York hasta que finalmente fue nombrada como directora del mejor hospital de la ciudad, mientras que Terry continuaba cosechando éxitos en Broadway... ocho años de noviazgo en los cuales ambos aprendieron a manejar el carácter del otro, y también a lidiar con sus desacuerdos… pero más que nada, ocho años de intenso y maravilloso amor. A medida que se iba acercando al altar, Candy no dejaba de observar a su futuro esposo, quien la contemplaba embelesado, tan o más enamorado que la primera vez. Su eterna Tarzán pecosa finalmente había reconocido que podía ser feliz por cuenta propia sin mirar a través de la felicidad de los demás, y que no tenía por qué vivir en soledad para sentirse realizada. Terry se sintió afortunado de ser el hombre con quien Candy decidiera compartir el resto de sus alegrías y penas… y suspiró ante la angelical visión de su futura esposa marchando hacia él y a su nueva vida juntos.

Y en el altar, aguardando con paciencia la llegada de Candy, estaba el padre Neil Legan, en lo que sería su primera aparición como sacerdote. Dios había hecho el milagro de dar por culminados sus nueve años de preparación al mismo tiempo que Terry y Candy tomaban la decisión de contraer matrimonio, y Neil se sentía más que honrado en ser el escogido para bendecir dicha unión. Se arregló las mangas de su sotana, y ya cuando Candy y Terry se encontraban frente a él, un movimiento en el cielo llamó su atención. Al parecer, nadie más lo había visto, ya que los invitados permanecían atentos a los novios: haciendo zurcos en el aire, un aeroplano bañado con la luz del sol daba vueltas entre nubes… y del mismo bajaba un puñado de rosas blancas. Neil intentaba ver quiénes eran los ocupantes del avión, pero la luz del atardecer se lo impedía, hasta que pudo distinguir el perfil en sombras del piloto… unos enormes anteojos enmarcaban su rostro, y detrás de él, su acompañante de cabellos dorados continuaba lanzando rosas al mar. Sólo los niños de Archie y Annie, Alistear y Anthony, parecían haber visto la avioneta, saludando con la mano a los extraños aviadores. 'Dios, eres grande…', dijo un emocionado Neil para sus adentros, mientras que Candy y Terry se miraban el uno al otro, impacientes por continuar. 'Gracias por estar siempre con nosotros…¡y gracias por haber enviado a Tus Angeles!' Entonces vio el ceño fruncido de los novios, y se aclaró la garganta diciendo en voz baja: "A trabajar, padre Legan…" Y sonriendo por última vez a la pareja, hizo la señal de la cruz, y procedió a comenzar la ceremonia.

FIN


End file.
